Perlia: Battle of the Labyrinth
by Annabeth Chase-Jackson14
Summary: sequel to His Possibilities. Read along for Perlia adventures from the Battle of the Labyrinth. If Annabeth was a huntress instead, Thalia&Percy got together, two most powerful halfbloods as a couple fighting the Great Prophecy they both have ahead of them
1. Chapter 1

Percy and I were on our way to Goode High School's orientation.

"Are you sure the paper work is all sorted out, Ms. Jackson?" I asked nervously looking back and forth from Percy's mom and the school.

"Yes, Thalia." Sally said. "It's Sally and it'll be fine."

"I hope so." I said then Percy put his hand in mine.

"Calm down your making the whole car staticy." he complained with a teasing smile even though he was almost as worried as me except for all the wrong reasons.

When Percy and I were walking up to Goode High's front doors to be greeted by Paul his hand tensed in mine then a girl with frizzy red hair turned around and her eyes got real wide. Percy pulled me around to the other side of the building.

"What was that?" I asked but we weren't alone.

"Hello, _fish_." two cheerleaders said looking at Percy and I like we were trash.

"Yeah, we just need in." I said.

"Who do you think you are?" the girl with blond hair asked her name was written in cursive on her cheerleading uniform but I could barely read it with my dyselxia.

"Percy." Percy said then I wanted to slap him. What if they were monsters? He would've given us away. They looked at each other and satistic smiles spread across their faces. Great, Percy's an idiot and I may have jinx it.

"We've been waiting for you." The African American one said.

"Oh boy." I groaned.

"And you. You're the daughter of Zeus? Why you aren't much at all."

"Watch it princess." I growled.

"Percy? Thalia?" Paul asked and man have a ever been glad to hear a mortal's voice.

"Right here!" Percy called and Paul came over.

"The gym is this way." Paul said and gave a kind smile to the cheerleaders. Percy and I wanting to get out of that situation both went forward and hit our outside knees on the girls' legs. It made a hollow metallic sound.

"Watch it, _fish_." They growled in unison and Percy and I went inside.

"Definitely monsters." I said and he nodded. Then that red headed girl was in front of us, facing us. "Do you mind explaining this one?" I asked Percy then he yanked me into a sea of teenagers. We were two in three hundred at least and we sat down on the bleachers like the rest.

Percy sat to my left and for a few minutes after he had relaxed and had at least pretended to not not be listening -because he certainly wasn't pretending to be listening- I was the one to jump. The red headed stalker was right next to me.

"Explain. Now." I growled under my breath to Percy. He look over and cringed.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare." he said and her jaw dropped. Did they have some kind of history?

"Your Percy… somebody. I didn't catch you name last winter."

"I obviously didn't either." I muttered referring to her name.

"Thalia, this is the mortal who saved me at the Hoover Dam." Percy said.

"The one who can see through the Mist." I guessed.

"Again why do you call me mortal like your not? And what is this Mist you keep talking about?" she demanded.

"The Mist is-"

"Percy, your not seriously thinking of telling her?" I asked with wide eyes.

"I deserve to know. He owes me." Rachel said.

"It's best you don't get involved with us." I snapped and she was about to say something when one of our two cheerleader friends began to talk. It was the African American one.

"I'm, like, Kelli and this is Tammi!" she bubbled then Ms. Dare yelped and people snickered at her.

"Run." she said looking at Percy directly in the eyes.

"What do you see?" he asked her leaning over me to her.

"Go, now!" she hissed and made her way off the bleachers. Teachers and others were frowning and getting annoyed at her hasty exit.

Percy stood up and Kelli smiled gingerly at him. I got up too and pulled him along.

I saw a flash of red go into a room full of instruments.

"Hey, Red, what's going on?" I asked.

"Didn't you see them? They're awful! Please, tell me what they are? All the things I see are so monsterous and weird." she begged. I felt sorry for her but I couldn't be the one to tell her.

"Their monsters. You can see through the Mist which is a magic vail that sheilds reality from most mortals. There are some exceptions like you and my mom." Percy rushed out.

We heard voices down the hall coming towards our room. I went to stand beside a cabinet out of view from the door. Percy and Rachel crouched behind drums. Percy was kind of shielding Rachel in a heroic way but I didn't like it at all. He seemed to be explaining something else to her.

"I knew it!" she gasped and he looked disturbed like he wasn't ready for that type of reaction then the door knob turned.

"Percy, Thalia, come out, come out, whereever you are." Kelli said standing right in front of the drum set.

"What do they look like?" Percy asked.

"They're terrible!" Rachel discribed vaguely.

"I usually don't take girls but for you mortal, you eye sight is a little _too_ good, I can stand to make the exception." Percy stood up and uncapped Riptide and stepped forward.

"Percy, I don't want to play that game." Tammi pouted and Percy seemed to go in a trance.

"Yes, Percy, how about you put down your sword and let Tammi give you a kiss instead." Kelli promted and Percy's sword lowered. I could smell electricity and I was sparking mad. Literally. Sparks were flying. I charged Tammi and stabbed her from behind before _my boyfriend_ could give in to her demands.

"Snap out of it, Jackson!" I yelled and his eyes became clear and he looked at Kelli the said the same thing as I did at the same time.

"A vampire!" we yelled while I said it more as a question. The dust from Tammi sprinkled onto us and Rachel was grossed out by it.

"Why does everyone think that? No, you fool. That legend was based off of my kind!" Kelli said.

"So you don't drink blood?" My stupid Kelp Head asked cocking his head waiting for her answer.

"I'm an empousai, servants of Hecate!"

"I'd really wish all the gods would stick to one side." Percy grumbled.

"Yes I do drink blood in fact. I drink the blood of men."

"No way is my boyfriend going to let you give him a kiss or drink his blood." I growled and went forward trying to fight her then I heard voices down the hall. I stopped to figure out what to do but she already had a plan in motion. She was going to strike me or intend to. Of course Percy stepped in with Riptide as Rachel threw a drum at her.

"AHH!" she screamed as the door opened and Percy trusted his sword into her but she had already errupted into flames. Rachel stood up with monster dust falling off of her.

"Percy… what did you do?" Paul asked mortified.

"Run." Rachel advised as if it weren't obvious. The room still had a going fire but nothing they couldn't handle. Percy, Rachel, and I jumped out of the window and ran.

We stopped a block away to gather ourselves.

"What just happened?" Rachel asked but it seemed to be more to herself."

"_Your camp will go up in flames." _the empousai's voice came to our minds and we looked toward the school to see large red eyes in the smoke but then it was gone.

"It's official. I'm team Jacob." I said. Vampires were just to real now.

"What's wrong with camp?" Percy asked worried.

"Percy what did you do now?" Annabeth asked jogging up to us.

"We've got to get to camp now." I said.

"Wait! You are not leaving me out of the loop anymore, Percy." Rachel said.

"Who's she?" Annabeth asked pointing to Rachel the mortal was a stray dog. I didn't blame her.

"Tell you later," I mumbled with an eye roll. "We've got to find out what's going on at camp. Movie is cancelled." I said.

"Here." Rachel said then grabbed Percy's hand and scribbled something down. "Call me and explain as soon as you can." she demanded then ran towards the school. "I'll make something up and cover for you! Just get your butt out of sight!"

"You told a mortal girl about half-bloods?" Annabeth asked Percy.

"She can see through the mist. She saw the monsters before I did."

"So naturally you tell her the truth?"

"She recognized me from the Hoover Dam so-"

"You met her _before_?" Annabeth questioned.

"That was my reaction." I mumbled under my breath.

"Um, last winter," Percy said then looked at me. "But seriously, I barely know her."

"She's kind of cute." I said testing to see his reaction. He probably saw a dangerous glint in my eye but I couldn't hold it back.

"I-I never thought about it." he answered in a somewhat honest way. I could tell that he thought about her just from the look in his eyes but he was honest by how he looked me in the eyes. Unless he's great at manipulating like Luke was…

"_You friends made slaves to the Lord of Time."_ the voice rang out once more.

"Let's go. Now." I commanded.


	2. Chapter 2 angry daughter of Zeus

**i don't own PJO**

**sorry about the delay! ill post another chapter tomorrow or the day after tomorrow (:  
**

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Nothing caps off the morning -that was supposed to spend with two best friends- than having your plans cancelled and a semi-angry daughter of Zeus causing the hair on your skin to prick up all over. I knew Thalia, therefore I knew she was upset. Percy was sitting on my right and Thalia on my left and I think that's best. She's mad about this Rachel girl, Percy's mad about camp being in potential danger and the movie being thrown off, and me I'm mad because I was looking forward to a break.

What's worse, Percy had started to try to talk to Thalia but she was acting like he'd punched her grandmother. I even put in I hadn't heard anything about Nico. They had filled me in on their discovery. Then Percy had made a call to his mom on my phone. He explained the whole attack that had happened, that he'd be at camp, I said hi, and to tell Paul sorry."

Then the stupid Seaweed Brain was looking at his hand. The hand Rachel Elizabeth Dare had wrote her number on in _permanent_ marker. Thals glanced over and just loved that little scene. Then we made it to camp. The three of us hike the hill made it passed the dragon who likes me then we just stared down the valley. We all exchanged glances, I'm sure they felt what I felt. The hill seemed to be holding it's breath. Tension rolled through the camp as though they were waiting for something dreadful to happen.

"I need to talk to Clarisse." I excused myself and went to find the daughter of Ares. I may be a hunter now but I still am a highly respected person at camp and they kept me updated whether it be Grover, Malcolm, or Chiron himself. I went to the forest where the Counsil of Cloven Elders would decide Grover's searchers license fate. I walked over to Clarisse and Grover's sniffling girlfriend, Juniper, a tree nymph. Grover was telling his story that I've heard before when Chiron comes with Percy on his back. Chiron dropped him next to us. Clarisse muttered _Punk _to Percy which he took as a pleasant greeting.

I put my arm around Juniper who had been crying and was trying to recover herself.

"It's going terribly," she said dabbing at her eyes.

"No, no," I said patting her back reassuringly. "He'll be fine Juniper." I looked over to Percy and mouthed: _Grover's girl friend._

Percy looked a bit confused until he really took in Juniper's appearance. Then he tried focusing on the trial. Then Thalia came over.

Thalia's P.O.V.

"What's with the group of fat goats?" I teased until I saw a crying girl. A crying dryad.

"Grover's girl friend." Percy said and I raised my eyebrows. Who knew Goat Boy could land one?

"Master Underwood! Do you really expect us to believe this?" one asked.

"But, Silenus, it's the truth!" Grover argued.

"For _six months_ we've been hearing your preposterous claims about Pan-"

"But I did!"

"Impudence!" another barked.

"Now, Maron, patience." Chiron advised. Was his name moron?

"We've had it up to our horns about this! That Pan would speak to him… to _him_."

"Whoa, what's wrong with _him_?" I asked as Juniper looked ready to fight the old satyr.

"Whoa, wrong fight girly." Clarisse said to Juniper as she and Annabeth held her back.

"And who are you?" Maron asked me.

"I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus," I said not giving a hellhound if it was respectful or not. Then Chiron stopped him from saying something back. Chiron whispered in his ear and Silenus leaned in to hear as well. Maron's face dropped and Silenus said something and Maron nodded somewhat pleased.

"Alright, Master Underwood, we'll give you one more chance." they said.

"Thank you! Th-"

"One week."

"One week? But sir-"

"That's all and after that you should pursue a career that your dramatic skills can be of use. Theater or tap dancing perhaps?" Silenus said.

"Meeting adjourned." Maron said and they were gone.

Grover then came up to us.

"Hi, Percy," he said to Percy, his best friend. "That went well huh?"

"Those old goats! Oh, Grover, they don't know how hard you've tried!" Juniper said.

"There's another option." Clarisse mentioned then as Grover was about to respond the conch horn blew.

"What's the other option?" Percy and I asked at the same time. Annabeth pursed her lips.

"I'll tell you later." she decided and ran off.

"Oh no she didn't." I said.

"I know! I hate it when she does that!" Percy complained.

"Oh I don't mind when she does it to you but she never does it to me! The nerve of those hunters." I grumbled.

I'm on my way back to my cabin for cabin inspections.

"I doubt you'll help me clean up," Percy stated.

"Your right." I said with a smile. He groaned. "Hey, I'm not even sure how much of a mess my cabin is." I said then he shrugged and went into his as I went into mine.

Now I'm the only kid in this cabin and I've crammed myself around the corner to the statue of hippy Zeus doesn't 'see' me. It was more a shrine or temple than a cabin. I didn't have much of a mess expect for an unmade bed so I made it then sat down. I never let Percy come in my cabin not only because it's creepy in here and against the rules but because I have pictures on my wall by my bed.

There was a picture of me and Annabeth, Annabeth, me and Percy, and some pictures with Luke in them. Percy would get mad and jealous about those pictures and I don't desire any drama or fighting with Percy so I just don't let him in here.

"Pretty good, Thalia." Silena said checking the room cringes at my dad's statue then leaves. Once she advised some curtains or color schemes but I summoned a little lightning and said it was a sign from my father so she hasn't pressed the matter. But really Silena's a nice girl. Especially for a daughter of Aphrodite. Silena did 'pretty'. I'm a girl and _I _don't even do 'pretty'.

Later after Percy and Tyson were at the forges they came down to the canoe lake with me and Annabeth. Annabeth was really glad to see Tyson but she seemed so distracted. I was still trying to get over my past experiences with cyclops so I wouldn't be rude to Tyson. He's Percy's brother and he's a really sweet guy, -or cyclops- I guess. She kept looking over at the forest and Percy and I caught each other's gaze. I could tell he thought what I did.

She was thinking about Grover's problem. I couldn't blame her. Grover finding Pan was his lifelong goal. His father and uncle disappeared following the same goal, but I have a feeling about Grover. I mean I'm no daughter of Athena but Grover got two chances to bring the most powerful half-bloods of the century to camp. All the ones who have something to do with the prophecy: Me and Percy, maybe Annabeth, and… Luke. Luke is playing a big role by help Kronos with whatever he's doing. Annabeth wouldn't leave my and Percy's side so she had to have a piece in this. Anyway, back to Grover. He heard Pan's voice saying _I await you_. Clearly he's going to be the one to find him or get help from him in some way. Pan even sent us a gift from the wild even though it was deadly. After all this, if Grover's searcher's license was taken away it would crush him.

"Annabeth?" I asked staring at the forest. "What's this other way?"

"Yeah Clarisse mentioned it." Percy added. Annabeth picked up a stone and skipped it acorss the lake.

"Something Clarisse scouted out. I helped her with it this spring. But it would be dangerous, especially for Grover.

"Goat Boy scares me." Tyson muttered. I tried covering up a shocked smile. Percy just stared at him like saying _of all things your scared of a small satyr?_

"Whhy would you be scared of Grover?" he asked.

"Hooves and horns," Tyson muttered nervously. "Goat fur makes my nose itchy." he added. And that pretty much ended the conversation on Grover.

I went back to my cabin and tried to work in a nap before dinner. Of course it wasn't peaceful, it had to be filled with dreams. I dreamed of Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Ew.

"_**What happened here?" **_

"_**The cheerleader, she was trying to get my friend Percy to give her a kiss. Just a kiss. I didn't get it but he told her he had a girlfriend. His girlfriend was with us, Thalia. Thalia stepped in between the cheerleader and Percy and she glared at the girl. All Thalia has to do is glare and even the marines would go running."**_

"_**And then?"**_

"_**The first girl ran out all mad and her friend wasn't okay with her friend be dissed, turned down, rejected-"**_

"_**I get it. Continue with your account."**_

"_**She tried to come at Thalia with that whole I'm going to slap you so hard stuff then she was about to but Percy stepped in front of Thalia and I threw a bongo at the cheerleader. She put something in her hand and yelled then dropped it and a fire was going."**_

"_**Why did you three jump out the window?"**_

"_**Did you not hear me? It was a FIRE. I wasn't about to stand there, wait until I get burned, then stop, drop, and roll! I followed my instinct and told them to run and pushed them out the window. We went running until Thalia was coughing. Percy said she needed her inhaler and after that they needed to hurry to catch their ride to their camp. Then I came back here."**_

"_**Thank you Miss Dare. We'll be in touch."**_

The girl did have guts lying and yelling that we jumped because we didn't want to die burning in a fire. She gained a little respect from me until she said I had asthma. Why did I have to be the weak one?


	3. Chapter 3 Percy's Problems

**i don't own PJO**

**i was told in a review about my spelling and grammar mistakes, sorry. I -like the characters- have ADHD and dyslexia. But anywho here's the story!  
**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

I was tossing and turning that night. I was a little tired but I didn't want to go to sleep. I had the eery feeling that I'd have dreams. Not the normal dreams that mortals get but the crazy half-blood dreams that seem to get more frequent and vivid at camp. I had been staring at the bunk bed above me for quite some time now, unless it was the ADHD making time seem longer, when I noticed a strange glow in the room.

I turned over and noticed the salt water fountain, a gift from my father, was glowing a bright green. I threw off the covers and cautiously walked over to it. Steam rose from the hot salt water, rainbow colors were shimmering through it. It was the only source of light in the room other than the glow from the moon outside. Then a pleasant female voice spoke from the steam.

"Please deposit one drachma."

I looked over at Tyson. He was sleeping, he sleeps as heavily as a tranquilized elephant. I have no idea what to think. I've never gotten a collect Iris-message before. A golden drachma gleamed at the bottom of the fountain. I scooped it up and threw it in the mist and it disappeared.

"O, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me…uh, whatever you need to show me?" I said.

I seemed to have done the trick because the mist shimmered. I saw the dark shore of a river. Wisps of fog drifted across the black water. The beach was strewn with jagged volcanic rock. A young buy squatted at the river bank attending a fire. The flames burned an unnatural blue color. Then the light hit the boy's face to where I could see. It was Nico di Angelo.

He was throwing pieces of paper -that he used to hold dear to him- in the fire. Mythomagic cards from the game he'd been obsessed with last winter. Nico was only ten or eleven but he looked older. His shaggy black hair had grown longer and almost reached his shoulders. His eyes were still dark, almost pure black. His olive skin was paler. He wore ripped black jeans and a battered aviator's jacket that was several sizes too big, unzipped over a black shirt. His face was grimy and his eyes looked a little wild. He looked like kid who'd been living on the streets.

I sat there waiting for Nico to look at me. No doubt the poor kid would go nuts -and not with joy. He'd go berserk accusing my of letting his sister die and how I broke my promise. But Nico didn't seem to notice me. I sat dead quite- no pun intended- because if Nico didn't face me he obviously hadn't sent the Iris message. If he hadn't who had?

Nico tossed another card in the flame like it meant nothing to him ever. The sight broke me a little. This kid used to hang on to my ever word, I was his role model, and the brother he never had. I hurt him so bad he'd ended up turning his back on his childhood.

"Unless," he muttered. "I can't believe I ever liked this stuff."

"A childish game, master." A voice said by the fire but I couldn't see who. Nico stared across the river. On the other side was a black beach shrouded in haze. I recognized this place, I'd been there. Nico di Angelo was in the Underworld, camping at the edge of the Styx. He has to know who he is by now, the son of Hades. How else would he be alive in the underworld without a quest, a lot of drachmas, or anything?

"I've failed. There's no way to get her back." Nico muttered trying to cover up the despair in his voice. The other voice kept silent making me wonder is it was still there.

"Is there? Speak." Nico demanded.

Something shimmered at first I thought it was the fire light but when I focused back on Nico I saw it in the corner of my eye again. It's like looking at a glow-in-the-dark object. If you look at it directly it was barely there but if you didn't focus on it directly it was there. What shimmered was an outline of a man, a ghost.

"It has never been done but there may be a way," the ghost-man said.

"Tell me," Nico said hungrily his eyes shining with a fierce light.

"An exchange. A soul for a soul."

"I've offered!"

"Not yours," the ghost commanded. "You cannot offer your father a soul he will already collect anyway," Yep he definitely knew who his dad was. "Nor will he be anxious for the death of his son. I mean a soul who should have died already. Somebody who's cheated death." Nico's face darkened after this information.

"Not that again. Your talking about murder."

"I'm talking justice. Vengeance."

"Those are not the same thing." Nico said and in the back of my mind I wanted to smile. He sounded so much like Bianca when she would correct Nico. But then again the thought made me sad.

"You will learn differently when you get older." The ghost laughed dryly. Nico stared at the flames.

"Why can't I at least summon her? I want to talk to her. She would… she would help me." Nico said

"_I_ will help you," the ghost promised and I didn't like his promise at all. "Have I not saved you many times? Did I not lead you through the maze and teach you how to use your powers? Do you want revenge for your sister or not?" he demanded.

I didn't like the ghost's tone. He reminded me of an old school bully who would convince kids to do stupid things. Like Kronos had convince Luke…

Nico got a dangerously scary glint to his eyes. It wasn't the old mischievous glint the would sometimes get but one of anger and resentment. He turned away from the fire and the ghost and I couldn't see it but a single tear rolled down his face as he shook with anger.

"Alright. What's your plan?" Nico asked.

"We have many dark roads to travel-" the ghost was saying with a smile to his words. Then Nico and the rest of the image vanished.

"Please deposit one drachma for another fiver minutes." the pleasant voice spoke. I looked down at the fountain but their weren't any in there then I checked my pockets but I was in my pajamas I lunged for the nightstand but was too late. The room was dark and I was left standing alone listening to the gurgle of the salt water fountain and the waves crashing on the beach outside.

First thing, Nico is alive. Second, he was trying to bring back Bianca. Third he needed a soul to exchange someone who had cheated death, no doubt wasn't Hades favorite, and he wanted vengeance out of this. I had a feeling Nico di Angelo would come looking for me for my soul.

In the morning at breakfast I slouched in my seat. Thalia sent me a quizzical look but didn't say anything. Annabeth, though, asked.

"What's wrong Seaweed Brain?" she asked.

"Tired. I didn't go to sleep until one." I said.

"You obviously went into a deep sleep." she said.

"Huh?"

"Weren't you listening to Lee Fletcher?" she asked I still looked confused.

"Son of Apollo?" she prompt.

"I know who he is, Annabeth, what about him?" I asked

"There was an Ethiopian drakon outside of camp borders but it couldn't get in. He and his siblings got it to retreat from it's pursuit but the whole situation was pretty loud. Not even Dionysus or a child of Hypnos slept through it." she explained. Then Quintus, the new swords-master added:

"And there will be plenty more attacks like this and much more frequent."

Everyone began murmuring. We all knew the rumors: Luke and his army were planning an attack on Camp Half-Blood. It didn't help us that our numbers had dropped from over a hundred to about eighty since some campers have died, gone missing, or joined Luke.

"Good time fore new war games to be issued. Better practice and preparation." Qunitus said with a glint in his eyes that made me want to not trust him. I went over to give my offering to Poseidon.

"To Poseidon, please help me with Nico and Luke… and Grover's problem…" there was so much to worry about but I couldn't stay there all morning. Chiron and Grover made their way over to my table after I sat down. Grover was bleary eyed and his shirt was inside out. Tyson shifted uncomfortably as Grover sat his plate down next to me.

"I, um, I'll go polish my fish ponies." he said and got up and ran back to the cabin. Poor guy.

"Percy, how'd you sleep?" Chiron asked. At first I thought he knew about the dream then I figured he must have noticed I didn't help with the Drakon.

"Uh, fine."

"Well I brought Grover over and thought maybe you two could chat. I have some messages to attend to…" Chiron said then gave Grover a meaningful look before he trotted off.

"What's he talking about?" I asked Grover. He chewed his eggs and I could tell he was distracted because he bit the prongs off and chewed and swallowed those down too.

"He want's you to convince me." Grover mumbled.

"Convince you of what?" I asked. Then Annabeth and Thalia slid next to me on the bench.

"I'll tell you what it's about: the Labyrinth." Annabeth said.


	4. Chapter 4 Labyrinth Talk

**I don't own PJO!**

**Sorry about the short chapter and the long wait until the next chapter. I hate being one of those writers who can't update fast it should only be for next week because of finals. I did get a charger for my laptop though so after finals i wont really have any excuses for not updating at least once a week.  
**

* * *

"You guys are supposed to be here," I said to Thalia and Annabeth.

"We need to talk." Annabeth insisted.

"But the rules-"

"Percy when have I given a damn about the rules?" Thalia asked. If Mr. D were here he would've strangled them with grape vines or something but he wasn't here… Quintus looked over and raised an eyebrow but otherwise hadn't said anything.

"Look, Grover's in trouble and their only one way to help him. It's the Labyrinth. That's what Clarisse and I have been investigating." I shifted my weight trying to think clearly.

"You mean the maze where they kept the min-"

"Bull monster." Thalia injected before I could accidentally summon it.

"Yes." Annabeth said.

"So… it's not under the King's palace in Crete anymore, it's under some building in America…" I trailed off when I noticed the three giving me a weird stares. I thought I had this stuff figured out by now.

"Under a _building_, Kelp Head? Really?" Thalia asked.

"Percy, the Labyrinth is _huge_. It wouldn't sit under a building." Annabeth said.

"Or even a city." Grover mumbled.

"So… is the Labyrinth part of the Underworld?" I asked.

"No," Annabeth frowned. "Well there may be passages from the Labyrinth down into the Underworld. I'm not sure. But the Underworld is way, way down. The Labyrinth is right under the mortal world. It's been growing and connecting city to city. You can get to almost anywhere down there." Annabeth said.

"If you don't get lost or die a painful death." Grover muttered.

"Grover, there has to be a way," Annabeth said in a tone like they've had this conversation before. "Clarisse lived."

"Barely! And that other guy-"

"He went insane he didn't die." Annabeth justified as if that were any better. Grover's lip quivered.

"Oh joy,"

"Wait what about Clarisse? And this other guy?" I asked. Annabeth looked over at the Area table and Clarisse was watching us like she knew what we were talking about but as soon as we looked she fixed her eyes on her food.

"Last year Clarisse went on this mission for Chiron," Annabeth said and Thalia and I nodded.

"Wasn't it top seccret?" Thalia asked.

"Which explains why I don't know about it." I grumbled.

"It was a secert," she agreed. "Because she would Chris Rodriguez."

"The guy from the Hermes cabin?" I remembered. Chris was one of those half-bloods who had abandoned camp to join Luke's cause.

"Yeah last year he just appeared in Phionex Arizona near Clarisse's mom's house."

"What do you mean by appeared?" Thalia asked.

"He was just wandering around in the desert in 120 degree weather. In full Greek armor babbling about string. He'd been driven _completely_ insane. Clarisse brought him to her mom's house so the mortals wouldn't lock him up in a padded cell. She tried to nurse him back to help and Chiron went and interviewed him and got only one thing: Luke's men have been exploring the Labyrinth."

The way Annabeth said Luke's name made me happy for her. She didn't say it with a choking voice, regret, disappointment, hurt, or love. She said it almost as if it were the name of a state.

"Chiron had Clarisse and I do some researching to find out what they were up to."

"And?" I asked.

"There are doors _everywhere_ to get in and out of the Labyrinth. If Luke figured out how to navigate it, he could move with incredible speed."

"But it's a maze right?"

"Filled with horrible traps." Grover added.

"Anyways, we think he's trying to find Ariadne's string."

"The string Theseus used." I said. Thalia nodded approvingly.

"Why would he need Ariadne's string besides to use the Labyrinth?" Thalia asked Annabeth. A grave look crossed Annabeth's face making her grey eyes become dark.

"Remember what the empousa said about camp? We think that Luke is planning an invasion on the camp." she said and it was quite. Thalia looked down at her hands. Thalia was strong but she thought she loved Luke once, maybe even still does, but hearing he was going to destroy her home and family probably wasn't going to settle right with her. I placed an arm around her waist in comfort and she leaned into my embrace.

"Don't worry too much," Grover started.

"Why?"

"We haven't found an entrance _inside _of camp. The borders will keep his army out even if he finds the ones after Manhattan."

"Wait what does the Labyrinth have to do with Grover?" I asked looking at my friend in despair.

"I believe that it's the key to his problem."

"You think Pan is under ground?" Thalia asked in disbelief. "If satyrs don't like underground what makes you think the god of them would like it?"

"Exactly," Annabeth said like she made sense. "That would explain why he's impossible to find, no satyr would go searching for him down there."

"She's right about the second half." Grover put in miserably. "Anti-satyr zone. No flowers, no coffee, no sun-"

"G-man lighten up," I said. "This is Annabeth we're talking about. I'd trust her with my life." I said. Then Quintus cleared his throat.

"Guys-" I warned.

"We'll talk later." Thalia said getting up. Annabeth lingered a moment and squeezed the Hades out of my arm.

"Convince him." she mouthed then left too.

"I can't do it Percy. I'll have to start a puppet theater-"

"G-man, calm down! We'll figure something out like we always do."

"Perce, you've seen me underground…"

"I believe that you'll do fine." I said confidently.

"Well Juniper is waiting, good thing she finds cowards attractive, huh?" Grover said as he lumbered off.


	5. Chapter 5 Annabeth gets her first quest

**I'm back! Sorry after finals a friend came from out of town and stayed with us so i had to share my room and blah blah blah. Anyways here's a long chapter and a heads up: things will be different from the book pretty soon.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympian series or any other of Rick Riordan's work.  
**

* * *

Thalia's P.O.V.

After dinner there was capture the flag.

"Heroes," Quintus said with a suspicious glint in his eyes. "Tonight's training will be different than usual but for the better. Good luck." he said and it sounded as if Chiron mumbled, you'll need it.

"Alright everybody you know our enemy," Annabeth said taking charge. "So no fighting amongst ourselves." she chided giving Percy and I pointed looks.

"They wouldn't fight since their _dating_." Conner Stoll snickered. Percy gave him a lazy glare while I went full force. He cowered behind his brother, Travis.

"Alright, so we've heard where the Ares cabin has their flag. Apollo and Demeter have their own defense systems ready-" Percy was saying.

"BEGIN!" Chiron declared.

"Go!" I ordered and took the front position of chasing the flag. Percy came up behind me and I assumed Annabeth had gone invisible. After a bit of fighting Annabeth shouts.

"Thals, help me ROCK!" she yelled which was our code word for Zeus' fist which to Percy looks like a plain old pile of rocks in the form of drakon poop. He's such an idiot.

Annabeth and I ran over then heard rustling in the bushes. A huge scorpion emerged. I nodded to myself in encouragement. Annabeth and I could handle this. Then a couple more came out and hungrily stared at us.

"It's times like these when I wish I weren't with a child of the big three." Annabeth mumbled.

"That rhymed." I noticed.

"Climb?" I suggested.

"No time and I wouldn't want my back turned to them. Gods, _three_ of them?" Then they charged.

Annabeth had blocked it's tail with the flat of her blade but I didn't like the idea of my semi-immortal best friend fighting a scorpion with only a knife. I pulled out Aegis and tried to drive them back while I also stabbed with my spear. Annabeth and I were scooting our way around the rock trying to avoid sudden death when I felt no rock behind me and began to fall. I shrieked and pulled Annabeth's hand in a desperate attempt and we fell in with hearing someone above shout:

"Thalia!"

Percy had came a moment too late. Annabeth gasped.

"Beth?" I asked.

"Here." she whispered. I was about to move when she hissed for me to stay still.

"This one big random basement." I whispered with a shaky voice.

"It's a corridor. Two steps back," she suggested and we did then she cautiously walked around. "Help me look for a Delta." she commanded and I was so confused I just looked for the Greek letter.

"Annabeth, what's-?"

"Found it!" she shouted happily and an opening opened up and a latter appeared. We began climbing out.

"Oh gods what happened?" Percy demanded running forward and pulling me into a big warm hug. This room secretly had shaken me up and to be in Percy's arms was the best thing in the world. I buried my face in his chest and he stroked my hair until I noticed people were gathering. Then I put on my brave face and faced them while still letting Percy hold me.

"Thalia! Anniebeth!" Tyson cried coming towards us and unfortunately for Annabeth he gripped her in a bear hug. "You live!" she shouted then dropped her to the ground where she was breathing hard then he ruffled my hair.

"Chase, you found it didn't you?" Clarisse asked Annabeth.

"Let's talk at the Big House…"

"We found the Labyrinth." I realized and Percy looked slightly confused.

"Yeah, you've been gone for at least two hours. We lost the game because a cyclops sat on me." Grover said pointedly towards Tyson.

"It was accident!" Tyson cried followed by a sneeze.

"Let's talk of this tomorrow, return to your cabins for the night." Chiron ordered while eying the boulders as if Luke would come out an minute.

"An invasion route straight into the heart of camp." I heard Annabeth mutter while shaking her head then she ran off to her cabin.

I went back to the creepy hippy Zeus cabin. I was more tired then I thought I was. As soon as my head hit the pillow my eyes slowly closed until I was in some tunnel.

A girl was on the ground staring off into space.

"She's doing it again." a beefy boy said. The tall one who was in the lead stopped running and came back for the other two.

"Let's grab her and see if we can make it back out into the mortal world." the tall one said with a confident voice.

Then my dream drifted into another…

"Take the left. We'll take the right. Find it and don't screw up." Luke snapped and two groups parted but everyone seemed to be doing their own thing. Except for Luke who had four drachnae with him.

In the morning Annabeth and Percy met me outside my cabin.

"You look tired," Annabeth noticed me then Percy. "You too."

"Dreams." we both said.

"Mine was about people in the labyrinth some searching for the entrance to camp others I'm not so sure about. Luke himself in down there." I added. Annabeth looked sad at that thought but then pulled it together.

"Mine was about Daedalus and his son locked up by some king." Percy said.

"Well I barely slept last night. I was researching in as many scrolls as I could from my cabin before I passed out. Nothing seems to be agreeing on anything."

We walked to the arena for the war counsel. Mrs. O'Leary was gnawing on some dummy while Chiron and Quintus stood by the weapons rack.

Clarisse and Annabeth sat next to each other and lead the briefing. Grover and Tyson sat as far from each other as possible. Malcolm, Annabeth's brother was also present but anytime Annabeth is at camp he lets her take over being cabin counselor. Juniper the tree nymph and the Stolls sat on the same side as me while Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Lee Fletcher, and me sat on the other side with Argus, head of security, behind us. Things had to be serious if he was here.

"Luke knew everything about camp, he must've already known where the entrance was." Annabeth said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Ugh! That's what I've been trying to tell you! Luke used to use it." Juniper said.

"You knew about the Labyrinth entrance and you didn't say anything until now?" Silena questioned. Juniper turned green.

"I didn't know it was important. It was just a yucky old cave."

"She has good taste," Grover added.

"I wouldn't have paid any attention except, well, it was Luke." she said blushing a lighter green.

"Forget what I said about her having good taste." Grover grumbled.

"Anyway Luke may be looking for Daedalus' workshop. We've got to convince him not to aid Luke before Luke finds him." Annabeth said.

"Convince him? Isn't he dead?" I asked.

"One would hope. He lived three thousand years ago?" Quintus said.

"I've got my money on him being dead. In my dream last night he didn't look like he was making it to the next week." Percy said.

"He's the greatest inventor and craftsman-"

"Not another speech on your favorite brother please." Conner said causing Annabeth to glare.

"Well in my dream last night it was of the past. He didn't look so good back then…." Percy said.

"Alive or not we have to go inside the maze don't we?" I asked Clarisse and Annabeth.

"Hold on, why don't we just blow up the entrance?" Percy suggested and Malcolm looked at him in pity.

"GREAT IDEA! I'll go get the dynamite!" Grover yelled.

"It's not that easy idiots. We tried that in Phoenix." Clarisse said.

"Clarisse demolished a whole building and the entrance just shifted a few feet. And we aren't going to destroy camp by trying it either."

"It's magical architecture. Made in the ancient times which probably made it stronger. It'll take an enormous amount of power to just seal one entrance." I said.

"She's right." Annabeth backed me up.

"Then there's one thing left to do. We fight. Set up a defensive line surrounding the entrance and wait day and night for Luke to try and use it." Lee Fletcher suggested.

"We'll definitely set up defenses but an army can come through… we'll need all our resources to stand a chance." which was Beckendorf's nice way of saying we didn't stand much a chance but he wanted to give us hope. I looked to Chiron and the fact that he didn't say anything optimistic made me realize we'd probably die.

"First thing: go into the Labyrinth and get to Daedalus' workshop and prevent Luke from getting Ariadne's string."

"If we can't navigate the maze, what's the point?" Percy asked. He too realized we had almost no chance and he usually made the others feel he was confident.

"I've studied Architecture for years, I'd know Daedalus' maze better than anybody." Annabeth said.

"How by reading about it?"

"Well, yes."

"That's not enough!"

"It has to be!"

"Well it's not!"

"Are you going to help me, Percy, or not?" Annabeth asked.

"Hey, we need a quest first, right Chiron?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes."

"Well obviously Annabeth should lead this quest." Clarisse said.

"You've done just as much Clarisse you should go too-"

"Sorry girly. I'm not going down there again."

"Clarisse is scared?" Travis mocked.

"You don't know what I've seen! What happened…" she said then ran out.

"I didn't mean-" Travis was saying.

"She's had a difficult year. Now as I understand we've chosen Annabeth?" we all nodded. "Well then my dear your time to visit the Oracle has come. Assuming you come back in one piece, we'll hear your prophecy from you shortly." Chiron said.

Percy left then came back just before Annabeth did.

"I'll take the quest." she said and no one cheered. This was insanely suicidal.

"The prophecy?" Chiron asked.

**You shall delve into the endless maze**

**The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise.**

"The lost one! That must be Pan!" Grover said excitedly.

"With the dead and a traitor. Not so great." Percy added.

**You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand**

**the child of Athena's final stand.**

Everyone looked around. Annabeth was a child of Athena obviously. Final stand… I didn't like the idea of that.

"Hey now… Annabeth isn't the only child of Athena right?"

"Who's this ghost king?" Beckendorf asked and Percy grimaced. He knew something.

"Are there more lines? The prophecy doesn't sound complete…." Chiron said.

"I- I can't remember." Annabeth lied. We all knew she was great for her memory.

**Destroy with a hero's final breath**

"And?"

"The point is I'm supposed to go down there and I'll need help," She looked to Percy. "Will you come?"

"I'm in." Percy answered automatically. Annabeth smiled for the first time in days and I saw Percy's eyes light up from it. Annabeth was like his best friend and he was protective of his friends. The fact he made her smile made the possibility of dying all worth it.

"Grover you too? The Wild in waiting." Annabeth said. Juniper pulled on Grover's sleeve with a silent plead for him to stay.

"I'll pack extra snacks." Grover said to Annabeth though his eyes were on Juniper.

"And Tyson I'll need you." Annabeth said.

"Yay! Blow-things-up time!" he clapped.

"Annabeth, this goes against ancient laws. Only two should go. In the last quest only three came back…"

"I know but I need them all. I can't imagine doing this without Percy. I know Tyson is needed and Grover has a calling." Annabeth said and my heart broke at the thought of Percy going in there especially without me.

"Annabeth is a hunter, does she have to check with Artemis?" Silena asked.

"No. Artemis knew what she was doing by sending Annabeth back here. You'll leave dawn tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6 Quest time

_**PLEASE**_** READ**  
**SO SORRY. i uploaded the chapter that goes before it late because i didn't notice that the site wasn't uploading the chapter. i've never expirienced that before but for now on i will triple check to see if it's uploaded. so if you read this one the one before is needs to be read. again sorry! I don't own PJO  
**

**thank you chessrd for letting me know about this!  
**

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I'm stupid, so so stupid. How could I bring Percy along? The prophecy clearly said and lose a love to worse than death. I know it was a mistake for asking Percy to come along. If he died or whatever happens to him - i don't even want to think about it- Thalia would be crushed. It'd end up hurting two people I loved now more than two. Percy came this far with protecting the camp even as a newcomer. The whole camp would be devastated.

"Knock, knock?" Percy said and I dropped my scrolls. "Sorry. I knocked and you didn't hear I guess then I said it-"

"Seaweed Brain." I said stopping his apologetic rant. He smiled sheepishly.

"Do you need any help with for tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'm just rereading over what I've been reading. Nothing is agreeing on anything. We only have the architectural styles to go off from."

"Annabeth, if anyone can figure it out it's you. You're the smartest girl I've ever met."

"Thanks Percy." I said then broke down into his arms.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"Annabeth, I volunteered to go. No worries."

"No I asked you-"

"Which was a fair question. You went to the Underworld with me. We owe each other. Plus I couldn't imagine not going on the quest and not knowing what happened to my little sis." Percy said stroking my hair.

"What if something happens though?"

"We'll figure out a way to make it work. Your not going to die, Annie." he said and I punched his chest.

"Don't call me that and it's not me I'm worried about." I said and his eyes darkened.

"What was the other line of the prophecy. Don't play me you know you didn't forget."

"Percy-"

"Annabeth Chiron wants you in archery- Am I interrupting." Malcolm said.

"We were looking at maps." Percy said calmly.

"I needed a hug from my big brother and best friend." I said then went out the door to go to archery.

* * *

Thalia's P.O.V.

"I can't believe I can't go." i grumbled

"Thals, we'll be back before you know it."

"Percy, you could go insane!"

"I'll think about you and be fine." he said trying to be cheesy.

"You'll think I'm an illusion like that Chris kid in the Big House basement." Percy shuddered.

"You've met him?"

"I've talked to Annabeth and Chiron." I explained.

"Thalia, I'll be fine." he said again but with an exasperated tone.

"And Annabeth? Child of Athena's final stand didn't sound too good."

"Prophecies always have double meanings."

"The prophecy didn't give a certain number of questers." I noted.

"Thals, don't do anything crazy."

"Jackson don't tell me to not do anything crazy. I'm the daughter of Zeus. I'm Thalia. I will do what I want and when I please."

"Thalia!" he argued.

"Percy stop." I said. We both knew who had the final say in everything. Percy may be too much like me but we knew who had to yield and it was never me.

"I don't want you getting hurt." Percy sighed.

"I don't want you too either. Nor Annabeth."

"Tyson and Grover too."

"Agreed."

"Thals just be safe." Percy said. He knew I was going to do something whether it was in the Labyrinth or not.

* * *

I went to bed that night not sure what I was going to do. As soon as I fell asleep I was pulled into a dream.

I saw Luke and my heart got caught into my throat. This isn't real is it? Last time I'd seen Luke Castellan he was a broken form off the edge of a mountain that I had -I'll admit regrettably- pushed him off.

Luke may have his problems but he is a good guy. Scratch that _was_ a good guy. Now his problems are worse because he broke his promise of family and had tried to kill Percy multiple times and Annabeth last winter.

Luke was kneeling down in front of a golden sarcophagus on some fancy Persian rug. His usually sandy blonde hair was white and he wore a white Greek chiton with a white himation over top. He looked really good. Not just in the _mmm he is fiiiine_ kind of way but he looked healthy like a god. He could pass for a minor god.

"Our spies report success, my lord. Camp Half-Blood is sending a quest into the Labyrinth." Luke said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He must know that Annabeth is leading it.

_Good, _Kronos spoke piercing my mind with his coldness. It was like a painful brain freeze. _I shall be ready by then and lead myself._

"My lord, are you sure we should do it so soon? Maybe Krios or Hyperion could lead-"

_No. I will lead. We just need one more heart to join our cause._

"But the form-" Luke was saying with a shaky voice

_Show me your sword, Luke Castellan. _A jolt wen through me. Luke and I never used out mothers' surname. I hadn't heard that name in years.

Luke brought out Backbiter and with it's celestial bronze and mortal steel, the sword was able to kill monsters and mortals. Even with Luke serving Kronos I couldn't see him kill a mortal.

_You pledged yourself to me. You took this sword as proof of that oath. You wanted power and I gave you that. You are beyond harm and you can avenge yourself and get revenge on Olympus._

"Yes." Luke said with a shiver running through his body.

_Good. Soon Camp Half-Blood will be reduced to ashes. Then we move to Olympus since their closest saviors will be wiped out. The others will be watching Mt. Othrys expecting us to advance from there. We shall obtain success quickly._

There was a knock on the state room doors and Luke stood and sheathed his word and Kronos' presence seemed but a painful nightmare, now gone.

"Come in." Luke said and Kelli, the empousa, came in.

"Hello, Luke." she said wearing a red dress making her look like a model.

"What is it, demon? I told you not to disturb me." Luke said coldly causing Kelli to pout.

"That's not very nice. You look tense. How about a back massage?" she asked. Luke stepped back.

"If you have a report say it, otherwise leave."

"I don't know why your so huffy these days. You _used_ to be fun to hang around." she said and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"That's before I saw what you did to that boy in Seattle."

"He was just a snack. You know my heart belongs to you, Luke." she said batting her eyelashes.

"Thanks but no thanks. Now report or get out." Luke stated.

"Well the-" she started then stopped.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We're being watched. Your senses are dulling, Luke." Kelli said then she and Luke saw me. Luke gasped.

"Thalia," he said then Kelli lunged and I woke up sweating bullets.

* * *

In the morning I went over what Percy needed to have packed for his quest.

"Do you have ambrosia and nectar?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Extra batteries for your flashlight?"

"Yes! Thals, it's not my first quest. I'm packed and ready."

"Did Annabeth give you a check list?"

"Yeah… but I didn't need it mostly." he protested making me smile.

I looked over at Grover and Juniper was doing the same thing with him.

"Hey, I had a dream about Nico. He was raising the dead trying to figure out how to bring his sister back and talking about going into the labyrinth-"

"Percy!" Chiron called.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me? Tyson tells me you 'killed the fountain'. I don't think that's slang for 'raise the roof' for heroes..." Chiron said to him while leading him away to talk.

Annabeth walked over to me.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Not asking you to come. I just- I know I need Percy. I know Tyson will be needed for his strength and Grover has to go and I already broke the law by taking three-"

"Annabeth, calm down. It'll all work out in the end. I promise." I said and smiled at her. She looked at me suspiciously but smiled in relief.

"Pray for us?" Annabeth said and I smiled and nodded.

Annabeth grabbed Percy and pushed him over to me. He hugged me.

"Bye, Pine-cone Face." he said.

"Good luck Seaweed Brain. Come back alive alright? Because if something happens-"

"You'll kick my butt. I know." Percy finished.

"You better." I said then grabbed his face and kissed him softly at first then thought _screw this _and gave him a passionate kiss.

There were a few wolf whistles that caused Percy to blush and Annabeth to smile at us as if she were an old lady. I just rolled my eyes and let Percy go and save the world again. He raised his hand in farewell to everyone then to me and winked. The four then descended into the rocks like heroes.

If Luke left the labyrinth and went back on the Princess Andromeda does that me he already got to Daedalus? Or got Ariadne string? Why didn't I remember to tell Percy or Annabeth! Iris messages probably wont work in the labyrinth without sunshine and all that.

Well there was an extra person on the quest… and Nico might be down there too… Maybe the prophecy meant to have six. Like if Grover and I ran into each other because he had to do his own thing with Pan… then Nico ran into us because the fates want my plan to work…

Oh yeah. I'm definitely not sitting at camp and doing nothing while my best friends go and save the day. I'm supposed to be the prophecy child and Percy too apparently.

I'm going after lunch. Get some food, pack my bag, and nonchalantly make my way out here and into the rocks. Oh yes, I'll be the almighty savior along with my friends. Am I doing this because of my fatal flaw or because I miss the days on the run with adventure and adrenaline coursing through my veins as I did something good? Either way no one is stopping me Thalia the daughter of Zeus from going on a quest.

* * *

**Review please! As you read things are starting to stray more from the books as a few of you asked for things to do. i hope you like what i have planned for the upcoming chapters. More reviews the faster a chapter will get done! (: Have a great Memorial Day and remember our veterans and keep our current soldiers in your hearts! I don't own PJO  
**


	7. Chapter 7 In the Labyrinth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympian series or the Hero's of Olympus series. Those two belong to Rick Riordan. Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

We were having no luck down here and I was grateful that Thalia didn't have to come. She more than likely would've been fine but having the labyrinth remain a mystery to her makes me feel better. I wouldn't want this craziness to have ever come in contact with her. Annabeth said something about following a left wall, that is until it disappeared.

"We just need to focus on where we're going." I said trying to be upbeat but Grover was hyperventilating and Tyson was sneezing from being crammed in a tunnel so close to Grover. Annabeth looked like she was trying to find what other logical method she could use. The gears were turning in her head, as usual.

"This way." she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Yeah it's got a lot of scary noises in there." Grover whimpered.

"Conductive reasoning. It's the oldest styled tunnel."

"You mean your guessing and trying out a theory?" I questioned and she just glared at me.

"Lets follow Anniebeth." Tyson agreed with her. Then we marched on into a huge room.

"Roman," Annabeth said. There were paintings of my dad and his trident holding out grapes for Dionysus to take. Mr. D looked handsome -which proves how much the Romans knew: not too much. There was a flying Hermes with a huge nose -which clearly isn't what he looks like.

"How is it Roman? They never made it past Long Island, I'm sure." I said. Annabeth sighed like she was reexplaining herself to a three year old.

"The Labyrinth is like patchwork. Pieces add themselves on."

"Like by itself?"

"Yes. It grows on it's own," Annabeth said with a proud expression. "Let's move guys."

We went down another tunnel with creepy noises and I had to keep Grover from crying into my shirt. I love the guy but this was not about to be acceptable.

We could hear people in the world above every once-in-a-while but they were gone and it's not like we had anyway of reaching them. Then we found our first skeleton which seemed to be just a matter of time considering the stories we've been told about this place.

"A milkman," Annabeth said.

"What?" I couldn't believe one would get down here.

"They used to deliver milk-"

"I know what they do, or did! That like when my mom was little, like a million years ago! How's he here?"

"Some people stumble into the labyrinth by accident. Some purposely come to explore." Annabeth shrugged. I didn't know about her but i doubt a milk man would come into the labyrinth with just milk for exploration.

Grover shivered.

"Don't worry goat-boy. Milk man is only bones. He is dead." Tyson reassured Grover which made me smile that he over came his fear to comfort Grover even from afar.

"It's not the dead man. It's the monster smell. Can you smell it?"

"Lots of monsters. Monsters and dead milkpeople. Underground always smells like that."

"I was hoping I was wrong." Grover whimpered then we started walking again. It seemed like a new path but we had gone in a circle somehow. We made it back to the Roman room but this time we weren't alone.

There was a double faced figure. He wore a doorman's uniform.

"Well, Annabeth? Hurry up!" one said rudely.

"Don't mind him, right this way miss." the other said. Annabeth stuttered.

"That funny man has two faces," Tyson said with a frown.

"That funny man has ears you know!" the rude side said.

The faced kept taunting Annabeth to choose which way.

"The doors are locked." Annabeth said.

"Duh!"

"Well where do they lead?" she asked.

"One possible leads to the way you wish to go," one said.

"And the other leads to certain death."

"I know who you are." Annabeth said.

"Oh! You're a smart one, now which way miss? We haven't got all day?"

"Why are you trying to confuse me?" Annabeth asked. That was possibly one of her biggest weaknesses. She hardly gets confused and when she does it can break her.

"Your in charge, my dear. Isn't that all you've wanted?

"We know you Annabeth. We know what you wrestle with everyday and your going to have to make a decision soon that may even kill you." the harsh one said. Annabeth paled. The prophecy. She would end up choosing the door with certain death to her.

"Leave her alone. Who are you anyway?" I asked.

"Your best friend," the right side said.

"Your worst enemy," the left said.

"I'm Janus," they said in harmony. "God of doorways, beginnings, endings, and choices."

"Wh-"

"I'll see you soon enough, Perseus Jackson. Right now, we're focused on Annabeth and we have another demigod in the maze to deal with so please hurry."

"Who else is in the maze? Is it Luke?" I asked. Then a light flooded the room making us turn away then we looked back and a woman stood in front of us.

She was tall and graceful with long chocolate brown hair that was braided with gold ribbon. She wore a simple white dress but when she moved it shimmered like oil on water.

"Janus," she said in a motherly tone. "Are we causing trouble again?"

"N-no milady!" the right side stammered.

"Yes." the left side said simply.

"Shut up!" the right face hissed.

"Excuse me?" the woman asked.

"Not you milady! I was talking to myself." Janus' right side said.

"I see. You know very well your visit is premature. The girl's time is later. So I give _you_ a choice: leave or I will turn you into a door and _tear you down._" she said in a sweet tone but you could sense the danger behind it.

"What kind of door?" the left asked.

"Shut up!" the right side said and they left. The woman then turned to us. My heart froze over and I didn't like the way she wanted us alone with her. But then she smiled.

"You must be hungry," she said. "Sit and talk with me."

She waved her hand and food was suddenly there. Finger sandwiches, lemonade, and napkins.

"Who… who are you?" I asked warily. Demigod tip: whenever you feel safe or are offered any sort of hospitality, that usually indicates your dealing with a monster or about to face sudden death.

"I am Hera. Queen of the heavens." she said. I had been before the counsel of the gods before but I didn't pay much attention to Hera. I was more of watching the ones voting to kill me. "Grover, dear, use your napkin. Don't eat it."

"Yes ma'am." Grover said.

"Tyson your wasting away. Would you like another peanut butter sandwich?" she asked my brother gently. Tyson stifled a belch before he answered.

"Yes, nice lady." he said.

"Queen Hera, I can't believe it. What are you doing in the labyrinth?" Annabeth asked. Hera smiled and flicked one finger and Annabeth's face was clean and her hair combed itself.

"I came to see you, naturally." Hera said. Grover and I exchanged a nervous glance. Usually when the gods came to you they wanted something. Still, that didn't keep me from eating turkey and Swiss sandwiches and drinking lemonade.

"I didn't think- well I didn't think you liked heroes." Annabeth said. Hera smiled indulgently.

"Because of that little spat with Hercules? Honestly, I get so much bad press from one disagreement."

"Didn't you try to kill him a lot?" Annabeth questioned.

"Water under the bridge, my dear. Besides he was one of my husband's children by _another _woman," She said with disgust. "We'd been doing good with counseling until the last incidents of his." she said with a light in her eyes you didn't want to see flare. But being me and knowing she was talking about my girlfriend plus my ADHD I spoke up.

"You mean he sired Thalia?" I asked while clenching my fists. As soon as I mentioned the daughter of Zeus her eyes turned toward me frostily.

"Perseus Jackson. One of Poseidon's… children. As I recall I voted for you to live last winter-" I'm almost sure she wasn't about use the word children...

"Thalia was aloud to live as well. Just because _Zeus_ sired her doesn't make it Thalia's fault! She's one of the bravest heroes Olympus could ask for. You should be proud to have her on your side." I snapped.

"Queen Hera," Annabeth interrupted probably saving my life. "Why have you seeked me out?"

"I came to grant you a wish."

"I wish to know how to navigate the Labyrinth." Annabeth blurted out. Hera looked disappointed.

"You already have the answer within your grasp. _He_ knows." she said and nodded to me disdainfully. "Remember what matters most in the end." Hera said and left.

"Percy, please tell me you know what she's talking about?" Annabeth begged.

"I- I'm sorry I don't know." I said. She groaned then sighed.

"Let's get moving then." she said and faced the two doors that had once been locked. They now were just openings. One and open tunnel and one a dark tunnel.

"Which way?" I asked.

"LEFT." Grover and Tyson said firmly and together like they'd rehearsed it.

"Okay?" I said.

"Something very big is coming from right." Tyson said.

"It's moving fast." Grover added while pushing me into the tunnel.

* * *

Thalia's P.O.V.

I think I've been in the Labyrinth for a total of two minutes and I'm going to admit I'm nervous. Not scared but nervous. I'm alone and if I'm attacked that wont be too good for me.

I heard a scream come down a tunnel towards me so I took off running away from it.

"Jason, it's getting closer!" I heard someone yell and that voice was familiar.

"Just stay close! The tunnel might disappear at any moment." Then one, two, three people slammed into me sending us flying into a tightly compacted room. The tunnel we came from disappeared and so did the monster after the three.

"Who are you!" I demanded crouching in the little space available. I didn't even have enough room to activate my spear without killing any of the maybe-not-so-bad-people. One scooted forward to show he was the leader.

"Jason Grace son of Jupiter." he said.

* * *

**Told you things would be changing up (:**

**Tell me what you think in a review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Trick 4 one treat 4 another?

**i don't own PJO or HoO! **

* * *

Thalia's P.O.V.

"Jason?" I asked.

"Thalia, it's you!" he shouted though I didn't know how he knew it was me in the dark.

"Yes," I said then threw my arms around him and cried.

"Come on, sis, we can't stay in this tunnel. Let's go this way." he instructed and we crawled out a small opening after his friends.

When we came into the light Jason stood up and grabbed hold of me. He looked pretty much the same as he did when he was younger except some things were off. He had sharp features that seemed to get sharper by the second. His perfectly tanned skin was being paler.

"Jason, are you okay?" I asked. He grinned creepily and wrapped his arms around me until he was taller and had only a slight tan and elfish features.

"Luke," I gasped.

"You wouldn't believe how easy this was. I was afraid I wouldn't have gotten you before the potion wore off. Thank you, Lady Hecate." Luke said to the girl he'd come with. Hecate wore a black cloak like she was having too much fun playing the villain. She winked and was gone. The boy left with her.

Luke dragged me down some hall until we were in some type of Arena.

"Lord Antaeus, I've brought you a warrior." Luke said and my eyes widened at the son of Gaea and Poseidon.

"Well, Thalia Grace, isn't it sad how you and your old friend had to reunite?" he asked rhetorically. "Take her the giants. They'll hold her until it's time for her to fight." he said

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

"We trapped it!" I said.

"Or trapped ourselves." Grover groaned.

"No, wait…" Annabeth said looking around. "This is a prison." she concluded.

"Well, maybe Tyson can break-"

"Shh! Listen," Grover hissed.

"What's that language?" I whispered to Annabeth.

"Can't be…" Tyson trailed off in awe which kind of made me feel stupid and left out that I was the only clueless one here. Tyson took off running.

"Hey!" I called.

"This is Alcatraz," Annabeth as we followed Tyson.

"Like the island that's near San Francisco?" I asked. She nodded.

"My school took a field trip here. It's like a museum."

"Stop," Grover hissed and he yanked Tyson with all his might. I looked to where Grover and now Tyson stared in fear.

She seemed kind of like a centaur but her bottom half was a dragon with a woman's body from the waist up. With a barbed tail and enormous claws. Her legs had a lot of snakes like Medusa's head. The most disturbing was around her waist it bubbled. Where the dragon and woman part met bubbled and sprouted out different wild animals each more lethal than the last, it seemed.

"It's her," Tyson whimpered. I was shocked to my brother, a cyclops, whimper in fear. I guess he still is just a baby cyclops or maybe she's even worse than I thought.

"Get down!" Grover instructed.

"She's speaking in some language. Is that the language before the gods?" Annabeth asked Tyson.

"Yes. Gaea used to speak it to titans."

"Can you translate it?" Grover asked and Tyson closed his eyes and concentrated

"_You will work for the master or suffer," _

"Gods, I hate it when he does that," Annabeth shivered and I placed a hand on her shoulder in support. I knew she had problems with cyclops and especially with this ability.

"_**I will not serve," **_Tyson said and a deep and depressed voice.

"_Then I shall enjoy your pain, Briares." _Tyson said with a pained expression. That name meant something to him. _"If you felt your first imprisonment was unbearable you have yet to feel true torture. Think on this until I returm." _Then I noticed the monster jump up and leave but she flew. She had large wings that she previously had folded against her body.

"H-h-horrible. I've never smelled any monster that strong!" Grover said in disgust.

"Cyclops worst nightmare. Kampe." Tyson said.

"Who?"

"All cyclops know about her. Stories about her scare us when we're babies. She was our jail leader in the bad days." he answered.

"I remember," Annabeth said her eyes bright with knowledge. "When the titans ruled before they imprisoned the other children of Gaea and Ouranos. The cyclops being one and the others being the Hekatonkheires." she said.

"Heck-what?" I asked.

"The Hundred-Hand Ones." Annabeth translated.

"Tall as the sky and can break mountains! They're older brothers of cyclops." Tyson said with pride.

"Cool," I mused. "Unless you're a mountain."

"Kampe was the jailer. She tortured them in Tartarus until Zeus came down and saved them to help fight against Titans."

"And now Kampe is back," I said.

"Bad." Tyson mumbled sadly.

"Who'd you say was in the jail?" Grover asked.

"Briares! He is as tall as the sky and can-"

"Yeah," I said. "Break mountains." I looked up at the tiny jail sell and I couldn't see how something as tall as the sky be in one of those.

"Well," Annabeth said causing Grover to pray. "Let's go check it out." Grover nearly passed out. When we approached the cell where the crying was coming from I was confused. There was a guy -human sized- with overly large feet and loin cloth over his white as milk skin. He had all kinds of hands that all seemed to be doing their own thing. Though a lot of them were covering his face.

"Either the sky isn't as tall as it used to be," I muttered to Grover. "Or this guy is short." Tyson fell to his knees.

"Briares!" and the sobbing stopped. "Oh great, Hundred-Hand One, please help us!"

"Run while you can young cyclops," the completely brown eyed one said. "I cannot even save myself."

"You are a Hundred-Hand One, you can do anything!" Tyson insisted

"I cannot. Kampe is back."

"Put on your brave face!" his face was morphing but it went back it what it orginally was.

"My scared face keeps coming back."

"How did you do that?" I asked. Annabeth punched me in the stomach. Being a hunter is making her stronger than she needed to be…

"Don't be rude," she scolded. "They have fifty faces."

"Must make it hard to get a yearbook picture," I muttered and dodged her elbow.

"It will be okay, Briares!" Tyson encouraged. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Do you have one hundred pens?" he asked.

* * *

Thalia's P.O.V.

That son of a- How could he- Oh my gods. I was being lead to a set of bleachers with celestial bronze chains.

"You are not putting that on me." I said.

"Seat belt time." Luke said. He wrapped a chain around my waist while his monsters held me down.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"Thalia will you ever stop asking questions? You've gotten about as bad as Annabeth." Luke grumbled.

"Luke!" I shouted demanding my answer.

"Jackson is down here and if he figures out the way to the old inventors workshop, he'll have to come through here." he answered.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because I've already gotten Ariadne's string and visited the workshop."

"Was he in there?" I asked. Luke kept a poker face and didn't answer.

"You just need here and look like the damsel in distress, okay? Jackson will march in here to save your pretty self but he's not touching you without a fight. Without his death." Luke growled.

"I'll fight you, Luke. Here and now!" I shouted. I couldn't let Percy die, he was probably the only thing that gave me reason to serve the gods.

"Thalia, you'll want to behave. I have something you want." he said his eyes glittering.

"Luke, listen to me. You can't do this. What about Annabeth, she's practially your sister," I told him and he looked a little sad.

"You know I snuck back when I found out Kronos' plan worked. He fulfilled my wish in bringing you back. Though, when I did, you were just so cozy with Jackson I wondered how Annabeth felt."

"Your stupid," I said not knowing what else to say.

"I'm stupid?" he asked with raised eyebrows. "You fell for my trick faster than I gave you credit, you fell for the son of Poseidon who's only going to-" he stopped himself. He's going to what? "And you don't know Annabeth's real reasoning for joining the hunters." he said shaking his head at me in disappointment.

"I'm sorry. As you can tell I live to make you proud," I said sarcastically though he had me curious as to why Annabeth _really_ left.

* * *

**Let's not hate me for having Jason not really be Jason... I figured that would be a great moment to twist things up and see where they lead with having Thalia in the Labyrinth. Thanks for reading and Please review, they give motivation to write more so i can update faster!  
**

**Love,  
**

**AJ14  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Rescue Detour

**You all can thank ThaliaLover for their constant reviews and prompting me to hurry up. I know this chapter is kind of dull but i need it to show how much time is passing for my next chapter which will have Thalia's P.O.V. i'm sure.**

**I don't own PJO or HoO.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V.

We were getting no where with Briares. He wanted to leave but he kept stopping himself, literally. His hands would reach toward us but twice as many of his hands slapped those hands. He broke down crying. Tyson, upset about not getting to see the Hundred-Hand Ones strength, ripped the door of the cage as if it were butter. I was beginning to devise a sensitive yet forceful tactic to getting Briares out when Percy blurted out:

"One game of rock, paper, scissors. If I win you come with us and if you win you stay here in jail." I almost elbowed him in the ribs for the sixth time in the past ten minutes. I'll admit I was looking at Percy as if he were crazy. I mean Briares would win unless…

"I always win rock, paper, scissors." Briares said doubtfully.

"Then let's do it," Percy encouraged. He definitely had something up his sleeve. They did it and I smiled at the outcome.

"I told you, I always… what is that you made?" Briares asked with his confused face morphing back and forth with his disbelief face.

"A gun," Percy said showing off his finger gun. I remember Paul using that trick on Percy and I almost smiled at the memory. "A gun beats anything."

"That's not fair."

"I didn't say anything about being fair. Kampe isn't going to be fair when she comes back and your jail cell has no door. Now come on!"

"Demigods, are cheaters." Briares sniffed.

I could feel relief rolling off of Percy but Grover and Tyson stiffened and as soon as Briares was out he did too. Kampe was on the lower level snarling up at us.

"Other way!" Percy said. We sprinted on the catwalk and Briares was in front with his hundred arms flailing around him like an octopus. Kampe was flying after us cursing us in her ancient language that I had tried to learn until I could feel the cold chills and realized it wasn't safe to do so. I was probably stirring those monsters in Tartarus with trying to learn it.

We ran downstairs and past another division of cells. I remember this place with my class, I can navigate us through here!

"Left!" I called and they obeyed. We bursted outside and were in the prison yard. The daylight nearly blinded me but I sure in Hades could see the thick clouds swirling around Mount Tam.

"It hasn't been this bad all year, it's gotten a whole lot worse." I informed the others.

"Keep moving! She is behind us!" Briares bellowed.

We ran through doors opposite from the cell blocks we'd come from and Percy said something about her being to big to make it through. I hated it but I didn't think Percy was right. And he wasn't. Then she pulled out two bronze scimitars with poison on them.

"Poison!" Grover shouted. "Touch it and you'll-"

"Die." Percy said.

"Well after you slowly shrivel up to a pile of dust, yes."

"Let's avoid those swords," Percy said.

"Grow to full size and fight!" Tyson said to Briares. But he seemed to be trying to do the opposite while where his absolutely terrified face. Kampe started walking towards us.

"Run," I commanded.

"Back to the maze!" Tyson said and I had to agree with him but we needed help.

"We need a diversion." I stated aloud before I had meant to. Tyson ripped off a lamppost.

"I will distract Kampe, you run." Tyson offered.

"I'll help you," Percy said.

"No," Tyson said firmly. "Poison will hurt cyclops a lot but not kill.

"Are you sure?" Percy asked, torn.

"Yes, I'll meet you inside brother." We pulled Briares away and hurried off.

"Hurry!" I shouted to Percy while searching for the sign of Daedalus.

"There!" Grover shouted and touched the mark. Percy pushed Briares inside the maze then me and Grover. For a split second I thought he was going to be really stupid and go right up to Kampe.

"Tyson, you can do it!" Percy yelled in encouragement. I knew he couldn't. Kampe would overlap him.

Percy was jittery with anticipation as was I probably. He slapped his wrist and his watch became a shield of his, Tyson, and my adventures from the Sea of Monsters. He threw the shield at Kampe's face and she faltered long enough for Tyson to dive past Percy into the maze and Percy was right behind him. The stone door's magic closed itself sealing us in and Kampe out. She rammed into the door but it didn't budge. She pounded on the stone as if it would move but nothing. I had never been so glad to be back in this maze than I am right now. We went back to racing through the darkness distancing ourselves from Kampe.

We found ourselves in a room full of water. There was a slippery walkway around the center fountain and but the edges had pipes of water exploding out. Percy looked hesitant to touching the water and after all we've been through I wouldn't judge the son of Poseidon. He shined a flashlight at the water and we didn't see the bottom.

"It's a pit that leads straight to Tartarus," Briares said. Good thing Percy didn't take a swim. "I should jump in and save you all the trouble."

"Don't talk that way!" I ordered. "You can come back to camp with us and help us prepare. You know more about fighting the titans than anyone!"

"I have nothing to offer, I have lost everything."

"What about your other brothers? The two who stand tall as mountains!" Tyson asked.

"They are no more, they faded." Briares said with a grieving face.

"What do you mean they faded? I thought monsters were immortal like the gods." Percy asked.

"Even immortality has it's limits, Perce. Sometimes monsters are forgotten and loose their will to stay alive." Grover said.

"I must go," Briares said and Tyson face was heartbreaking.

"Kronos' army will invade camp. We need help."

"I cannot, cyclops." Briares said hanging his head.

"You are strong," Tyson argued.

"Not anymore," Briares rose.

"Hey!" Percy called and grabbed one of his hands and lead him away. They had a long discussion which consisted of mostly Percy talking. Then Biares did about seventy-four finger guns at Percy. Then Briares took on the face of shame and left us alone. Tyson bursted out in tears and Grover summed up all his courage to pat his back telling him it was okay.

"Come on guys, this pit is making me nervous. Let's find a better place to camp for the night." I told them. We found an older part of the maze and I decided this was best and maybe we could get some luck and be close to the workshop.

"Rest. We'll continue in the morning."

"How will we know when it's morning?" Grover asked.

"Just rest," I insisted.

Percy and Tyson talked for a bit until Tyson fell alseeo and Grover had already made himself comfortable and fell asleep. Percy brought his bedroll over by me making me pray Lady Artemis wouldn't blast him, after all he did save her and I.

"You should sleep," I advised.

"Can't. You doing alright?"

"First day leading the quest. Just swell." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, we'll make it to the Labyrinth before Luke does," he assured me placing his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into his touch placing my head on his shoulder. I needed some comfort.

"I just wish this quest were more logical!" I let out. "All the reading didn't prepare me at all. I'm lost and I'm leading you all down here."

"Annabeth, calm down. Since when have we ever known what we were doing?" Percy asked with a twinkle in his eye. "Remember Circe's island?" I snorted at that.

"You made a cute guinea pig."

"And at Waterland how you got us thrown off that ride?"

"_I _got us thrown off? That was totally your fault!"

"See? It'll be fine." I smiled then it quickly faded.

"Percy, what did Hera mean when she said you knew the answer? You wouldn't hold anything back right? No matter how ridiculous?"

"Of course not! I have no idea what the gods are trying to tell me, as usual."

"But you'd tell me right?"

"Yeah, well maybe…" he said.

"Maybe?"

"If you tell me the last line of the prophecy." he bargained. That seaweed brain was smart at the wrong times.

"Not in here. Not in the dark." I begged.

"Okay but I should tell you, I think Nico is down here. And he wants to kill me." Percy told me then about his dream. I told him we'd deal with the son of Hades later. Percy nodded and hugged me real quick before telling me to go to sleep and that he'll take the first watch. I didn't think I could sleep after thinking about the prophecy but I was so exhausted mentally and physically that I just fell into nightmares.

_Your time rapidly approaches, daughter of Athena. We'll be sure of where your loyalties lie. If you choose one path, the other one will have to choose._

* * *

**Thanks for reading; please review! And feel free to check out m other stories or tell me what you want from Perlia**_  
_


	10. Chapter 10 Triple G Ranch

**i don't own PJO**

* * *

Thalia's P.O.V.

I was delirious. Delusional. Off my rocker. A little insane. I've lost track of how long I've been down here but the amount of fights I had to witness wasn't anything I'd wish for. Yes I like fighting but when you see the son of mother earth and the god of the sea, the earth-shaker… you gain a whole lot of compassion.

Was he a god, demigod, or monster? No, his behavior makes him a monster to me whether that's what he physically is or not. He's taken down centaurs, giants, demigods, and other creatures. Then I started having episodes of seeing things where they shouldn't be, where they didn't belong. Such as my brother, Jason.

I've been meaning to tell Percy about him but I can't say it. How do you tell your boyfriend that you left your two year old brother with your unstable mother for two minutes -because you thought you could make it back in time before she did something stupid- but it ended up two minutes too long and he was gone. He was taken by the goddess Hera, supposedly. Gods can't have direct involvement with heroes, except for Artemis with her hunters. Hera, though she may hate me, couldn't have taken my brother. He's probably gone now.

So why was my mind torturing me instead of protecting me? I could see the guy Luke pretended to be. I wasn't close enough to see if he had a scar. Just the same squared jaw, blonde hair, and electric blue eyes. He didn't look gentle like he did when he was a baby but he was a little orderly even for a kid. He stood in the rope line on the side of the fighting platform. He was maybe the fifteenth person in line. He had a ways to go. He seemed to glance at me- no passed me. I used what little strength I had to turn and see where he's looked.

There was a girl with choppy brown hair with some longer strands that were braided. I couldn't make out her eye color but she was tan. A shade or two darker than Percy or Annabeth like she was Native American or had some Hispanic background, maybe. She was wearing a thin holey jacket that looked old and worn and faded, dirty jeans with a pair of dirty sneakers. Yet, she managed to make the clothes seem not so bad.

Next to her was a Latino boy with elfish features. I thought he had the elfish looks like Luke, a child of Hermes but no. He just had pointed ears and that maniac look in his brown eyes that said _This kid will light a match with no hesitation_. Wow, I'm so out of it I'm making up names for faces of a guy I didn't even know. He had curly brown hair with his tan skin. He was fidgeting with some gadget in his hands.

The two were tired up about twenty feet away and there were staring intently at Jason. _He's not Jason! Jason's gone, move on._ I scolded myself. I let a few tears roll down my face a moment of letting myself show weakness. I swear not to make a habit of it though.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"Percy!" I called after him. He raised down a tunnel path after picking up a half eaten cheese burger wrapper than muttering something about Nico and ghosts. When I caught up to him I was blind by non other than… the sun. We were in some grate thing with a cow staring down at us. Not any cow, a bright red cow, one of Apollo's sacred cows.

"A cattle guard." Grover said.

"A what?" Percy asked causing me to roll my eyes. Does he ever listen?

"A cattle guard. They put them on gates of ranches so cows can't get out. They can't walk on them."

"How do you know that?" Percy asked resulting in an indignant huff from Grover.

"If _you _had hooves, you would know too! They're annoying."

"So how do we get out?" Percy wondered and Tyson hit the guard with two hands and it went flying out of sight then we heard a _clang_ and a startled moo. Tyson blushed.

"Sorry, cow!" she apologized. Then he started by lifting Grover out and soon we followed.

We got a view of the ranch on rolling hills under the hot sun.

"Sun cows," I said out loud for Percy's benefit.

"What?" Really was he not paying attention again? I don't know how Thalia does it. He's lucky he's cute enough to keep her.

"Sacred cows of Apollo." Grover informed him for my sanity.

"Holy cows?" he asked with a serious face until he registered the pun he said and he grinned.

"Listen," Tyson ordered. We heard the baying of dogs and it got louder. Then a bush rustled and two dog heads produced growling then stalked out of the bush to reveal one body for the two heads. It appeared to be a greyhound but with two heads.

"Bad Janus dog!" Tyson cried.

"_Arf!_" Grover told the them and raised a hand. The dogs bared their teeth then a man followed behind them coming towards us. He had white hair covered in a straw hat, white braided beard, wearing jeans and a don't-mess-whith-Texas t-shirt, and a ripped off denim jacket that showed off his muscles. He had a crossed swords tattoo and a pretty large club there.

"Heel, Orthus." he commanded the dog. "What've we got here? Cattle rustlers?"

"Just travelers, we're on a quest and should be going now," I said trying to get us out of here. His eye twitched.

"Half-bloods, eh?"

"How do you know-" Percy started.

"I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena; Percy, son of Poseidon; Grover, a satyr, and Tyson is a-"

"A cyclops. I can see that. I know about half-bloods because I _am_ one, sonny." he responded to Percy's incomplete question. "I'm Eurytion, the cowherd for this here ranch. Son of Ares. Reckon you came out of the Labyrinth like the other one?"

"The other one?" Percy asked. "You mean Nico di Angelo?"

"We get loads of visitors from the Labyrinth. Not many of them ever leave." he said darkly.

"Wow, I feel welcomed." Percy said and I wanted to elbow him in the face.

"I'm going to say this once, get back in the maze before it's too late." I decided to speak up before Percy did something stupid.

"We're not leaving until we see this other demigod." I insisted.

"You leave me no choice, missy. I got to take you to the boss."

I didn't feel like a hostage but I knew this wasn't just like a trip to the manager at Walmart asking for help on my returned item. And unlike Walmart, their was no AC. We were sweating in no time. There were some fire breathing horses staring intently at us and Percy shivered. I'm fine with not knowing their thought.

"What are _they_ for?" Percy asked the cowherd, jutting his chin in the direction of the horses.

"We raise lots of animals for different clients. Apollo, Diomedes, and… others."

"Like who?"

"No more questions." The ranch house came to view.

"It looks like a Frank Lloyd Wright!" I gasped and Percy barely looked interested.

"Here are the rules, don't break them: no fighting, no drawing weapons, and no making fun of the boss' appearance."

"Why, what does he look like?" Percy asked.

"Welcome to the Triple G ranch." a new voice said and a man stood before us… with three chests. Two arms and four armpits, I'm guessing he has to point the tip of deodorant. He had a mustache like villains from old films and a smiled that was what an evil babysitter would have. Like Vicky from Fairly Odd Parents, was that the shows name? It's been years.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I used Annabeth's P.O.V. to show how she's transcending into the ways of the hunters to find the flaws in boys but also giver her sarcastic and ADHD personality a ride for a bit.  
**

**Review please!  
**


	11. Chapter 11 Double Crossed

**i don't own PJO, no i don't. - did that rhyme to you or just me?**

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"Uh, nice chests." Percy said nervously then I punch him in the side. He winced then realization came to his eyes. "No, ranch! Nice ranch." he corrected and Grover looked as if he was going to pass out.

"Half-Bloods, eh? Satyr and a monster, cyclops to be exact." he assessed.

"Geryon, I'm not waiting for-" an olive skin boy with black hair was saying then stopped when he saw us. His black eyes seemed to register hate and he drew his sword. I recall that was going against rule number two.

"Mr. di Angelo put that nasty thing away!" Geryon ordered annoyed.

"But that's-"

"Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and a couple of their monsters friends," he supplied.

"Monster friends?" Grover huffed indignantly.

"That man is wearing three shirts," Tyson said realizing the obvious difference the man had from us.

"They're here to kill me!" Nico shouted. "He let my sister die!" he said point his black sword at Percy.

"Nico, we aren't here to kill you. What happened to Bianca-"

"Don't speak of her name, Jackson!" Nico snarled. Why was Percy reassuring him when he thought Nico was coming to kill him?

"Everyone, hold on!" I shouted. "How do you know our names?" I asked Geryon who grinned sadistically.

"That's my business, darlin'. To know everyone who might pass on through. Mr. di Angelo I find it upsetting I have to tell you twice. Put that ugly sword away before Eurytion takes it from you."

Nico hesitated then put his sword away. I never saw Nico much when he was younger but the look in Percy's eyes made me want to hug him. A boy. Sure he's my best friend who I'm now starting to realize is a whole lot slower at times then I used to think he was. Maybe that was because… never mind.

"If you come near me Percy, I'll summon help. And you don't want to meet my helpers, I promise." Nico threatened.

"I believe you." Percy said and I wondered if he already knew of Nico's capability from that night Nico left or from Bianca.

"Well, tour time," Geryon said. He lead us over to one of those kiddie trolleys back at the zoo. It was painted in a cow hide pattern and the horn sounded like a cow bell. This dude was about as 'farmer hick' as you could get.

Nico sat in the very back probably to keep an eye on us, jump off this embarrassing trolley ride that made Percy go pale for a second, or to kill us all with our backs to him. Then Eurytion sat next to him and his dogs took the spot next to Geryon - who was obviously driving the cow-mobile. Tyson, Grover, Percy and I took the middle cars.

We have a huge operation! Horses and cattle mostly but other exotic animals too!" he boasted. We rolled over to the other side of the hill and I gasped. There was an animal with the combination of a horse front and rooster end with yellow clawed feet, red feathered tails and red wings.

"Hippalektyrons? I thought they were extinct!"

"Rooster ponies!" Tyson said in his way. "Do they lay eggs?" he asked. I was about to answer when Geryon did.

"Once a year!" he grinned that same grin that makes your stomach want to run from your body. "They're in great demand for omelets!"

"That's horrible! They must be an endangered species!" I shouted.

"Gold is gold, darlin'," he said. If he calls me darlin' one more time… "Plus, you haven't tasted the omelets."

"That's not right," Grover said but Geryon just went on with the tour.

"Now, over there, those are fire-breathing horses, which you may have seen on your way in. They are bred for war, naturally."

"What war?" Percy asked with narrowed eyes. Then Geryon grinned that sly, sadistic grin again.

"Oh, whichever comes along," he said. "And over here are our prized possession: red cows." he said.

"So many," Grover mused.

"Yes, well, Apollo is too busy to see them, so he subcontracts to us. We breed them vigorously because there is such a demand." he explained.

"For what?" Percy questioned. Geryon raised an eyebrow like Percy was stupid.

"For meat of course! Armies have to eat."

"You kill the sacred cows of the sun god for hamburger meat. That's against ancient laws!" Grover protested and I nodded agreeing with him.

"Oh don't get so worked up, satyr. They're just animals."

"Just animals?" Grover screeched letting us know he was about to go on into a speech about how humans are killing the world.

"Yes and if Apollo cared, he would've stopped us by now."

"If he knew," Percy grumbled. I could understand how this would bother him especially, even if they were fire-breathing horses, his dad created the horse.

"I don't care about any of this, Geryon. We had business to discuss and this _wasn't_ it!" Nico said.

"All in good time, Mr. di Angelo. Now over here is some of my exotic game!" We looked over and saw familiar giant scorpions. I could see the seaweed clearing from Percy's mind.

"Triple G ranch… Quintus got the scorpions from you. The ranch's name was on the box." he said.

"Quintus… a short muscular swords master?" Eurytion asked.

"Yes!" Percy and I said together.

"Never heard of him." he said making me want to strangle him.

"Now over here are my prized stables!" Geryon continued. A football field size horse stable can to my senses as we approached it. I mean my nose before my eyes, not cool. Horses were milling around in their own feces. The poop was four feet deep and made snow in California seem like Olympus. Nico gagged from the back.

"What _is_ that?" he asked.

"My stables! Well actually they are Aegas' but we watch over them for a small monthly fee!" he said and hearing of Aegas reminded me of Thalia because of her shields name being similar to that name. "Aren't they lovely?" he asks.

"They're disgusting!" I shouted.

"Lots of poop," Tyson observed.

"How can you keep animals like that?" Grover cried.

"Y'all gettin' on my nerves. Theses are flesh eating horses you see? They like these conditions!"

"Plus your too cheap to have them cleaned," Eurytion mumbled under his breath.

"Quiet!" Geryon snapped. "So they're challenging to clean and so what if I get nauseous if the wind blows the wrong way, I still get paid!"

"What clients?" Percy asked.

"Oh you'd be surprised how many people pay for a flesh-eating horse, they make good garbage disposals. Wonderful way to terrify your enemies, great for birthday parties. We rent them out all the time!"

"You're a monster." I decided. Geryon stopped the moo-mobile and turned to me. "What gave it away? Was it the tree bodies?" he said in a low voice.

"You have to let these animals go! It's not right." Grover yelled.

"Your clients… you work for Kronos don't you? You supply him with whatever you need. As long as you get _gold_."

"I'm a business man, young lady. I sell what I have to offer." Geryon got up and walked away as if he was enjoying the view. Nico followed him and Eurytion wasn't as sleepy as I'd thought because he hefted his club and followed after Nico.

"I came here for business, Eurytion and you haven't answered me." Nico said.

"Mmm," Geryon was examining a cactus. "You'll get a deal alright." he said in a way that could have a double meaning.

"My ghost told me you could help, that you could guide me to the soul I need!" Nico said.

"What? I thought _I _was the soul you wanted?" Percy asked. Nico looked at him as if he were crazy.

"You? _You?_ Why would I want you? Bianca is worth way more than your soul. A thousand more! No can you help me Geryon or not?" Nico asked.

"Oh, I imagine I can. Where is your ghost friend now?"

"He can't form in broad daylight…" Nico answered uneasily.

"Oh sure he can't," Geryon said playing along for a moment. "Minos, likes to disappear when things get… difficult."

"_Minos_? Percy asked. "You mean that evil king? _That's _the ghost who's been giving you advice?" If Percy could figure out that was bad, then things were bad.

"It's none of your business, Percy! And what do you mean about things getting difficult?"

"Well you see, Nico- Can I call you Nico?"

"No."

"Well you see, Nico, Luke Castellan is offering very good money for half-bloods. Especially powerful half-bloods. And I'm sure when he learns your little secret he'll pay very very well indeed." Nico drew his sword at that. Eurytion knocked it from his hands and Percy was about to defend Nico when Orthus pounced on him holding him to the ground with teeth just inches away.

"I would stay in the car, all of you or else Orthus will tear Mr. Jackson's throat out. Now, Eurytion, would you be so kind as to secure Nico?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you fool!"

"Pick up the sword too. There is nothing I hate worst than Stygian Iron." Eurytion picked up the sword careful not to touch the blade.

"Now, we've had the tour, let's go back and have some lunch and Iris Message our friends at the Titan army."

"You fiend!" I cried. Geryon smiled at me.

"Don't worry my dear, Once Mr. di Angelo is picked up, your free to go. I don't interfere with quests and I've been paid to give you safe passage. Which doesn't include Mr. di Angelo."

"Paid by whom?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"Never you mind, darlin'," he said and if Percy's life wasn't on the line I would've done something about him calling me darlin' again. "Let's be off shall we?"

"Wait!" Percy shouted then held perfectly still as Orthus growled above him. "Geryon, you say you're a business man. Make me a deal." I stared wide eyed at Percy, what was he doing?

* * *

**What's up with Annabeth almost admitting to have had feelings for Percy? Are they still there?  
**

**To _ThaliaLover _i was debating on whether involving Annabeth for having confused feelings but you made me decide to put it in, thanks!  
**

**Please review (:  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**i don't own PJO or HoO!**

* * *

Thalia's P.O.V.

The line that the Not Jason was in was getting more participants on the end. Not Jason was up a little closer to the front. I noticed something in my peripheral vision and looked to see Luke approaching.

"Hey Thals," he said like he would if we were in one of our safe houses, still on the run, protecting Annabeth.

"Don't." I said.

"What?" he asked then wiped a remain of a tear from my cheek. "You've been crying." he stated shocked then pulled himself together and smirked evilly at me. "You miss me that much?"

"I don't know you." I answered then spat at him. He looked down on his jeans were my saliva contacted.

"Still a fiery one, huh? I was sure that Jackson would've tamed you down since you two are… an item." he said.

"No one controls me." I said.

"Oh I know, not even your mother." he said and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yes, Thals, I've met her. I went by the house to see if she would offer her services to Kronos since all of those who were in life through Zeus left. Including Zeus himself." my eyes widened.

"She wouldn't have anything to offer you. She's a drunk."

"Oh no, that's where your wrong, not about her being a drunk though. She's helping us with a little ransom deal." he said smirking at me knowingly. I laughed and he smirked even more as if I didn't understand something.

"You know I ran away with reason right?" I asked.

"I didn't but as you can guess, I dug around and then my Lord enlightened me. You left when your mother lost your little brother." he smirked and I froze. He had to know about Jason to pretend to be him. How could I be so stupid? I didn't need Annabeth to figure that out, it was literally in front of my eyes.

"What's your game, Luke?" I snarled sensing the severity the situation took.

"Your mom is up there in those stands. How could you miss her? She's Scarlet Grace after all." he gestured to where my mom stood talking and flipping her hair with a beer in her hands.

"What's the kicker?"

"Oh did I mention I have great news for you?" Luke asked pretending to be forgetful. He sat down next to me and leaned in close. "Your brother is alive."

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"What sort of deal? Do you have gold?" Geryon asked through narrowed eyes.

"Well no but-" Percy tried.

"Then you have nothing!"

"Barter?"

"But you have nothing, Mr. Jackson."

"You could have him clean the stables?" Eurytion suggested innocently.

"I'll do it!" Percy shouted like a little kid. "If I don't, you get _all_ of us. Trade us to Luke for gold." he said. Percy's crazy ideas usually get fixed by me but he's going solo on this and I just can't seem to believe he'll fail. I know Perseus Jackson and some how I wont die because he'll risk himself for his friends.

"Assuming the horses don't eat you," Geryon observed.

"Either way, you get my friends but if I succeed you let us go. Including Nico."

"No! Don't do me any favors Percy, I don't want your help!" Nico screamed. Geryon chuckled at the deal.

"Percy Jackson, those stables haven't been cleaned in thousands of years… but if that poop gets cleaned up I could sell more stable space."

"So, what have you got to lose?" he challenged. The rancher hesitated as if considering Percy's chances of success or thinking of a time the same task had been completed before…

"Alright, I accept your offer but you have to get it done by sunset. If you fail, your friends get sold and I'll get rich."

"Deal."

"I'm taking your friends with me back to the lodge. We'll wait for you there."

Eurytion whistled and Orthus jumped off of Percy and onto my lap. I yelped and I knew Grover and Tyson both wouldn't try anything since I was hostage. Percy got out of the car and locked eyes with me.

"I hope you know what your doing, Jackson." I said quietly.

"I hope so too." he said but in his eyes I knew he didn't have a plan made up yet.

"Sunset, Mr. Jackson, and no later." Geryon said with an evil grin.

We rode down to the house was excited to see earlier. Not Frank Lloyd Wright was laughing in my face that I got to see one of his styles still around and I was about to be my torture chamber.

"Now, darlin', don't worry about your friend. It wont matter when you join Luke Castellan anyway," Geryon said as the dog got off me to get out of the moo-mobile.

"I wont join Luke. Percy wont fail." I said steely. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You don't know the there water nymph. She vowed not to let a hero taint her water, again. Son of Poseidon or not, he's got nuthin'." I tried to keep my face clear of emotion.

_Poseidon, I know you don't like my mother but please help Percy. If not your son will be forced to join Kronos and his big choice is more towards ending the gods reign if things happen like that. _I prayed to Poseidon then my mother.

_Mom, please let Percy have an idea to get us out of here that doesn't involve one of his crazy break-out plans. Let him win this deal._

"Get the bar-b-que going, we're going to celebrate the money I just got into." Geryon said to Eurytion. "But first, time up them youngins. And take away their weapons." he said and I swiftly moved my dagger from my arm to the inside of my thigh. I'm pretty sure I grazed my leg with the blade but if we were going to live, I'd need to make sure Percy didn't have to do all the work.

Eurytion took Nico's sword away, Grover's three tin cans,

"Hey, that's high quality vegetables!"

and I handed him my hunting knife and earrings. He didn't seemed surprised that my earrings could be a weapon- which they aren't. If I could make him think my personal weapon were my earrings and I had the knife from the hunters, he wouldn't expect me to have my knife Luke gave me so long ago.

Tyson handed over the stuff her tinkered with and our back packs were thrown into a pile. The weapons were placed on a table.

"How come big man has stick?" Tyson asked.

"Because Big Man has to keep yall in check."

"Tyson has a point. It's breaking the rules you guys live by." I agreed.

"Like they care about rules! They're breakin ancient laws that are harming those innocent animals-" Grover ranted

"Enough! Yall sure know how to work ol' Geryon. Mr. Castellan better put a pretty penny on yous."

"We wont go."

"Ms. Chase, has it ever occurred to you that I know yalls weaknesses?" he asked and I narrowed my eyes. "The goat-"

"Satyr!"

"… needs to find a certain god by tomorrow, the big one wants to find his monstrous cousin, and Mr. Jackson is here to save _you._ He's too loyal for his own good. He doesn't even know your weakness, what you were afraid of from your prophecy, does he?" he asked and I wanted to stab him then and their but I have a feeling his other two hearts would be as a back up generator to keep him running.

"Go to the crows." I said.

"Didn't think so, well when he fails, you can rest easy being closer to the one you care about. He's in the labyrinth you know," Geryon said and my mind was filled of thought of Luke being down there.

* * *

Thalia's P.O.V.

_Your brother is alive._ Jason is alive? My eyes instantly cut to the guy in line and back to Luke.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"You already know, stop trying to protect yourself and face it, your brother is in this very room." Luke said.

"Why is she here?" I asked meaning my mom.

"Jason is trying to save what's left of her. Romans are more family oriented." Luke said.

"Romans?"

"Your father sired Jason in his Roman aspect. Roman demigods are around. They reside in California." Luke said. All of this information seemed to click with a theory Annabeth had a while ago.

"I'll make ou a deal." I said licking my lips.

"Go on,"

"I'll fight in Jason's place if you let him and his friends go. And you send my mom home."

"That's all he asked?"

"Yeah." I answered and he grinned.

"Deal."

"Wipe that my shit don't stink grin off your face," I scowled.

I could tell he had a plan. He smiled and waved at my mom and she eagerly waved back. I stared up in horror and then shame. I had let this happen.

* * *

**Review, review, review!**


	13. Chapter 13 Let's Raise the Dead

**i don't own PJO or HoO. **

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V.

After Geryon was tired of hearing me run my mouth he gagged us and had us in the corner out of his way while he decorated for his mini victory party that I was hoping he wouldn't get to have. Then Percy came running towards the house just as I was checking the sun to see how much longer we had.

Percy looked exhausted and upset. He seemed to zero in on the bar-b-que. I rolled my eyes we're about to die and the bo is worried about the food. Who cares if it's his favorite? Oh now he's noticing us tied up and gagged.

"Let them go!" he said trying to sound fierce but he was still a little breathless from running up here. "I cleaned the stables."

"Did you now? How'd you manage?" Geryon asked looking confused and disappointed.

"Petrified sea shells. They sprout salt water under my command." Percy explained.

"Very ingenious but you could've posioned that pesky naiad, I know you've had to seen her."

"I did and there's no need to harm her."

"She's got that annoying way of yelling out her words."

"Like Rachel," Percy muttered and I narrowed my eyes. We're in danger and he thinks about a mortal? Not even Thalia? "Now, let my friends go. We had a deal."

"Ah, I've been thinking about that. The problem is, if I let them go, then I don't get paid."

"You promised!" "Tsk-tsk. But did you have me swear on the River Styx? No you didn't. So it's not binding. When your conducting business, sonny, you should always get a binding oath."

Percy drew his sword and one of Orthus head bared it's teeth and growled next to Percy's ear.

"Eurytion, the boy is starting to annoy me again. Kill him." Geryone said. Eurytion studied Percy. and I didn't like the odds of Percy using a sword against his club.

"Kill him yourself." Eurytion said.

"Excuse me?" Geryone asked with raised eyebrows.

"You heard me." Eurytion grumbled. "You keep sending me out to do your dirty work. You pick fights for good reason and I'm gettin' tired of dying for you. You wanna fight the kid? Do it yourself." A son of Ares didn't like fighting other peoples battles and didn't like fighting people for no good reason. The irony in this situation is to it's max.

"You dare defy me? I should fire you right now!" Geryon said throwing down his spatula.

"And who'd take care of your cattle? Orthus heel." he said Orthus moved from Grover's ear.

"Fine! I'll deal with you after the boy is dead!" He picked up and threw two carving knives one landed an inch from Eurytions hand and he didn't even twitch as it came near. The other one was deflect by Percy's sword.

Percy went on to attack and I used Geryon's distraction to my advantage. I tried to get my wrists free from the ropes. My wrists were raw and burning but I was close to freeing my left hand.

_Yes!_ I got my left hand free but Percy just stabbed Geryon in the middle chest. The ranch owner crumpled to his knees then his chest started to heal and he stood up.

"Back up hearts?" Percy asked in disbelief. They went back to fighting and I got my knife from my leg and began cutting ropes.

"Be careful, Annabeth!" Grover hissed. Percy ran into the house and I cut our hansd free then worked on our feet.

"Free!" Tyson cheered and we heard silence. Then Percy came out and turned up the heat on the food. The burgers burnt to a crisp.

"Thanks guys. I owe you one." Percy said to the sky and it thundered.

"Way to do all the work by yourself!" I said to Percy pretending to be angry.

"Hey, I just saved your life!" he protested.

"Yeah, thanks again, seaweed brain." I said with a smile.

"Hey, can we tie up this cowherd now or what?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, that dog almost ate me!" Grover complained.

"He didn't kill brother." Tyson stated.

"You said you died for Geryon before but you're a demigod?" Percy asked.

"Dad offered me immortality and I've been stuck with Geryon ever since. Worst mistake of my lives."

"Maybe you can change things," I suggested.

"How?"

"Before Geryon reforms, start doing the right thing and keep the animals on your side." Percy suggested.

"Yeah, I should thank yall for that. It'll be a good silent one hundred years or so."

"Than honor us by turning things around?" Grover asked hopefully.

"Alright." he said.

I rubbed my raw wrists. Something had been bothering me more than the thought of being traded over to Luke.

"Geryon said he was paid for our safe passage, who?"

"I don't know. Maybe he was trying to fool you."

"What about the titans? Did he send a message to them yet?"

"Nope. Geryon was waiting until after the bar-b-que. They still don't know about Mr. diAngelo." Nico glared at Percy.

"You could stay here until we're done with our quest?" Percy started. "It would be safe."

"_Safe?"_ Nico said. "What do you care about my being safe? You got my sister killed!"

"Nico, it wasn't Percy's fault and Kronos would do anything to get his hands on you when he finds out who you are." I resonded.

"I'm on no one's side and I'm not afraid!"

"Nico, Bianca wouldn't want-" I started.

"You don't know her! You don't know what she wants. I have to bring her back."

"She wouldn't want to be brought back this way," Percy assured him.

"How would you know?"

"You know what? Let's ask Bianca." Percy suggested and the air became cooler and the sky darker.

"I've tried. She wont answer." Nico said miserably.

"I have a feeling she will answer with me here. Try again."

"Why with you?"

"She's been sending my Iris messages of you to keep an eye on you."

"That's impossible."

"Only one way to find out and you said your not afraid."

Thalia's P.O.V.

"We're going to need a grave-like pit, some food and drinks." Percy said to some guy with a two-headed dog.

"Percy, I don't think this is a good idea." Annabeth warned tugging on his arm.

"Alright. I'll try." Nico answered. How in Hades did Percy find Nico and how was he still alive? Why isn't Nico trying to kill Percy?

"There's a hole dug out-back for a septic tank. You could use that. Cyclops boy, fetch my ice chest from the kitchen. The dead better like root beer."

The moon was full and silver clouds drifted across the sky.

"Minos should be here by now. It's completely dark." Nico frowned and Percy grimaced.

"Maybe he got lost?" Percy added hopefully.

"Don't be stupid." Annabeth chided and Percy rolled his eyes. What had Luke meant by Annabeth having another motive for joining the hunters? Nico poured the root beer and bar-b-que and began to chant in ancient Greek.

"Make him stop, brother." Tyson whimpered to Percy. The air grew colder even in my dream. Dead silence was ringing through out the fields.

Spirits appeared and rushed forward to drink. Percy pulled his sword while Nico kept up his chant. One spirit got there before Percy could make him fall back. He wore robes and had a beard.

"Minos! What're you doing here?" Nico demanded sounding rather pissed.

"My apologies, master." he said though he didn't sound sorry enough to me. "I've come to protect you from these liars who will decieve you."

Minos then turned onto my boyfriend as if he were some kind of cockroach.

"My my… the sons of Poseidon haven't approved over the centuries, huh?" Percy's fist clenched at that and I notice Tyson step forward to protect Percy.

"We're looking for Bianca di Angelo. Get lost." he said through gritted teeth. The ghost chuckled.

"I understand you killed my Minotaur with your bare hands. Worst waits ou in the maze. Do you really think the bitter inventor will help you?" he asked while spirits tried to slip passed me. Annabeth grabbed both her knives and help to keep them at bay.

"Daedalus cares nothing for you, half-blood. You can't trust him. He's old beyond counting and crafty. He bitter from the guilt of murder and is cursed by the gods."

"Who'd he murder?" Percy asked.

"Don't change the subject! You're hindering Nico! You persuading him to die with your camp! To take his mind from his goal! _I_ will make him a lord!"

"Enough, Minos." Nico said. Minos sneered.

"Master, these are your enemies. You must not listen to them but to _me_. I will turn their minds to madness as I did the others." he said. I gasped. He'd been the one to make Chris the way he was. I saw it click in Percy's mind too and Annabeth's.

"You did that to Chris?" she asked.

"The maze is my property! Not Daedalus' or anyone elses. Everyone who intrudes deserves to be drove to madness."

"Be gone, Minos! I want to see my sister." Nico commanded.

"As you wish master but I warn you, you cannot trust these _heroes_." he sneered then was gone.

"Bianca, appear!" Nico yelled.

"Anytime now," Grover added while clinging to Tyson.

A silvery light appeared from the woods and it approached and Percy stepped back to let it drink and then Bianca was there. She looked at Percy first and smiled kindly.

"Hello, Percy." she said.

"Bianca," Percy said with a thick voice. He cleared his throat twice to no avail. It made me want to hold him tight. "I'm so sorry I should've-"

"Shh. Percy it wasn't your fault. I made two choices and I'm definitely proud of the second one I made. Saving you will do more good than if I were saved." she said.

"Bianca!" Nico said coming to. He stumbled out of his daze and reached out his hands but stopped knowing he couldn't touch her. She frowned at her brother.

"Hello, Nico. You've gotten so tall but you need to eat more." she said.

"Why didn't you answer me sooner? I've been trying for months!"

"I was hoping you'd give up." she said.

"Why? I'm trying to save you!"

"You can't Nico. Don't do this. Percy is right."

"Percy's right? But he let you die!" Nico cried.

"I stole from the junk yard of the gods after Percy warned me not too since he was warned by a goddess not to. I did anyway then a mechanical monster was after us. Percy told me not to go and stop it himself. He said he would do it but I didn't listen to him. I ran ahead even when he tried to stop me. Nico you have to understand that is how it happened. Besides we both know who your really mad at."

"Percy." Nico grumbled.

"No, me. For leaving you."

"Never." Nico said.

"Nico, holding grudges is our fatal flaw from Hades. You have to forgive and forget more than anyone else." Bianca reasoned.

"I can't." Nico said.

"Percy has been worried about you, Nico. He can help. I let him see what you were up to, so he could find you." Bianca admitted.

"So it was you sending me the Iris Messages." Percy concluded. Bianca nodded.

"Why are you helping him and not me?" Nico cried out. "It's not fair!"

"Nico, you have to stop blaming Percy for my choices. That isn't fair to either of you. Especially when he may be the only one who can help you."

"She's right, Nico. Kronos is twisting anyone and everyone he can to join his cause." Annabeth added.

"I don't care about Kronos. I just want my sister back."

"You can't have that." Bianca told him gently.

"I am the son of Hades! I can!" he shouted.

"Don't try. If you love me then don't…." she said then spirits around were whispering danger.

"Tartarus stirs. You must release us your drawing the attention of Kronos." Bianca said urgently.

"Wait please-" Nico started.

"Good-bye Nico, I love you." Bianca said then as she was fading she said something else to Percy.

"You need to get back in the maze. Thalia-" Bianca said then she was gone and so were the other from my dream. Then I woke up.

Everything was still the same as I last saw except Luke wasn't there. My mom still chatting away with her friends and The line Jason was in hadn't moved except for one person. Someone had brought in a group of poor centaurs. I closed my eyes tight to try to get the screams of the helpless ring fighters out of my head.

* * *

sorry for the wait! Things have been crazy and busy. **HUGS NOT DRUGS.**


	14. Chapter 14 Thalia's in trouble?

**sorry it's bee forever it seems but things keep coming up and i have been having trouble sleeping. ive been pulling all nights and i feel exhausted but i cant calm down enough to actually sleep. **

**i don't own PJO or HoO**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

At first I dreamed of Luke on the top of Mt. Tam (or as demigods, gods, monsters, and about every other mythological creature knows as Mt. Othrys -which I kind of like that dog's name, you remember the one that tried to kill me right?-). Anyways, it's a real place now, like an actual real building. Not the misty place from where we fought Atlas but it solidified. Polished black floors, open ceiling to see swirly grey storm clouds, the works for an evil lair.

Luke was dressed for battle. Camouflage pants, white t-shirt, bronze breast plate, but no sword. His scabbard was empty. He walked into a courtyard where dozens of demigods and dracnae were preparing for battle. The demigods rose to attention at the sight of Luke and beat their swords to their shields.

"Isssss it time, my lord?" a dracnae asked.

"Soon. Go back to your work." he ordered coolly but I sensed a nervous edge to his voice.

"My lord," Kelli said. I waited for her to notice me like before but she didn't. Kelli wore a blue dress tonight and looked wickedly beautiful. Her eyes flickered -sometimes dark brown and sometimes pure red-, her hair was braided down her back and seemed to catch the light of the torches, as if begging to go back to it's fire form. "You have a visitor." she said and my heart pounded. She had to be referring to me, surely. But she stepped aside and my heart plummeted to my stomach.

Kampê towered above Luke. She scared me even though this was a dream. Then again demigod dreams can give you a nasty reality twist.

"You," Luke said with a shaky voice, I realized then Luke was scared of her too. Well, who wouldn't? "I thought I told you to stay on Alcatraz." Luke said though it didn't sound like a question really.

_**I come to serve, my lord. Give me revenge.**_ she said. Somewhere in the back of my mind I understood her rumbling language.

"You're a jailor. I've given you your job-"

_**No one will escape me. Revenge!**_ she insisted and Luke seemed to be fighting the trembles of fear threatening to rack his body.

"Very well. You'll go with us and carry Ariadne's string. It's a position of great honor." Luke said with beads of sweat popping up on his forehead. Kampê hissed at the stars and stomped out of there.

"We should've let that one be in Tartarus. She's too wild and powerful." Luke muttered. Kelli laughed and stroked Luke's arm while he seemed to be in a trance thinking about something. Only half way with reality.

"You shouldn't fear power, Luke," Kelli purred. "Use it."

"The sooner we leave the better. I want this done and over with."

"Not ready to see you old camp crash and burn?" Kelli asked with a look of worry in her eyes.

"I didn't say that." Luke replied.

"I must ask… your not having second thoughts about your, ah, special part?" she asked him.

"I know my duty." he stated.

"Good. Now is our strike force sufficient or shall I have to call on Mother Hecate?"

"We have more than enough. I just need to go back to our friend at the arena and negotiate safe passage. I need Jackson to hurry up." Luke growled and I was frozen in shock. Me?

"Mmm. That will be interesting. I'd hate for him to not cooperate and see you handsome head on a spike." Kelli purred rubbing on Luke's arm again.

"I will not fail. Once Jackson finds out his girlfriend is in trouble the domino effect amongst his loyalties and hers will go through."

"Your too clever, Luke." Kelli whispered in Luke's ear. He frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you have other matters to attend to, demon?"

"Oh yes. I'm bringing utter despair to your eavesdropping enemies right as we speak." Kelli said then turned on me and sunk her talons into where I was listening. Then I was somewhere else.

I was on the side walk of New York with the usual heavy rush hour walking and street traffic. I noticed a frizzy red haired girl sitting against a wall sketching. She seemed to be watching the people as they rushed by then looked down at her sketch pad drawing my vision there too. The sketch was of three people running through the darkness. The shadows around them were thick except for the lightly shaded paths they were following.

There was a girl with a curly ponytail, one with a frizzy sloppy bun, and one with short shaggy hair. Wait… scratch that, it's a guy. No not just a guy, it was me! I noticed Riptide in my hands and Annabeth was the curly ponytailed one. I could see her favorite knife on her arm. The other girl was still a mystery to me.

"That girl looks familiar…" Rachel said tapping Annabeth. What about the other girl though? Is she implying that she knows her? "That's not his girlfriend… the girl who met them after running out of orientation." Rachel gasped and tapped her.

"Why do I keep seeing us three together in tunnels?" she frowned then flipped back through her notebook and stopped at one of Thalia that made my heart clench.

Her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly opened. I knew that face, that's her calming face. She looks like that when she slowly breathes and tried to relax her face. She uses that a lot when we both get work up over something and I've already given in just to stop fighting. But something else in the sketch was what pained me. She had a tear rolling down her face that looks dirty or just the lead smudged. Thalia was crying and from what I heard from Luke he had something to do with it.

I woke up when I heard a loud crunch and saw a white light flash. The light turned out to be the T.V. in Geryon's home that Eurytion said we could sleep in. Annabeth took the bedroom while Grover and I took the couches. Except instead of Grover being on his own couch like he had been earlier he was sitting on the chair next to mine snacking on the remote.

"Perce, you alright?" he asked me as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Yeah, I guess. You felt it too?" I asked.

"Empathy links work even in your sleep. Sorry about Thalia, what's up with her anyway?"

"She's either in the labyrinth or preparing to come in." I sighed trying to hold in my deepest insecurities about this new insight.

"Man, I'm sorry." Grover sniffled and I knew it wasn't because he was feeling me. He was worse than me right now.

"Grover, what's up?" I asked him concerned.

"Look at the date the T.V. says, Perce." Grover whimpered. I took a moment for my eyes to adjust and for me to process the significance of the date. June thirteenth. Time really moved fast in the labyrinth but- oh no.

"Your deadline." I choked out.

"I'm out of time when I go back the Counsel of Cloven elders will revoke my searchers license and I'll have to start a puppet theater as a failure." Grover cried.

"We'll make them give you more time." I told him determined to help him.

"They'll never go for it. What you did today was amazing. Saving those animals… I wish I could be more like you Percy. Be a hero."

"Stop that, Grover. You're the bravest satyr I know and a hero-"

"No I keept trying to be but I fail."

"Remember our first quest when you saved mine and Annabeth's butts all those times?" I was saying then he smiled.

"Thanks Perce." he yawned.

"We'll figure something out." I assured him. He nodded and dropped his head to the side and was instantly asleep.

In the morning we all met at the cattle guard to say goodbye.

"You could come with us Nico." I urged wanting him not to be left alone after last night. He was so pale and red eyed I knew he didn't sleep and had shed some tears last night.

"No. I need time to think." he said.

"Nico, she just wants you safe." Annabeth said referring to Bianca. He turned as she tried to reach out for him and walked back up the hillside to the house.

"I'm worried about him. If he starts talking to Minos again…" Annabeth said with a desperate look.

"We'll come back for him. We've got to move though, I think Thalia's in trouble." I said.

"Wait," Eurytion said catching up to us. "I'll keep an eye on the boy while he collects his thoughts. He's welcomed to stay here as long as he wants."

"Thanks," I said shaking his hand.

"Yep. So I reckon yall will be heading for the inventor's workshop now?"

"Yeah. Do you have anyway you can help us reach Daedalus?' Annabeth asked with hopeful eyes.

"I don't know where he or it is but Hephaestus would know." He pulled off a necklace and handed it to Annabeth. "Hephaestus comes here from time to time to inspect animals to make bronze automatons. He left me this in case I wanted to visit his workshop since we got on well being men of few words." there was a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

"I don't like the way he looks." Tyson murmured.

"Sorry, cyclops. It's just Hephaestus and I work together from time to time to, er, play tricks on my dad and Aphrodite."

"Ooooh." Grover and I said. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"One of your tricks almost got seaweed brain and myself killed before."

"How do you know he did it?" I asked. He gave me a look.

"How is this going to help us find Hephaestus?" she questioned, ignoring me.

"Press the button, miss." he instructed and she did so only to shriek and drop it because it took on the form of a mechanical spider.

"Spider!" she screamed.

"She's, um, a little scared of spiders. That old grudge between Athena and Arachne." Grover explained.

"Oh. Sorry miss." Eurytion said and blushed. I reached for Annabeth's hand and held it to reassure her she was safe. She looked me into the eyes and nodded understanding.

"Our only hope is getting away." I reminded her and let go to go into the cattle guard after our little bug.


	15. Chapter 15 Game Time

**Hey i updated sooner then you thought right? **

**I don't own PJO or HoO!  
**

**stay cool !**

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V.

It's not really a spider. It's not really a spider. It's not really a spider. Real spiders are ugly and hairy and attack children of Athena.

"I wish I could put this thing on a leash!" Percy complained as we ran after the spi- the mechanical device that isn't a descendant of Arachne.

"Turn right!" Grover and Tyson shouted simultaneously again using their sensitive ears to hear where the horrid automaton was scurrying off to.

We took a sharp right into a narrow tunnel that had fuzz on the wall.

"Breathe through your shirts!" I ordered as we ran down the tunnel tripping slightly on the uneven brick flooring.

"Who farted?" Percy asked.

"You idiot, I think there is mold on the this tunnel wall!" I retorted to Percy's obliviousness.

"I feel fuzz on the wall." Tyson agreed.

"Left!" they shouted.

"Duck!" we ducked.

"Left!" they called again but then Tyson's arm shot out and hit me hard in the chest causing me to stumble back and his other arm made a grab to pull Percy back.

"Whoa. Thanks, Tyse." Percy said to his brother.

"The spider is swinging across!" Grover groaned causing me to wince at the "s" word.

"Monkey bars." I mumbled noticing the spider's string of web were connecting with bars across the ceiling.

"Annabeth's right. We'll have to monkey bar it across." Percy agreed filling me with a surge of pride for being recognized for being correct once again. I stepped forward and quickly swung with ease onto the first bar and to the next and next. I've always been great at monkey bars but I got even better since becoming a hunter. I feel so graceful doing it and so light that I can go as fast as I would if I jogged the distance.

Percy was next to follow me and made it across with muscle he got from training at camp. Tyson put Grover on his back then swung over and luckily made it before the last bar broke under his and Grover's weight. We stumbled across skeletons until I nearly slipped on a lot of pencils. Percy grabbed my elbow to steady me and my pulse quickened. Whether it was from his touch or the fact that I almost fell, I'm not sure but I can't allow myself to find out.

We were in a well lit room now and the automaton slipped under the door. We were left alone in a room of skeletons and pencils. Then in the corner on a raised platform stood a lion's body with a female's head. A Sphinx. She wore more make-up than Aphrodite's ever used in her life and wore her hair in a tight bun that didn't look too comfortable. She wore a badge that read: THIS MONSTER HAS BEEN RATED EXEMPLARY!

"Sphinx." Tyson whimpered and I saw Percy put a hand on Tyson's arm to comfort him as Tyson absent mindedly rubbed his back where I'd seen a scar before. I took a step forward and the Sphinx roared then bars came down blocking both of the exits. Then the Sphinx stopped it's roar and gave us a brilliant smile as if we just landed our flight and she met us at the airport.

"Welcome, lucky contestants!" she said cheerily.

"Lucky?" Tyson whimpered in disbelief. "Brother help me."

"I agree with Tyson." Grover said nodding vigorously. I noticed that they both were looking to Percy for help. I even look for Percy for help sometimes but shouldn't I not need it being a daughter of Athena?

"Get ready to play…" Queue dramatic pause. "ANSWER THAT RIDDLE!" invisible spot lights waved across the floor and invisible speakers blared a clapping sound. That only reminded us about the dozens of littered skeletons -old and new- on the floor around us. Oh, and along with those pencils.

"Fabulous prizes! Pass the test and you may advance onward but fail and I eat you!" she said.

"More of a game show of death." Grover mumbled discouraged.

"Guy's we'll be fine… we've got Annabeth." Percy said then gave me an encouraging smile with a proud look in his eyes. My pulse quickened like earlier and my breathing was close to becoming uneven. I nodded to Percy anyway.

"I know what she's going to ask. I've got this." I reassured him. I walked over to the podium for the game player and pushed a skeleton over. It fell with a hissing sound and after hanging out with the dead with Nico the other night I felt the reason to apologize to it.

"Sorry."

"Welcome, Annabeth Chase," the monster said of course knowing my name somehow. "Are you ready for your test?"

"Yes, ask your riddle." I said squaring my shoulders ready to deliver this Sphinx disappointment.

"Twenty riddles actually!" she said happily.

"What!" Percy yelled out.

"I thought you had faith in me?" I said with a frown. Hadn't he reassured the others and I backed him up saying I'd save us from this.

"Twenty riddles are a lot and Thalia could be in trouble." he pleaded.

"I have to Percy or we could die." I said.

"You have to or you _will_ die." the monster corrected.

"Whatever, I'm ready." I said getting perturbed by the second.

"What… is the capital of Bulgaria?" she asked me. I frowned. That wasn't a riddle at all; it was a question.

"Sofia but-"

"Correct! Please make sure to mark your test sheet carefully with the number 2 pencil."

"What?" I asked then suddenly a booklet appeared on the podium with two sharpened number 2 pencils.

"Bubble each answer clearly, stay inside the circle, and if you have to erase make sure erase completely or else the machine will mark it wrong.

"What machine?" I answered and Percy stomped his foot in irritation at my wasting time with my question. The Sphinx pointed with her paw and a bronze machine with the Greek letter Eta on the side stood in the spot light. Hephaestus made the dang thing.

"Wait a second what about your old riddle?" I asked.

"Annabeth!" Percy snapped.

"About a baby in the morning-"

"We've raised our standards." she said annoyed too.

"But-"

"Everyone knows that answer now because someone had to blab! What is the square root of sixteen?"

"Four but-"

"Correct! Which U.S. president signed the emancipation proclamation?"

"Abraham Lincoln but-"

"Correct! Riddle number four-"

"HOLD UP!" I shouted.

"Annabeth what is your problem? Do you want Thalia to be hurt?" Percy asked me with crazed and pleading eyes.

"What is it, Ms. Chase?" the Sphinx asked.

"These aren't riddles."

"What do you mean _aren't riddles_? Of course they are! They've been specifically designed to-"

"No your asking questions. Riddles are supposed to make you think. These are random facts." I said.

"Which you tend to spout of randomly so can you finish so we can go?" Percy asked giving me a pointed look.

"Think? How am I supposed to test if you can _think_?"

"This is a dumb test anyway." I said with a straight face.

"Finish first, complain later?" Grover said.

"As a daughter of Athena this is an insult to my intelligence-"

"If I knew the damn facts then I'd answer and it would insult no one!" Percy groaned.

The spotlights glared brightly at me and so did the Sphinx.

"Why then, my dear, if you don't pass then you _**fail**_." she said then pounced towards me. I rolled out of the way as a saw something crash into the Sphinx.

"NO! Tyson yelled. He hated when people messed with me. He's likes me for some reason. Even when I was mean to him. I drew my knife to return the favor to Tyson when Percy pulled out his sword and stepped in front of me. I looked at him in shock.

"Go invisible." he said to me with a stiff jaw. Percy hardly ever gets mad at his friends but she sure in Hades was mad at me.

"I can fight." I protested.

"No the Sphinx is after _you_. Go hide." he told me then went forward to help Tyson.

As soon as Percy said that the Sphinx threw Tyson aside and tried to charge passed Percy to get to me. Thankfully Grover gave me enough time to go invisible by poking her in the eye with someone's leg bone.

"No fair! Cheater!" the Sphinx jeered at me. Since the Sphinx couldn't find me Percy was her next target. Percy raised his sword with a look of defiance he so often gets but Tyson ripped the grading machine from the floor and threw it at her.

"My grading machine!" she cried. "I can't be exemplary without my test scores. The bars that enclosed us in the room were lifted and the others and I ran towards the far tunnel and Grover played music to on his reed pipes to get the pencils to revolt against the Sphinx.

Tyson snatched Grover up and brought him into our tunnel and the bars resealed themselves keeping the Sphinx in. Percy stopped and stared at the bars in worry.

"Annabeth?" he called intently waiting for my answer.

"Here. Keep going!" I urged and we went back to running.

**Thalia' P.O.V.**

"Grace!" Luke roared walking in. Not that I have a huge sense of self-importance or anything but I assumed he'd be talking to me. I noticed he was staring at my mom.

"Is is time, Luke?" she asked like she was giving him a ride to a basketball practice.

"Why don't you come see me down here so-"

"NO!" I heard a male voice yell with authority. It was Jason. "Don't touch her."

"Then are you ready to fight?" Luke asked him. "Our host is getting impatient and if I can't give him a powerful half-blood to watch fight for a delayed death-"

"I won't die." Jason said.

"Sure kid-"

"He's not going to fight." I tried to say but my mouth was dry the last time someone gave me a drink to keep my from passing out again was about two hours ago. "I'm not letting that happen!" I said louder and Luke looked over amused.

"Sorry sweetheart but things are changing, I need you to get to your boyfriend." Luke said.

"Don't let Jason fight." I answered.

"Hey, you don't owe me an favors. We don't even know- did you just call me Jason?"

"That's your name right? Jason Grace." I said with a pained face.

"How… Thalia?" he asked me his eyes growing wide. I nodded biting the inside of my lip to keep from looking any weaker.

"This is touching seeing you get your family back and all after you left them and all-"

"You know damn well I left when my mom lost Jason!" I snapped at Luke. "Don't pretend we didn't feel each other's pain and shit because Castellan-"

"Sympathizing has gone out the window when you chose not to join me! It left when you chose to try to kill me."

"You were going to kill me first!"

"Not without the option of joining me. Shit, Thals, I already couldn't Annabeth because she fell for the idiot son of Poseidon but then Kronos helps me bring you back and you go to _him_ like she did. You and Jackson fell for each other and Annabeth was hurt _again_."

"Shut up, Luke!" I yelled.

"Whatever. You want to fight for you _real_ brother, then fine. Fight for him." Luke snapped and his eyes had welled up tears and I forced myself to not feel sorry for him. He wasn't showing me any mercy.

"Antaeus, I have a daughter of Zeus volunteering to fight in place of the son of Jupiter!" Luke called out.

* * *

**I HAVE AN ASSIGNMENT FOR EACH AND EVERYONE ONE OF YOU: listen to Everything About You- One Direction.  
**

**thanks  
~AJ  
**


	16. Chapter 16 Hephaestus Author's note!

Percy's P.O.V.

We caught our breaths when the spider stopped and was repeatedly ramming itself into a door.

"Percy… I'm sorry," Annabeth whispered taking her cap off. I'd been trying to let go my anger towards her but hadn't gotten there yet… "I shouldn't have let the Sphinx's questiond get to me."

"No you shouldn't have. Annabeth did you realize you were waisting time? Jeapordizing our lives, quest, and Thalia?" I asked. Her eyes hardened.

"I think somewhere in my mind I knew that but I couldn't bring myself to focus on it.

"Your fatal flaw." I reminded her. She nodded.

"It hurt, being a daughter of Athena, to take easy questions."

"For the record those questions were probably not easy towards the end." I said with a small hint of a smile.

"Yeah," she said then we stopped.

"Submarine doors in the Labyrinth." Grover said with an impressed tone to his voice.

"Eta. We're here." Annabeth said. Tyson picked up the mechanical spider and disabled it.

"Sorry spider." he said.

"Ready to meet the god of blacksmiths?" Grover asked. I groaned.

"No, all the gods end up hating me or taking extra interest in me making my life hell." I said.

"I'm ready!" Tyson said happily and I remembered this was more his element- making stuff.

The room was enormous. Like a huge garage with several hydraulic lifts and stuff. Blow torches were laying around like they were screw drivers. Though the place was very unorganized. The staple gun was where the hack saw should be.

Then I noticed the man under a 98 Toyota Corolla with dirty gray pants and shoes even bigger than Tyson's. He rolled out from under.

"What have we here?" he asked. Hephaestus glowered at us in confusion then as he took the spider from Tyson he asked, "I didn't make any of you did I?"

"Uh, no sir." Annabeth said.

"Good," he said relieved. "Shobby workmanship. So if not automatons then half-bloods, eh?"

"We've met, sir." I said.

"Have we now?" he asked absently. He looked like he could care less. He probably was wondering if there was the slightest possibility I am a rogue creation of his out to take over the world by pretending to be a half-blood.

"Yes sir." Annabeth said.

"Well I didn't kill you the first time, I see no reason to do it now."

"Satyr." He said looking at Grover. Then his eyes twinkled when they fell on Tyson. "Cyclops, what're you doing traveling with this lot?"

"Uh…" Tyson said staring in awe at the god who had to be his favorite, next to dad of course.

"Yes, well said." he said honestly. "So what is the reason you have for disturbing me?"

"Sir, we're looking for Daedalus." Annabeth said.

"That scoundrel? The inventor!" he roared causing a small wild fire to come to life in his beard and eyes.

"Yes, sir, please!" Annabeth begged.

"Your wasting you time, girl." he said. He went to tinkering with some scraps and a bird was born from his hands and it flew around the room chirping before landing on Tyson's shoulder. Hephaestus got that kind twinkle in his eyes again when looking at Tyson.

"I sense you have something to tell me, young cyclops?"

"Y-yes Lord. We met a Hundred-Hand One." Tyson told. Hephaestus nodded.

"Brairies?" he asked seeming unsurprised.

"Yes, he seemed scared. Then he- he wouldn't help us!"

"That bothered you didn't it?" Hephaestus asked saddly. I hadn't seen him show emotion towards anything really but with Tyson you would've thought he was doctor Phil or caring parent.

"Yes! Why wouldn't he help? We need him! He's strong and better and bigger than cyclops!"

"The Hundred Hand One is the last of it's kind, a shame but reality. He's had it rough and is a bit… distraught… You understand what I'm saying?"

"No?" I replied.

"Yes," Annabeth and Tyson answered.

**Author's letter: Readers,**

**So sorry it's been forever and i gave you that pathetic little piece of half and unfinished chapter. My mom has just had surgery and the family has really been dependent on my taking care of her, the four younger kids and making dinner. On top of that i go to a private school where they seem to not believe in not giving homework or tests and quizzes. once i again i apologize. You guys enjoy reading a story you love with a different twist to it with Perlia. I WILL make an effort it get a lengthy chapter up by next Monday for sure! hopefully even before the weekend -fingers crossed.  
**

**~your terrible updater,  
**

**AJ  
**


	17. Chapter 17 Where's Daedalus at?

**trying to constantly work on the next chapter to get it up soon without being crappy!**

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Percy had a strange look of saddness and anger on his face. Like he was conflicted between emotions.

"Oh, this one doesn't like me." Hephaestus mused looking Percy up and down.

"I'm sorry it's just… your work hasn't always made life easier for me." Percy said.

"A couple mishaps do occur…" Hephaestus said.

"A couple? Your bronze bulls almost killed me but thank god Annabeth let Tyson come through the camp's border to save me," Percy said and Tyson beemed and I smiled. "Then your mechanical spiders almost killed Annabeth and I," I shuddered at the memory but had the urge to smile as well. Percy had saved me there. "Then on of your monsters cost a friend of mine, Bianca, her life-"

"You done yet?" Hephaestus grumbled. "What did you come to me for, demigod?"

"My lord, we seek Daedalus. He's our hope for stopping the invasion on camp."

"For stopping Luke." Percy said.

"I already _told you_. Looking for Daedalus is a waste of time. It's useless."

"Because his workshop is unfindable?" Tyson inquired.

"Ask me for a flaming sword, magican stead, gold, anything I can grant you easily. Daedalus is an expensive favor."

"For gods sake we're saving the world! That's a great way to pay you back. Win-win." Percy said. He was getting close to losing it. If we didn't get to Thalia soon he'd be a wreck.

"Wait, you just said you knew where it is," I said catching that he didn't want to tell us not that he couldn't.

"It isn't wise to go looking, girl."

"My mother says looking is the nature of wisdom." I told him proudly.

"Eh. Who's your mother then?"

"Athena," I answered with indignance that was rightfully mine to use.

"Figures," Hephaestus huffed. "Fine goddess, Athena. A shame she pledged never to marry."

"Alright, half-blood," Hephaestus said facing Percy. "I'll tell you but it's gonna cost you a favor. A big one."

"Name it," I said before Percy's short fuse could do any damage. Hephaestus let out a real and booming laugh.

"You heroes always making rash promises." he chuckled then became serious again. "One of my forges, I have many but that used to be my favorite." the god said pointing to either a large window or a t.v. monitor. It looked to be a volcano from the smoke rising of the crest and from the landscape it looked to be Mount St. Helens.

"Mount St. Helens, great forests around here." Grover said.

"You've been there?" Percy asked.

"Looking for… you know, Pan."

"You said it _used_ to be your favorite forge… what happened?" I asked. Hephaestus scratched his flaming beard.

"What _didn't_ happen," he muttered to himself. "Well you see that's where the monster, Typhon is held prisoner. When we moved to American he was placed under Mount St. Helens taking Mount Etna's place. It's a great source of fire but dangerous. Eruptions are often these days. Chance of his escpae are higher than we'd like to have but their still comfortable. He's restless, though, with the rebellion going on."

"What do you want us to do?" Percy asked genuinely confused. "Fight him?" I paled at his being so naïve. Hephaestus barked a mocking laugh.

"That would be suicide. The gods themselves ran from Typhon when he was free. No, pray you never have to see him, much less fight him. But lately I've sensed intruders in my forges. When I go there no one is there. They've sensed me coming and have ran off but I can tell they've been using my forges. I send automatons to investigate but they do not return. Whoever they are their old and evil. I want to know who invades my territory and if they intend to wake Typhon."

"You want us to find out who it is," Percy said.

"Aye, go there. They may not sense you coming. You are not gods." Hephaestus said.

"Glad you noticed," Grover muttered pitifully.

"Go and find out what you can," the gods said. "Report back to me, and I will tell you what you need to know about Daedalus."

"All right, how do we get there?" I asked. Hephaestus clapped his hands and the mechanical spid- the automaton swung its way over to my feet. Can I scream now?

We were running straight ahead after the automaton and were at a steady pace, that is until we were hindered by tree roots.

"Gods, these things are annoying." Percy mumured while unsnagging his pants from the roots.

We were up and going getting used to walking through the roots quickly when Percy tensed.

"G-man?" he turned and we noticed Grover froze in a trnace looking longingly down a tunnel.

"Grover?" I asked worried for him too.

"This is the way." he said in a way that made me uncomfortable.

"The way to…? To pan…" Percy said with realization. Grover nodded slightly.

"You smell it don't you?" Grover asked Tyson.

"Dirt and plants." Tyson sniffed.

"Yes! This is the way I'm sure of it!" Grover said with hope back in his voice.

"We'll come back. On our way back to Hephaestus," I promised though I knew it held nothing. The Labyrinth was uncontrollable.

"It'll be gone by then, I have to go now!" Grover said then looked to Percy to understand.

"But the forges!" I tried to reason with him desperately. I looked to Percy for back-up. He nodded to Grover like _they_ had an understaning.

"We'll split up,"

"Split up?" He's not that crazy is he? "Grover can't go alone and we'll never find each other again!"

"I-I will go with goat boy." Tyson said.

"Ty, you sure?" Percy asked looking concerned for his brother.

"He needs help and so do you. I will go with him and help him find the god person. I'm not like Hephaestus, I trust friends."

"Percy, we'll find each other again. We've got the empathy link." Grover said and I knew Percy wasn't going to stop him from his life-long goal.

"I hope your right," Percy said.

"I know I am."

"Be careful,"

"You too, Perce." Then Grover and Tyson went down the tunnel.

"This is bad. Like, really _really_ bad." I started.

"We'll see him again. The spider's getting away, let's go!" Percy said and like that we were back into jogging through the tree roots that were now thinning out.

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

"A daughter of Zeus fighting in place of the son of Jupiter? How rich!" the big man bellowed. I noticed a banner behind him. It had the trident of Poseidon. Poseidon? My boyfriend's dad is being worshipped through this type of cruelty?

"No!" Jason yelled with a hard mask over his face.

"I'll fight!" I shouted over him.

"I'll fight!" Jason yelled.

"_I _will!"

"No _me_!"

"I'M FIGHTING!" I screamed.

"If your both so eager you can both fight. I want to know who is more powerful, Jupiter or Zeus." Antaeus said chuckling. I looked at Jason with an exasperated look.

"My lord-" Luke started his looked deeply troubled.

"What?"

"If we could hold out on the daughter of Zeus, we can get another great prize." Luke said then he cast me a torn look.

"What would that be?"

"Your brother, Perseus Jackson the demigod son of Poseidon." Luke said. My jaw dropped. I knew his plan was to get Percy here but to have him fight along with Jason was the last straw.

"Agh!" I yelled and felt the room fill with electricity.


	18. Chapter 18 One Hades of a Shake

**I don't own PJO! or HoO****  
**

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

It didn't take long for Percy and I to come across one clue letting us know we were close to Hephaestus' forge: heat. It's in Mount St. Helen so it's definitely going to be hot there, besides it's still a forge.

"Percy," I said wrinkling up my nose.

"Yeah?" he asked wiping sweat off his brow.

"You stink." I let him know. He rolled his eyes.

"You don't smell like nectar either, Chase." he smirked. Then we heard a load sound like a river of metal moving. "Volcanic action?" Percy asked.

"It's not going to erupt anytime soon but this volcano isn't dormant." I assured him.

"Hey, wait," Percy called when I picked up speed after the automaton.

"Mmm?" I asked. Looking at him distracted me so it's best I keep looking forward.

"Hephaestus said Athena swore never to marry-"

"Like Artemis and Hestia, yes."

"Then-"

"How am I and all my other siblings here?" I asked.

"Yeah." I slowed to a brisk walk.

"Athena thinks up her children. We're from pure thoughts. Like how she sprung from Zeus' head-"

"Wait so she and your dad never… your not…"

"Percy would you like to know the exact details of my birth?" I asked him and he went from red from the heat to pale.

"No thanks… spider's getting away!" he said and ran. We emerged into a cavern when the spider stopped and curled itself into a ball. I picked it up and put it in my pocket now that it was in ball form.

"The forge of Hephaestus," I said. I can see some creatures on a far catwalk but I can't make them out. There was only a side ridge around the place and dozens of metal bridges.

"How are we not going to be seen?" Percy asked.

"I've got this. Stay here, Jackson." I said and slipped my Yankees cap on.

"Annabeth!" Percy hissed but I ignored him and went on sneaking.

The path got a little narrow further down and I had to move slowly. I got across to one of the metal bridges that lead to a crowded room. Whoever was using the forge was having no problems shoving Hephaestus' stuff in this room. I found two things on a metal platform below me making something that they had to fuse metals together for.

"Annabeth!" he called me. I ran over and clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Shh! Are you trying to get us seen and killed?" Percy took my cap off and I glared at him.

"We've been spotted and are about to meet my new friends," he said. "They're telkhines." he informed me.

"That's what they are! I should've known. They're making, well look." While we were looking a door bursted open and short little telkhines waddled out. Percy put my hat back on me shielding me from their view with his body too.

"Put your hat on and get out!" he told me staring into my eyes even though he can't see them. I took my hat back off.

"I'm not leaving you." I said sternly.

"Annabeth you have to, you need to tell Hephaestus what's going on, use the spider to get back to him. Wear your hat!"

"Percy-"

"Annabeth, go, I have a plan. You'll be fine." he said. I noticed how didn't say that he'd be fine. "I've got this." he added on. I glared at him and he shrank back a little, in fear. Then I did the most horrible yet wonderful thing I could have possibly done. I kissed him. I pulled back and Percy stood there shocked and dazed.

"Be careful, Seaweed Brain." I said then put my hat back on and ran with tears streaming down my face.

I dashed out of there activating the automaton. I had gotten maybe fifteen yards away when the tunnels shook so bad it knocked me off my feet and heat from behind me surrounded me. I curled into a ball with my arms around my head while I waited for the explosion to stop. It was soon over and I stood up.

"Percy," I breathed then ran far away from the mountain to Hephaestus.

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

The room shook longer than I expected. After I was nearly drained the cavern still shook violently. I looked to Jason who seemed to be tired too. He had caused it but he looked to me confused.

""Did you do that?" he asked me. "We're no children of Neptune, we can't do any quakes that large." he said scared. I choked. That was a pretty powerful earthquake and the only son of Neptune or Poseidon who possessed that power was my boyfriend.

"Percy," I breathed. My heart felt like someone was chizzling away at it until it completely shatters. To cause something that large had to do more than drain him. He's probably unconscious or…. No. This is Percy Jackson, Percy can't… be gone.

"What did you do?!" Luke shouted at us holding onto his arm.

"It couldn't have been us." Jason answered.

"It was me," I moaned weakly. I slowly slumped to the ground and gave Jason a look. He understood a little, I guess because he pretended to be even more drained than he was.

"Jason, don't even bother trying to lie to Luke. He knows me too well." I grunted out.

"You two have destroyed the arena and are too weak to fight for good entertainment to the host!" Luke hissed. He was clearly stressed by this. He turned on his heels and quickly went to deal with this.

"What're you thinking?" Jason whispered.

"That if Luke knows Percy is more than likely that cause of that earthquake, he would assume Percy's…" I tried to say it.

"Dead," Jason supplied and I nodded.

"If Percy isn't able to come then our time is up. You, me, mom, and your friends over there." I said.

"We'll play up the dead weight act for a while then see what chance we get to break out." Jason said.

Luke had some giants throw us into a cell that oversaw the arena. It was more of a cut-out in the cavern wall with celestial bronze in front. He was put in one with his guy friend and I was put into one with the girl who was with him.

"Are you okay?" she asked me. She was real pretty. Her eyes were constantly changing and her choppy brown hair framed her face perfectly. She wore dirty clothes with holes in the jeans and old sneakers.

"I'll make it," I told her giving her a weak half smile.

"I'm Piper," she said. "A friend of Jason's." she said and her eyes eyes clouded with pain.

"I'm Thalia," I introduced. "Jason's big sister." she smiled at me.

"That's good- I mean, cool." she looked down.

"So what's up with you and Jason?" I asked her. She bit the inside of her lip and looked to her left as if measuring the distance between the rooms. "Hey, you can trust me," I put my hands up. "But if you don't want to talk ab-"

"I want to tell you." she said quietly then scooted her back against the same one I was curled up against.

"It was a trick of the Mist, I'm told," she sighed. "Before that I thought that Jason and I were together, and gods know it took forever for that to happen- or not. We went to the same school for troubled kids," she chuckled. "He was there for a mission apparently but when he found out we were demigods he assured us we'd come when the time was right. So Leo and I were talking one night when we saw him sneak out. We both agreed the time was right and that we weren't ready to lose a friend we thought we had the whole time. Even if Jason didn't know us we knew him, kind of." she explained.

"Wow," I said. "That's a pretty shitty way for being introduced to this world." I told her.

"Yeah, you could say that again… how'd you end up here?" Piper asked me. I chuckled humorlessly.

"That's a long story," I said.

"Well then how did you and Jason separate?" she asked. I tensed and clenched my fist. "Sorry, never mind. It's just that he didn't know either." I whipped my head to look at her.

"What?"

"He didn't know what happened?" she said unsure. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding.

"Poor, Jason." I whispered. After ten minutes of tense silence I decided to tell her. I hadn't even told Annabeth or Percy. She'll be the second one to know, after Chiron.

"Jason was three and I was about nine or ten-"

"You and Jason are eight years apart? But how-"

"I was a tree for a while."

"What?"

"I'll explain later. Told you this would be a long story." I said then continued. "Our… mom too us to the park for a picnic but sent be back to the car to get the basket. When I came back she came crying to me about how Hera took him as compensation for my dad's unfaithfulness. My dad supposedly gave Jason to Hera. Away from me, him, and my mom. Why would he even do that?"

"If you ever meet him, you should ask." Piper said. I looked down in shame.

"I have." I whispered.

"Then why wouldn't you have asked? It seems to me you want answers and you don't look like the type of girl who lets others push you around." Piper said to me. Her words gave me confidence. They instilled a power in me that made me feel I was a goddess myself.

"You've got spunk, Piper. I'll put a good word in for you with Jason."

* * *

**What'd you think? and a thank you to ThaliaLover! Thanks for sticking up for me and being patient. And to the rest thanks for your patience and everyone enjoy!  
**


	19. Chapter 19 Percy's on Fire literally

******Sorry it's been a while. I went out of town for a Key Club idea exchange, then had to babysit my brother's kid. My mom is doing better but still a long way to go. My dad's health has improved with my cooking though (whoot-whoot!) anyway i hope you like it and can forgive me even a little!  
**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Annabeth looked ready to slap me but instead she got on her toes and kissed me. 1...2...3. Kiss over. She put her hat back on and ran out like I had originally instructed her to do. I'm glad she hadn't hit me but she kissed me. It felt different. Her kiss was soft and hopeful whereas Thalia's kisses are living like each day is our last. I could've stood here all day trying to figure out why in Hades would Annabeth kiss me. Gods, I was dating Thalia, her best friend, why would she do-

"There!" a telkhine barked and at that, the telkhine surged around me blocking all of my possible escape routes. Thank the gods Annabeth isn't stuck here with me.

"What do we have here?" A telkhine asked then sniffed the air dramatically. "A son of Poseidon." he snarled.

"Yes, I can smell the sea in his blood." another growled. My heart was pounding and I could feel it in my ears. I raised Riptide.

"Strike down one and the rest will tear you apart. Just like we will see your father."

"He took our gift and said nothing as Zeus cast us into Tartarus. We'll take you in place of his trident, for now."

I don't know if this is the effect of the heat of this volcano or me being a seaweed brain but… this could be where I'll die. Then my leg burned. Quintus' whistle. If I ever needed help now was the time but I don't trust his gift.

"Let's see how strong he is. How long will it take for him to burn?" a telkhine said. The he threw a glob of the magma on me. Hot molten rock is not that bad at first.

"His father nature is protecting him," he said to his class of youngsters. "Hard but not impossible. He can die by fire." he assured the others while glaring at me. I was now trying to shake the stuff off my leg because it was sure as Hades starting to burn. I am actually going to die by dog-faced sea-lion people-things. I was hoping for something a little more dignifying.

They then threw more fire on me. I screamed louder than I've ever screamed before. My body was on fire. Worse than any pain I've ever experienced. Thanks the gods Thalia wont ever have to know how I died. I just hope she's okay.

_The water is within you_. The naiad said that didn't she? I needed the sea. I felt that tugging sensation in my gut. There was no water near though, not even a petrified sea shell. What if the power of the sea gets away from me again? At the stables that was really painful now I could possibly die. Ha, like the other way of dying was any better at this point.

Waves. Currents. Endless power of the sea. Then I let it loose in a horrible scream. I didn't even see it happen but the water surged around me. It was a tidal wave, a tsunami, a hurricane? Whatever it was it plunged me down deep into the lava. Super heat steam came from the two shooting me up from the heart of the volcano and straight into the air. I was shot up so high. It was like I flying, flying so high Zeus would never forgive me.

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

I sat in silence in the corner of the room curled up and biting my nails with their chipped black polish in worry.

"Hey, what is it?" Piper asked me with concern.

"Nothing," I quickly said.

"Thalia, you can tell, i won't say anything to anyone." she said in a way that made me want to tell her.

"It's Percy." I said.

"Percy?"

"He's my boyfriend and the most amazing guy or demigod you'll ever meet."

"Really now?"

"Yes really," I smiled then remembered what caused my previous mood. "He's in trouble."

"How do you know?"

"A feeling and the earthquake."

"The earthquake told you?" she asked doubtfully. I rolled my eyes.

"Percy is a son of Poseidon. God of the seas and earthquakes."

"Oh! I thought you and Jason caused it.

"Please, we can do a little shaking but that? That was a high rank quake."

"Well what's wrong with him doing that?" Piper asked holding one of my hands.

"One he was in danger, again. Two if we felt it he's gotta be close or it was just that powerful. Three Annabeth, Tyson, and Grover could be hurt too from that."

"Oh, your other friends, I take it?"

"Yeah. Annabeth is my best friend."

"Annabeth… the blonde guy mentioned her right?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, Luke did." I could feel myself physically trying to block Piper out.

"Tell me." Piper said and I instantly opened back up.

"I ran away when I was young and so did Luke and Annabeth. Luke and I found each other and stuck together. Then we found Annabeth hiding with a hammer and adopted her into our makeshift family. Grover, he's a satyr, he lead us back to Camp Half-Blood, the training camp for demigods, and I didn't make it."

"What happened to you?"

"I got caught by monsters," I said quickly trying not to relive that particular memory.

"Oh," Piper said thoughtfully. "There's a whole lot more going on but I have a feeling I'll just have to figure it out by sticking around, huh?"

"Yeah. Things got complicated even before I died and while I was a tree."

"That was going to be my next question. So when you died you turned into a tree?"

"Yeah, well my dad preserved my life force, I guess because he hadn't done much else to help me when I was on the run."

"How'd you come back to life?" Piper asked me. "From being a tree, I mean." I smiled thinking of those first scary moments.

"Percy," I answered. "He brought back the golden fleece with Annabeth, Tyson, and Clarisse I guess. Percy was originally going to save Grover who had been kidnapped by Polyphemus, then Annabeth explained that Grover had been brought to the golden fleece by accident so they brought it back with them.

"When I woke up next to the tree, everyone was standing there in shock and fear. Percy was confused why no one was aiding the girl on the ground. He shouted orders for ambrosia and nectar but everyone was still standing there, even Annabeth. He asked me my name and I told him and also who my dad was and he was shocked too but that seemed to wake Annabeth up."

"That's great you came back," Piper said and looked like she was about to say more but I shook my head.

"Do you know why I'm back?"

"There's a special reason?"

"Kronos wants another demigod who could be the prophecy child. He's tried and will keep trying to use me."

"Prophecy child?"

"Don't you know anything?" I asked mystified.

"Hey, I found out I'm supposedly a demigod four days ago before Jason pulled Leo and I one this crazy quest with him."

"Sorry but I just expected you to have know about all this like everybody else did," I sighed. "So once upon a time…"

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"Lord Hephaestus!" I shouted upon arrival to his forge.

"Blast it, girl! You could have made me burn my eye out,"

"Telkhines," I breathed out I wasn't even sure he heard me until he got out from under the new toy he was working on.

"Telkhines, I should've know. Of course they'd be wanting a forge to use."

"Their working for the titans which leads me to believe they're recreating Kronos' weapon but deadlier."

"Hey, I felt that explosion, what'd you two do? Where is the boy?"

"I- I don't know." I looked down. Percy could be hurt and I have no way of getting back to him.

"And the cyclops and satyr? What kind of quest-taking demigods are you four?"

"Grover and Tyson went to search for Pan. They found the path they just need to get to him." I said even though I wasn't sure and I hated no to be sure. All this unknown knowledge to me was making me frustrated and bringing tears of frustration to my eyes.

"Hey now, no crying in here." Hephaestus grumbled.

"What do I do now? I have no leads on anyone and it'll cause more problems to let Percy try to figure things out himself. Thalia is somewhere in the maze…" I stopped for a minute. I should go after Thalia but, oh gods, I kissed Percy. Not on the cheek but the lips. Oh no.

"I need the location of Daedalus." I said to Hephaestus. "We did have a deal."

"But you destroyed my forge in the process. Do you know who lives under that mountain missy? Typhon, could be stirring because of that stunt-"

"I need you to hold up to your deal." I said firmly, no way was I letting my quest be a fail.

* * *

**new chapter will be up soon!  
**


	20. Chapter 20 Calypso's Island (Part I)

******sorry for the short chapter but i felt bad for not updating and i wont have a chance this weekend since i will probably have a fake baby from school. Yay fake baby!**

**i dont own PJO  
**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I woke up still feeling like I was on fire. My skin stung from head to toe, my hair was singed, and my throat felt like sand paper. But I could smell beautiful smells, the sky was a clear blue, birds were singing, and I even could hear the sea. A quick moment there, I thought I was dead but I knew better. The Underworld held no blue skies nor birds.

I tried to sit up to go explore where I'd blown myself to.

"Stay down. You are still to weak." a girl's voice said. I gladly obeyed because my muscles felt like they'd melted. The girl then laid a cool cloth across my forehead and spoon some nectar down my throat giving off it's chocolatey after taste. Then her face appeared in my sight.

She had almond eyes and caramel colored hair braided over one shoulder. She had a face that seemed timeless, mature yet still youthful. She began singing softly and beautifully causing my pain to dissolve.

"Who?" I croaked and wished I hadn't. My throat now burned again but the singing was helping to heal it.

"Shh. Don't speak just yet, brave one. I'm Calypso, no harm will come to you here." she said.

The next time I woke I was in a gem encrusted cave. The ceiling and walls were covered in gems giving it a mosaic look. Hands down the best cave I've ever been in. The cave was divided into sections by silk curtains that flowed silkily from the ceiling to the floor. I was laying on a comfortable bed with feather pillows and cotton sheets. There were dry herbs handing from the ceiling near a shelf with thyme, rosemary, and all kinds of others I'm sure my mother could've easily named. There was a fireplace with a going fire in the cave wall that a pot hovered over with something cooking inside. It smelled like beef stew, it smelled great.

I sat up trying to ignore the throbbing pain in my head and the black spots in my vision. I looked at my arms ready to see horrible burns and scars but they looked fine. A little pinker than normal and practically no arm hair but normal. I was wearing a white cotton t-shirt and blue cotton draw-string pants that weren't mine. For a moment I panicked wondering what happened to Riptide but I felt the pen right in my pocket like always. Not only that but the Stygian ice dog whistle reappeared too somehow and I wasn't quite sure how I felt about that.

With difficulty I stood on the freezing cave floor with my bare feet. I turned and found myself facing a polished bronze mirror.

"Holy Poseidon," I muttered. I looked terrible. I looked like I lost twenty pounds I couldn't afford to lose, my hair was a rat's nest and singed on the ends. If I were someone else and I saw me walking on the highway -or anywhere really- I would've locked the doors.

I gladly turned away from the mirror and followed the source of light at the entrance of the cave. I was blinded by the sun from being in the dark so long. It took a while for my eyes to adjust. On the left was a grove of cedar trees and on the right was a garden full of flowers. I could smell fresh water -not a sea after all- a lake was up ahead. I could hear fountains exchanging water and all of this had me guarded. As a demigod you don't just wake up in paradise and ask no questions, it's usually places like these that get you killed.

I saw the girl who called herself Calypso arguing with someone I couldn't see. She's from the old myths but I can't remember her. Did she capture injured heroes to make them loose weight for a lighter meal? Do mythical creatures even care about dieting? If she was evil I wouldn't be alive. Would I?

I made my way over to her carefully not to loose my balance. She was now alone and wiping at her eyes like she'd been crying.

"So the sleeper finally wakes," she said with a soft half-heated laugh.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked with my voice sounding like a microwaved frog's.

"Oh… just a messenger. How do you feel?" she asked.

"How long have I been out?"

"Time… it's difficulty to tell and different here. I honestly cannot tell you Percy."

"How do you know my name?" I asked confused and wary.

"You talk in your sleep." she said. I blushed.

"I've been, uh… told I do that."

"Who's Thalia and Annabeth?"

They're my friends. Well Thalia is my girlfriend actually." I said and moved back as Calypso went to move my hair from my eyes.

"Sorry, I've gotten use to caring for you." she said taking a step past.

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, Thalia." I said.

"Annabeth is just a friend?" she questioned.

"Yeah…?"

"Then why did she kiss you?"

"How do you know about that?" I asked putting my hand in my pocket on Riptide just in case.

"You talk in your sleep. I believe you've mentioned being told that before." I relaxed.

"She's just a friend who… kissed me good-luck or goodbye or whatever. Impulse decision probably." _Annabeth never makes impulse decisions_, a voice in my mind said.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Ogygia, my island. You fell straight from the sky and into the water and it seemed to cushion your fall somehow." she said.

"That's probably because I'm…" I thought whether or not it was safe to trust her but if she were a monster she could smell it right? "the son of Poseidon." I said.

"Oh,"

"Yeah… so this is O-jee-jee-a? I said slowly. She giggled and nodded. "So is that near Mount St. Helens because my geography is terrible." I admitted. She laughed. It was a small restrained laugh like she didn't want to embarrass me. She was a cute laughter.

"It's anywhere and nowhere, it's my phantom island. You can heal hear for as long as you'd like."

"But my friends-"

"Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, and Thalia?"

"Yes! I have to go back and help them. They're in danger!" I pleaded.

"First, rest. Your no good to your friends unless you've healed." she said and touched my face. She was right I was in no shape to do a rescue mission or even run. I was already feeling tired at her words.

"Hey… your not- your not an evil sorceress are you?" I asked between yawning. she smiled coyly.

"Why would you think that?" she asked me.

"Well, I met Circe once and she had a nice island too. Except she liked to turn women in extreme feminist and men into guinea pigs." Circe gave me that same laugh again.

"I promise, Percy, I will not to turn you into a guinea pig."

"Or anything else?" I checked before my eyes drooped further.

"I am no evil sorceress," Calypso reassured me. "Now rest brave one, your eyes are already closing. She was right I felt my knees buckle and would've face planted hadn't she caught me. Her hair smelt like cinnamon. She must've been strong or me just really thin and weak.


	21. Chapter 20 Calypso's Island (Part II)

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Hephaestus did keep his word… only it of course need Percy. Ariadne aided Theseus with a strings. His exact words were, 'A mere mortal gave the string to Theseus to guide him back out of the labyrinth.' I already could have told him that with a better sentence structure!

Then I came back to camp and Percy's suspicions were dead on. Thalia wasn't here. I kept a brave face even inside I felt like dying. Percy wasn't here to keep my sane and help me, I'd probably gotten him killed with this quest. The fact the Thalia too wasn't here and in the Labyrinth… I didn't like dwelling on that thought.

After a couple days campers have been talking of Percy in the past tense. They all seemed upset about their missing hero but some were relieved. With Percy deceased- and Thalia- the great prophecy wouldn't be unfolding and the war wouldn't be as soon as we thought. I knew that things would be worse with Nico being the child of the prophecy. He was vulnerable and mad at the world, he was a loose canon.

"Annabeth…" Silena Beauregard said softly coming up to me.

"Hmm?" I asked coming out of my thinking reveree.

"Well, don't kill me, but… do you want a hand in making Percy's burial-"

"No," I growled. "Percy will not be needing a burial shroud, he's… he's not dead. He can't be!" Silena looked at me saddly as if she'd expected me to say that.

"Annabeth, nobody's heard from him. That explosion was pretty rough and-" she choked on a sob. I noticed she was close to tears, then it did occur to me. Others weren't just sad but they were greiving. I was greiving. I held my tears in and tried not to let my eyes even water but that wasn't their plan. My eyes grew hot and I looked down ashamed to cry in front of Silena. It almost felt as if she could sense that I had kissed Percy.

"I'll take care of it." I answered her question and she nodded then fled from my cabin.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Calypso and I were having beef stew again for dinner but this stew was pretty amazing. I noticed the island was doing everything itself and that Calypso would talk to nothing and ask for nothing to do something. I caught on there was invisible servants or something like it on the island.

I was telling Calypso about a time Grover ate an apple we were playing Hacky Sack with and she started to laugh then stopped and dropped her gaze to her lap. She'd been doing that a lot and it bothered me.

"There you go again," I sighed.

"What?" she asked.

"You look like your enjoying yourself then you stop, just like that. Like your trying not to enjoy yourself."

"As I told you earlier, Percy, I'm being punished. I'm curse, you could say."

"How? Tell me, I want to help." I urged her but that seemed to make her want to distance herself further.

"Don't say that. Please, don't say that." she begged quietly.

"Tell me what the punishment is?" I asked.

She placed her napkin over her dinner bowl and an invisible servant instantly removed it from the table and too it wherever.

"Percy, this island has been my home since birth. I'm under house-arrest, I guess. I wont ever visit Manhattan or anywhere else for that matter."

"Because of Atlas being your dad," I guessed. She nodded but elaborated.

"The gods don't trust their enemies. They're right in doing so I suppose. My prison is far nicer than others, for that I'm greatful." The nicest immortal in the world and she's thankful for a nice prison…

"Just because your related thought, doesn't mean you support them! I knew another daughter of Atlas, her name was Zoe Nightshade, and she fought against him and wasn't imprisoned before then either-"

"Percy, I didn't fight against him. I actually fought with him."

"_What?_ But the Titans- they're evil!" I asked shocked sucha nice girl could be pro ending the world as we know it.

"Are they? All of them? All the time? I supported my father. Percy, tell me something, would you have, honest to gods, supported the gods if Poseidon wasn't your father?" she asked me with no judgement in her eyes.

I guess my main reason for being on the gods side at first was to get my mom back and I'll admit to clear my dad's name. Because Poseidon was my father was the reason I helped him. Then the prophecy was centered around me and I found where I belonged…

"I see your point," I muttered. "They even debated whether or not to kill me."

"I mean, I shouldn't complain, the gods visit me from time to time."

"But you mean you don't have friends? Who wouldn't want to be your friend? Or even live on this island, it's great." I said and she looked down.

"I promised myself I wouldn't ask you this, Percy, but I can't help myself."

"Ask me what? You can tell me anything," I assured her. A tear rolled down her cheek but then a rumbling sound interrupted the quietness on the island. I grabbed Riptide.

"What is that?" I asked pointing with my sword to the column of fire approaching us from the water. I was tensed and ready to fight whatever it was.

"A visitor," Calypso sighed. The fire dissapated and there stood a god.

"Lord Hephaestus, what a rare honor," Calypso said with a bow.

"Calypso. Beautiful as always. Would you excuse us, please, my dear? I need to have a word with our young Percy Jackson." Hephaestus asked. He said my name as if I were the cause of all that's gone wrong in his day. Calypso seemed to not have noticed and nodded and excused herself. Hephaestus ordered a coke but it sprayed all over him and he swatted the can away in a hissy fit.

"Hephaestus, what's going on? Is Annabeth-" I didn't even get to finish.

"She's fine. Resourceful girl, that one. She found her way back to my forge and told me everything. She's worried sick though."

"You haven't told her I'm okay?" I asked.

"Everyone thinks you dead and I had to be sure you were coming back before telling everyone you were."

"Of course, I'm coming back!" I said appalled her thought I would abandon my friends. Hephaestus looked at me suspiciously then he fished out a mini disk from his overall pockets. He pressed a button and a T.V. screen unfolding out and played short scenes of Mount St. Helens and what people were saying about the erruption it had. People were evacuating homes- like half a million- forests were overed in ash, illness was spreading-

"You caused quite the explosion," he said. "The telkhine scattered, some burned, some lived. The wont be using my forge anytime soon- on the other hand neither will I. Typhon stirred in his sleep-"

"I couldn't release him could I? I'm not that powerful."

"Not that powerful, eh? Could've fooled me. You're the son of the earthshaker, lad. You don't know your own strength."

I hadn't been in control, that was the last thing I wanted him to say. Now what? I'm labeled even more dangerous, a loose canon? Should the gods have just agreed to kill me, because Thalia hasn't caused nearly the same ammount of trouble as I managed to. Would it be safer for everyone to think I was dead and have Thalia and Annabeth fix up what they could and carry on triumphantly.

"What about Grover and Tyson?" I asked.

"No word from them. I suppose the Labyrinth has them," he said.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked. Hephaestus winced.

"Never ask an old cripple what your supposed to do. You've me my wife?"

"Aphrodite, yeah."

"That's her. She's a tricky one, becareful of love. It'll twist your brain around leaving you believing that up is down and right is wrong."


	22. Chapter 22 Percy comes home

**i don't own PJO or HoO!**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

I stood there remembering my encounter with Aphrodite before. She's told me she'd make things especially hard for me in the romance department just because she liked me. I'm lucky enough to have a girlfriend as it is, why would she do this to me? By this, I definitely mean sending me to a beautiful island with a beautiful girl inside and out. I'm not in love with Calypso but I know if I stayed here for a long time I would fall for her.

Then there is Thalia. I know I've fallen for her. Hell, I even love her. Oh gods. I just thought the words. The three words were in a different order but I sure in Hades know exactly what I meant when saying them. Do I even know what love is?

"Er, lad? Your face is scaring me and that's not easy to do," Hephaestus said pulling me from my mental ranting. I gave him a half-hearted sour look at his insult.

"I know what I have to do."

"Is it what you want to do?" Hephaestus questioned. He knew I didn't _have_ to go back. There were two prophecy kids after all, I could leave all this mess for Thalia to handle herself. I could even come back after the damage had been done- no pun intended.

"My life is there." I answered back.

"Well then, I'll leave you to it." Hephaestus mumbled and left without a good-bye.

"He told you had to leave didn't he?" Calypso asked walking back towards me. I wanted to lie and say yes that is was Hephaestus' doing that'd I'd be leaving but I couldn't lie. Not to someone as nice as her.

"He gave me the choice and updated me on what's happened back at home." I answered. Her gaze dropped to the ground, her eyelashes fluttering softly.

"Your going to leave," she said more like a statement then a question but I answered anyway.

"Yes."

"I told myself I wouldn't and I almost did," he muttered under her breath. I could barely make out her words until she looked up at me with hopeless eyes.

"Will you stay with me on the island?" she asked. I sucked in a ragged breath. My first thought was, she's asking me to move in with her already? Then my second, she seemed to already know the answer to her question.

I tried to think of what to say nicely but she began to speak again.

"You know how you told me of your home?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well I'll never see it. I'll never see that Manhattan of yours or meet your friends or have blue chocolate chip cookies from your mom,"

"Don't say that." I pleaded.

"I'm stuck here alone forever. No one will ever be able to stay, no one seems to have a choice. They've all got to return." she said dejectedly.

"Someday, someone will stay." I assured her but she laughed a bitter laugh I'd never heard from her. I winced at the sound that didn't seem to fit her.

"Someday my prince will come," she joked drily. Then she sobered up and looked determined. "I need you to do something for me," she turned and pulled up one of her flowers. She turned and paced back to me. "Here."

"What is it?" I asked stupidly. Of course it was a plant.

"Moonlace. It only grows here but I bet under the care of a caring soul it's blossom like no other and glow bright under the stars. Maybe if luck is with it, the flower will multiply and bring a little magic to your world. Plant this in Manhattan. Start a garden."

"It's beautiful," I murmured holding the flower with a faint glow. I looked Calypso in the eyes. "I will." I promised she nodded then waved her hand and a unsteady looking raft appeared.

"You know, sometimes mortals are just as powerful as demigods and gods, just in different ways." she said and I nodded pretending I knew yet again what the gods were telling me.

I climbed on the raft.

"Your serious about no one being able to find this place twice?" I asked she nodded with a soft polite smile.

"Never has it happened." I felt bad for her even more now, I knew how it felt being subjected to fate whether your had a choice or not.

"I promise to do all in my power to end your curse."

"Please, Percy, don't wear yourself or me out with the thought." she said looking away.

"I promised." I said as the raft floated away.

"Think of your destination." Calypso instructed.

"Camp Half-Blood. Take me home, raft." I said then floated home.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Percy's shroud was made with shimmery green fabric with gold around a trident in the middle making it glow. It was ready for the ceremony, ready to be burned. That was until something came up. Another shroud was brought over to the amphitheater.

"What is that?" I asked staring at black fabric with tree having a lightning bolt go through it.

"Thalia's shroud," answered Nyssa, a daughter of Hephaestus.

"No. No!" I shouted in her face. It was one thing for them to get me to give up on Percy but Thalia? For all I know she could be wandering in the Labyrinth or across the country coming back up into the mortal world.

"Give it up, wise girl, Percy and Thalia aren't coming back." Clarisse said.

My temper flared and I got up in her face not even standing on my toes like I used to do.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." I growled.

"I know I'm not Percy and all- but he's gone. Your going to have to get passed him and Thalia." she said narrowing her eyes at me crossing her. I didn't even think before I did what was next- which is highly un-Athena-like- I punched Clarisse straight in the jaw. Fighting broke out between the Athena and Ares cabins and others began joining too. Then Malcolm, my brother and second in command was the voice of reason.

"If Percy were here he wouldn't want this. He and Thalia wouldn't even have allowed it! Get your thoughts together and channel your energy against Luke and the Titans." he said.

I would've appreciated if he didn't say Luke but whatever. I'm probably just upset that I caused the outburst instead of controlling it.

"I agree with Malcolm, I don't think fighting each other is going to help," a voice said that sent the tiny hairs on my neck straight up. I whirled around and my hands covered my mouth, my eyes were glistening with unshed tears, and I had the largest grin in history.

"Percy!" I squealed in delight and ran towards him. He smiled like he'd been here the entire time. Wait, he was fine? How come he couldn't have sent an Iris message? Now I was mad and I could see Percy starting to get confused but before he could analyze me further, I punched him. I punched Percy Jackson in the jaw.

"Ow! Annabeth?" he asked while moving his jaw around. He looked so confused I wanted to hug him because seeing that confused expression again was like the gods granted me the best birthday wish. "Is it me, or have you become three times more violent since I last saw you?" Percy asked and I froze for a moment. The last time he saw me, I'd kissed him.

"You could've let someone know you were alive!" I snapped.

"Ah, Percy," Chiron trotted over eying me warily. "Glad to see you haven't died!"

"Me too," Percy added.

"Let's, ah, discuss some things in the Big House." Chiron said.

"I'm coming," I answered.

"Anna-" both he and Percy tried.

"I already have a guess as to where you've been, Jackson." I said thinking of how during one of my sleepless nights I thought he could be with Calypso.

"We can talk about how I'm alive later," Percy protested I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'd much rather save my girlfriend." he said. Was it just me or did he emphasize girlfriend? I'll sort that out later.

"You know how to get Thalia? Where is she?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but I know someone who probably could help us." he said.

"Someone? You mean ask Daedalus instead of asking him about the string?" I asked. I knew Daedalus was probably going to be bitter about helping the gods so I figured we could ask one question and skip out alive.

"Not exactly…" he said then looked down looking guilty.

"Who?" This boy was starting to scare me.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" he said sounding unsure of himself. Oh Hades no.


	23. Chapter 23 New Guide,Claimed and Secrets

******Don't own PJO! Or HoO!  
**

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"Are you out of your Zeusing mind?" I asked Percy with an incredulous look on my face.

"Think about it Annabeth-"

"Don't tell me how to think, Percy! I'm a daughter of Athena, I know how to think!" I snapped. Percy held my arms by my side and I didn't even fight him off. He did look a little thinner than he was before he left but I didn't want to have to judo throw him either.

"The key is a mortal. A clear-sighted mortal, could see the path." he said and I could see some twisted mythological logic behind it.

"I don't know-"

"Annabeth we have to try for Thalia." he said. Well, Thalia wont like knowing that the red-head will be on our adventure.

"Let's go." I muttered.

Percy first stopped off to show his mom he was alive and I felt bad having to leave her after she'd just seen her son wasn't dead but we -as usual- had a mission to do.

"You this is supposed to be my quest," I grumbled not liking the idea of finding Rachel Dare.

"I've let you and other take the reigns on my quest before," Percy reminded me.

"But your _you_. I'm the daughter of Athena-"

"Hubris, Annabeth." Percy chided and I glared at him. "All I'm saying Annabeth, is I know it's hard for you to back down and especially to admit we need help from a mortal but we do and Thalia is counting on herself to get her out of whatever mess she's in but I'm going to be there for her." Percy said and I smiled at his loyalty to Thalia. Which made me feel awful about that impulsive kiss. I'm a hunter of Artemis for heavens sake and he's dating my best friend. I look up to Percy- but will never admit that to him- and I see him as a great friend, a brother.

"Percy about what happened at Mount St. Helens… I'm sorry. I was scared and it was impulsive." Percy turned slightly pink.

"It's cool. It wasn't anything serious or heavy."

"Ew, Percy." I scrunched up my nose at the thought.

"See? Proof that it was nothing. Now can he kinda forget about the whole thing? Oh look there she is!" Percy said and jogged over to Rachel. I rolled my eyes at the ADHD demigod.

I stood next to Percy waiting for Rachel to get done standing like a statue who was collecting money. Another girl came over covered in bronze also and took a position not moving. Rachel unfroze and grinned at us.

"Raising money?" Percy asked.

"Yep, their still trying to cut art programs in schools."

"Whatever, we need talk somewhere private." I snapped. She lead us into a building and down some stairs where she went behind a curtain and I could hear sink water running.

"What's up? Nice seeing you again by the way, Percy. Thanks for calling and explaining." she said sarcastically.

"Sorry but I've been real busy with stuff like what happened at orientation." he apologized.

"Well might as well explain now, right?" she asked and Percy started.

"I'm the son of the Greek god Poseidon and the Titan are trying to make a comeback and rule the world by destroying then recreating it but we're trying to stop that from happening. Annabeth had a quest to go into Daedalus' labyrinth and try to stop an old friend turned evil named Luke from raising the Titan lord, Kronos and from invading our camp then Mount Olympus." Percy rushed out.

"I think I got all that." Rachel said stepping our from behind the curtain in jeans covered in Greek doodles that no mortal should have been able to do and a paint splattered shirt. "I've been having dreams."

"_You've_ been having dreams?" I asked.

"Yeah, everyone has dreams." she said in a _no dip, Sherlock_ tone. I narrowed my eyes.

"It's not _normal _for a mortal to have dreams concerning _our _world."

"I never claimed to be normal and the planet is my world as much as it is yours. Whether I'm I different species or not." she said.

"Your-"

"Hey! Cut it out, we need her help." Percy scolded me and my mouth dropped.

"With?" Rachel asked him.

"It's a dangerously deadly quest and we've barely made it out alive- I was even blown out of a volcano-"

"That was you?!" Rachel asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, but nevermind!" Percy said then explained the details to her and she looked grim. Finally she's acting like a mortal.

"Okay," she answers.

"What?" I asked when Percy shouted, "Thank you!"

"You do know what your getting into, right?" I asked.

"The world," she said then looked to Percy. "And your girlfriend's life are counting on my decision." Percy looked at Rachel in awe and I looked at her suspiciously.

"Why are you so ready for this?" I asked.

"I had a dream not too long ago," she let out a shuddered breathe. "I met you for a reason last winter and back at school, Percy Jackson." Percy nodded, his determined looked back on his face.

"Let's go,"

"Where? The nearest entrance that Clarisse found is about an hour and a half drive and it's rush hour." I reminded him. New York traffic was bad enough, rush hour? Don't even get me started.

"There's one in the basement, I think. Little triangle, looks like a button but it doesn't work. Do you guys know how to fix it?" Rachel asked steeling her nerves. Percy and exchanged a glance and had her take us to it.

The delta sign was there and it was almost too perfect…

"I've touched it before… I sensed something, you know?" Rachel said shrugging.

"It needs a demigod touch, a mortal's touch wouldn't do anything," I spat remembering I had to distance her from Percy for Thalia. Percy leaned forward and took a breath. I hurried and touch the symbol to get it over with. The delta sign glowed blue and the entrance was opened.

"Oh wow," Rachel said looking into the dark tunnel.

"After you, _guide_." I answered. Percy handed stood by Rachel's side and brought out his sword.

"That thing still creeps me out," she frowned and walked in.

"We're looking for Thalia first." Percy said and Rachel nodded.

"There!" she said with a grin on her face.

"What?" I asked slightly scared there would be spiders.

"Don't you see it?"

"See what?" I asked.

"The glow, like a pathway?" she asked.

"No," Percy murmured.

"Come on," Rachel urged.

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

"Just relax," Piper said and I felt myself relax at her words. "Close your eyes and take a rest. I'll keep an eye out for anything." she said and I felt my eyes close against my will. For a while I was fighting sleep then it became easier but it was like my body was fighting three different battles. One was well rest from having nothing to do but sleep, another wanted to relax, and the last wanted to obey Piper. I jolted upright.

"Stop!" I growled at her.

"What?" she asked taken aback by my quick change of mood.

"Don't do that to me," I threatened.

"Do what?" she asked confused. Good actress.

"I know who you are," I told her scooting farther away.

"Excuse me?"

"Your either a daughter of Aphrodite or a sorceress."

"A _what_?" she asked. I leaned closer and sniffed her. Under the dirt she smelled… pretty?

"Daughter of Aphrodite. It explains the beauty, the smell, the charmspeak-"

"What are you talking about? Your just a weird as your brother!"

"He's obviously more keen to his senses than I am, I'll give him that," I said more to myself.

How could I not have known? Sure I guessed because of her beauty but I thought because she wasn't all preppy and girled up that she wasn't a daughter of Aphrodite. Wait, didn't Jason find her randomly claiming she was a demigod when she had no clue?

"Okay, I'm a daughter of Zeus. You're a daughter of son goddess -or god if I'm wrong- do you know your mortal parent?"

"My dad," was all she answered.

"Then your-" I started but a glow surround Piper and she looked on for me to continue. My jaw unhinged itself as I witness the claiming of Piper McLean. "-mom is Aphrodite." I finished. Piper went to scratch her arm and shivered. Then her eyes widened and she looked down. She yelped and stood up startled.

"What- oh my- what?" she asked. Her ratty torn clothes transformed into a long white dress- clearly not fit for the dungeon like cell we were in- with her hair pulled back with a few escaped strands that framed her face perfectly. Her looked at the low-cut of her dress and tried to pull it up but it wouldn't stay.

Pulling myself together I got on one knee.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." I said as if we would at camp. Then I looked up and grinned at her.

"What's happened?" she asked.

"You've been claimed by your mom," I answered. "Goddess of love and beauty."

"No, no, no, no, no!" she groaned.

"What? Not who you wanted?"

"Where's my snowboarding jacket?" she whined. I laughed this girl and I could get along fine.

"Piper, calm down." I said. Then a thought occurred to me. "Piper, thanks to your mom, I've got us a plan. Crazy and far-fetched but it just might work." I said then Piper frowned.

"You sound like Pistachio from Master of Disguise."

**Jason's P.O.V.**

"You done yet?" I asked Leo who was still working away at the wall that joied the two cells that we and the girls were in.

"Hold on, man. I have to keep the noise down or three things could happen."

"Like what?"

"One, that Luke guy or his goonies could hear us. Two, your sister- who by the way is totally hot and I will make a move on- could blast the crazy out of me. Three, well I have no three."

"You're crazy," I muttered.

"I know." he answers seriously then goes back to working. I hear Thalia laugh and wonder how she's taking this situation so lightly. We're in cages for goodness sake. Then a hear a loud rawr come from below.

"Luke!" I heard someone say. His voice carrying with authority. Leo and I scampered to the edge to see what was going on.

"Everyone, here is the entertainment I have promised!" Luke shouted and rawr of excitement surged through the monsters and traitor demigods.

There was a guy with jet black hair, like Thalia's, a deep tan like he stayed outside all the time, and he had bright green colored eyes. With him were two girls, one blonde, athletic looking and tanned with long legs. A regular California girl- except for her fierce grey eyes. Then there was a red haired girl with freckles and emerald green eyes looking overwhelmed.

"Where is she?" the guy growled.

"Why, Jackson, whatever are you talking about?" Luke asked in an amused tone. The guy called Jackson tried to rush forward but was being held by giants like the other two girls.

"Give me Thalia, now!" he yelled.

"Oh, Percy, you know it wont be that easy," Luke said. So this was Thalia's Percy I'm guessing. "Open the cells!" Luke called and suddenly the bars were lifted and Leo and rolled under them and got out. Thalia and Piper did the same and I was caught off guard at how Piper looked. How and when did she change and do her hair?

"Piper… you're a knockout," I breathed and Leo nodded in agreement.

"Percy," Thalia breathed our with relief then ran down the jagged steps nearly spraining her ankle. A giant held her back and we followed Thalia with the force of giants prodding our backs.

"You see, Jackson, Thalia doesn't have much time. She's volunteered to fight for our entertainment and, well, we accepted." Percy looked to Thalia with disbelief.

"Percy, they have my brother Jason and he was going to fight-"

"Your _brother_?" he asked confused and bewildered.

"Luke, you don't have to do this." the blonde said staring intently at Luke.

"Annabeth- No. You chose, Jackson over me."

"I chose no one but good side. The side of the gods."

"No!"

"Yes! I'm a hunter of Artemis and I follow her!" Annabeth shouted back. Luke's face cleared over emotion.

"Well, Luke, son of Hermes, are you giving me a show or what?" Antaeus, son monstrous son of Poseidon asked.


	24. Chapter 24 Thalia thinks whaattt?

******I don't own PJO or HoO!  
**

* * *

**Thalia's P.O.V.**

Is that Mrs. O'Leary? I asked myself then suddenly was being pulled by someone out of the cavern. All the other demigods took suit to follow and after about two miles we stopped running. Some collapsing. I heard a groan.

"I didn't even make sure she was alright." Percy. I wanted to go and comfort but someone else beat me to it.

"That giant dog, hell-hound, whatever, she saved us. I have a strong feeling she'll be fine." the red head who've taken upon myself to call, Dare said to Percy while giving him a side hug. He nodded already trusting her swords. I take Percy's shoulder spin him around and punch him in the stomach.

He doubles over.

"Thalia!" Annabeth gasped.

"Cheating kelp brains!" I yelled and hit him again. Then Jason stepped over and punch Percy in the jaw.

"Stop it!" Annabeth shouted and stood in front of Percy with her dagger out.

"Move, Annabeth." I ordered.

"No!" She was choosing him over me? Luke was right. She did like-like Percy. Here she was defending him. Wait, if she's not beating up Dare does she have something going on with him too? And does she not see that he and Dare have a thing too?

"I'm done." I said to Percy and looked at Annabeth to let her know I'm done with her too.

"Thals what-"

"Don't call me that." I spat.

"Thalia, he just saved your life!" Annabeth hissed at me.

"Luke saved mine many times years ago too didn't he?" I snapped back at her. "You know, Annabeth, I expected more from you. First you went pining after Luke while he and I were practically together. After I die or whatever, you still did. Then when he turns evil you wanted Percy but I came back and I guess I took the guy from you again but you didn't have to try to take him from me while I had him!" I yelled.

"Thalia," she said a shocked and guilty look on her face.

"Yeah. I caught you. Your not the best actress, _Annie_." I said and she glared at me.

"What's going on?" The Ethan guy asked.

"None of your business." I snapped.

"Thalia, let's go." Jason said. Percy stared at him with so much hostility. Jason held out his hand to me and I took it.

"You accuse me of things but you're the one doing _this_?" he gestured towards Jason. "Yeah, I'm the cheater." he said. He thinks Jason and I are together? Hmmm.

"Glad you admit it." I snapped and stood closer to Jason letting Percy get the wrong idea.

"Thalia, let's talk-"

"No. I'm done talking. I'm done with you." I said and Jason started pulling me away. I glared at Percy like he was the biggest idiot on earth- which he is- and walked away hiding the fact that I was dying inside.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Thalia knew about the kiss. It was short and meaningless- well mainly to Percy. I know I don't think of him like that anymore. He's just a brother, my partner in justice, my rock. All of those in friend-like ways. She had to have known about the kiss. Maybe a dream? Maybe Luke showed her an I.M.

Thalia walked out an exit with the blonde guy, the girl dressed for a beauty pageant, and the crazy looking guy. Ethan Nakamura was no where in sight. He must've slipped out but I don't care about that now, he'll die alone out there but I cant dwell on that. He was one of the unclaimed kids in the Hermes cabin until he disappeared. He seemed pretty adjusted to the labyrinth, it's up to fate now.

Percy fell to his knees on the floor as soon as Thalia was gone. His jaw was starting to bruise and he held his stomach as if he were going to vomit. He looked dazed and pained at the same time and I guess Thalia had just broken up with him over the fact that he's a cheater- when he isn't.

Percy' eyes filled with sadness.

"Percy?" Rachel asked. He looked to her but not at her.

"She didn't even listen…" he mumbled. She didn't. He hasn't cheated. I kissed him and he didn't kiss back. I pulled away before he even could. Rachel and him weren't dating either. Percy had only one girlfriend- ever- and it was Thalia. Rachel was pretty and she's not even a hunter like me so he could date her- even if she's mortal, I guess. Yet, the idea never crossed his mind. I guarantee they haven't.

"She left." he said then looked to me. "Me and the world." at first I thought he was being dramatic but then I caught what he was saying. The prophecy about him and Thalia that I know too well. They both were the prophecy children and what if she's so mad she wants power and revenge over Percy and kills us all? Her weakness is power. She'd told me about her embarrassing lesson taught my Dionysus.

"Percy, we've got to do something…" I trailed off not knowing what we could do or what to do first? Go after Thalia? We could easily catch up if Rachel really was the reason we found her in the first place. We could still go straight for Daedalus and seek gods and Nico!

"Percy, I forgot to tell you, Nico disappeared from the Triple G Ranch."

"What?" he asked and that got him out of his state.

"I got an Iris Message from Eurytion saying he woke up one morning and Nico was gone."

"We've got to find him-"

"You should find that one guy first, Daedalus. If the guy back there with the blonde hair-"

"Luke?" Percy supplied and she nodded.

"-knows your down here, if he hasn't made it to Daedalus and got pasted that giant… he's racing to beat you there." Rachel said and unfortunately she made sense.

We'd made up our minds and when we caught our breath we were on our fast paced move again. We were running for not even five hours when Percy called it quits for the day. Rachel looked like she popped a lung and Percy looked tired. He'd been gathering sticks everything Rachel to us to duck to avoid getting our heads sliced off. He arranged the sticks in a pile and lit them on fire. I pulled out my knife to fiddle with and it only brought my mind back to what happened earlier.

"There was something wrong with Luke," I muttered not really sure if I wanted to talk to Percy about this. He's not really sensitive when it comes to Luke, like he used to be at his first year at camp. But, Percy heard me so no taking it back now. "Did you notice the way he was acting?" I asked.

"He looked pretty pleased to me," Percy spat out venomously. "Like he'd spent a good day torturing heroes."

"That's not true! There was something wrong with him… he looked, I don't know, nervous. He told his monsters to spare me. He wanted to tell me something." I told him my thoughts.

"Probably, _Hi Annabeth, sit back while you watch my friends kill yours!_." Percy muttered.

"Your impossible." I grumbled "Which way now, Sacajawea?" I asked Rachel with annoyance. She didn't answer right away but then softly spoke the answer.

"The glowing path."

"The one that lead us straight into a trap? Great." I snapped.

"Lay off her, Annabeth. She's doing the best that she can."

"The fire is getting low," I said and jumped up at my false excuse. "I'll go find some things to burn while _you two_ talk strategy." I said and stomped off.

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

I sighed once Annabeth left and it wasn't from relief.

"Annabeth isn't usually like this. I don't know what her problem is." Percy apologized.

"Are you sure you don't know?"

"What do you mean?" he asked looking puzzled as ever.

"Boys," I mumbled. "Name your top three friends." I instructed Percy.

"Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover." he said then looked slightly depressed thinking the names over.

"Exactly. How long has it been just you and Annabeth running around on your adventures?"

"We've know each around three years. Went on two quests together the third I went to get her back from being kidnapped…" he trailed off giving me what I wanted him to hear.

"And you and Thalia?"

"One quest, we went to get Annabeth. I wasn't supposed to go but I had to, you know?"

"Percy, from what I've gathered from seeing you guys and dreams, Annabeth likes you. Or used to. Thalia likes you."

"Not anymore."

"She does. I'm sorry about what happened between you two but she likes you. That's the reason she dumped you."

"That doesn't make-"

"She thought you liked either me or Annabeth. She doesn't know why I'm here. She doesn't think only like her anymore." I reasoned. Percy sat there thinking.

"But how do I get her back?" he asked his voice breaking at the end.

"We'll get there," I told him then I saw a cut on his arm and touched a scab on his elbow. Tears sprang to my eyes.

"Hey, not you too. What's wrong?"

"I thought you were gonna die back there. Like Annabeth said, I'd lead you guys there and if you would've died… Oh I'm so sorry, Percy." I apologized.

"Hey, don't be sorry. You can see the path, right?"

"I can't explain it but yeah it's there and clear. You were right."

"See? You were risking your life to save us." he told me.

"And your friends and the world," I added trying for a smile.

"Exactly. I'm in life-or-death situations every day. Have been since a toddler. What I was worried about was you or the others getting hurt. But… especially you. I'd convinced you down here and if you didn't make it out-"

"Hey, I'm not the hero of the world." I reassured him.

"Who told you I was?" he asked with a serious look on his face.

"I figured you had to be real important for me to meet you three times and ask for my help. Three seems to be a magic number."

"Your absolutely right. Especially with this Greek stuff." he answered somberly.


	25. Chapter 25 The workshop

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

Percy and I had a conversation that friends would have… the we started talking about me and he asked about my family so naturally I closed up. He's trusting me with his life down here and I'm not even trusting him with my family's story. I suck.

He woke up saying that Kronos, the Titan lord, thanked him but he didn't know what for. He also showed him a vision of Tyson and Grover who still happen to be alive -thank the gods- but are running from monsters in this maze. Running from a snake was the latest he got on them. Alas of course that couldn't be the only problem we had to deal with…

"Earthquake!" Annabeth yelled pulling Percy up by his shoulder from where he'd been sitting on the ground deep in thought about Grover and Tyson.

"This way!" I yelled to them over the rumble. I kept running along the light path on the floor as columns buckled and broke in the shaking caverns.

"Up ahead!" I shouted excitedly. The light was brightest here we had to be there or just on the other side of it.

"No, this is wrong! It should be in the oldest part of the maze!" Annabeth yelled but even she realized she was wrong when we saw the glwoing Greek Delta symbol on the door.

"We're here." I breathed with a smile on my face. Annabeth touched the doors in front of me and they hissed open.

"So much for ancient architecture," Percy mumbled and I elbowed his side knowing Annabeth would already be sore about being wrong. We stepped inside and the first thing we all did was step back.

Daylight shone through glass roofing and it nearly blinded us from the dark tunnels we came from. This is not what you would expect the heart of a maze that's more of a tunnel and dungeon to look like but for some reason… I was expecting it to be the unexpected.

All around were inventions some half built, some in a pile to be repairs, some were even whirring to life with tasks they'd been programmed to do.

"Gods, he's a genius! Look at the curves on this building!" Annabeth gasped running to a blue print.

"Where are we?" Percy asked looking out the bright windows.

"Colorado Springs, the garden of the gods." a voice said from behind. We turned to see a middle-aged man standing on the spiral staircase with a sword drawn.

"You," Annabeth said as if she knew him. "What have you done with Daedalus?" her eyes narrowed as she accused him.

"Trust me, my dear, you don't want to meet him." the man said.

"Look, Mr. Traitor, I didn't fight all those little nasties to come here to see _you_. Where is DAEDALUS?" she snarled venomously. He leisurely walked down the stairs with his weapon at his side. I noticed Percy eying him doubtfully like he knew this man's skill with a sword. I then noticed his shirt was one I've seen Percy and Annabeth wear. What they are wearing. A Camp Half-Blood counselor's shirt.

"You think I'm an agent of Kronos, that I work for Luke." he said even though it was obvious.

"Well, duh." Annabeth sighed impatiently.

"You're an intelligent girl but your wrong. I only work for myself." At the mention of being wrong I could practically see the gears turn in Annabeth's mind.

"Luke mentioned you. Geryon knew you too, you've been to his ranch." Percy said.

"Of course. I've been almost everywhere even here." he answered. He walked casually by Percy like he wasn't even seeing Percy as a threat. He looked out the window.

"Yesterday it was a skyscraper over Manhattan. The view changes from day-to-day but it always comes back here at some point. The labyrinth likes it here, I suppose."

"You've been here before?" Percy questioned.

"Oh, yes."

"It's an illusion?"

"No, it's the real deal. That's really Colorado." I answered for him.

"You have clear vision. You remind me of another girl I knew. A princess who gave me grief." he addressed me.

"Enough games, Quintus, what have you done to Daedalus?" Annabeth asked.

"My dear, you need lessons from your friend on seeing clearly. I _am_ Daedalus."

"But you're not an inventor, you're a swordsman!" Percy shouted out. Annabeth pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head at his stupid outburst.

"I am both. I'm also an architect, a scholar, I'm pretty good at basketball too for a guy who started two thousand years old," he mused. "A real artist must be good at many things." he said with a wink at me.

"That's true," I agreed. "I can paint with my feet as well as my hands.

"You see?" Daedalus said. "A girl of many talents."

"But you don't look like Daedalus, I saw him in a dream…"Percy started then trailed off staring wide-eyed at the inventor.

"Yes, you've finally guessed the truth."

"You're an automaton, you've made yourself a new body."

"Percy that's not possible-" Annabeth started.

"Do you know what Quintus means my dear?" Quintus chuckled.

"The fifth, in Latin but-"

"This is my fifth body." he pressed a spot on his elbow and a hatch popped open and we saw gears whirring inside him.

"You've found a way to transfer your _animus_ into a machine… that's just… not natural." Annabeth said looking concerned at the investor and a little wary.

"Indeed it's not but I assure you, I'm the very Daedalus." he said and showed a mark on his neck, a brand of a bird.

"A murderer's brand from my mom," Annabeth recognized.

"_Mother_ never let's me forget, no matter what body the mark follows and the pain repeats."

"Murderer, from pushing your nephew Perdix?" Percy guessed.

"I didn't push him-" Daedalus started to get worked up.

"No, you just let him fall." Percy pressed.

Daedalus sighed. "I regret what I did, Percy." he gazed out the window with such a sadness only a broken man could have.

"Since you are Daedalus, why did you come to camp?" Annabeth asked.

"I heard one side from Luke how the place was and I decided to see for myself."

"You are working with Luke then. You spied on us." Percy narrowed his eyes.

"No, I work for no one but myself, I made that clear before."

"Either way you've seen our camp! You can't let Luke through the maze, you're going to help us!" Annabeth shouted with hope.

"I cannot control the maze, Annabeth. Yes I did create it but I allowed the maze to grow and develop on its own accord. The price one pays for the privacy of the gods."

"One if your Daedalus," Percy muttered.

"True, no one else hides from the gods and death." he answered.

"You've hidden from death himself?" I asked.

"Yes, my dear. The only one who can seem to get close enough to harass me is my greatest enemy."

"You mean Minos." Percy supplied.

"Indeed. I made cheating death my ultimate goal and well here I have succeeded." he said.

"Mission accomplished." Annabeth muttered and then we heard a rumbling and bark. Then a familiar friendly hellhound bounded into the room and licked Percy before attacking Daedalus.

"There's my girl! My only companion all these lonely year," Daedalus greeted.

"It worked, the whistle you gave me." Percy said.

"Of course, you have a good heart, Percy. I guess I also felt a bit guilty."

"Guilty?" Annabeth inquired.

"That your quest would end in vain."

"How?"

"Luke already has the string." he answered.

"That's why Luke had been in such a good mood at the arena… He'd already gotten the string." Percy said.

"He sent a horde of… friends to possess it."

"You just gave it up?!" Annabeth yelled.

"Your side is a lost cause, my dear. Your camp cannot hold back the might of Kronos."

"Do you have any idea what you've done? The gods are depending on-"

"Why should I care for the gods?" Daedalus snapped.

"You were punished for a crime you did, sure it was harsh but what you did was horrible! Then you cheated death!" Percy snapped.

"You Greeks wont win this."

I then got a tingling feeling and Mrs. O'Leary's ears perked up.

"Someone's coming!" I warned. Then the doors were pushed open and a boy with black hair and eyes was pushed into the room with chains on his hands.

"Nico." Percy said with concern. Then the ghost and a Kelli came in.

"There you are, old friend." he said.

"Minos," Annabeth regarded coldly.

"What is the meaning of this?" the inventor asked the excheerleader.

"Luke sends his compliments and thought you might want to see your old employer again." she grinned evilly.

"This wasn't part of the bargain."

"No but we already have what we needed from you now it's time to pay others and honor those agreements."

"Treachery," Daedalus said.

"Get used to it." she snarled.

"Nico, are you okay?" Percy asked. Nico nodded.

"Sorry, Percy. Minos convinced me to go back in the maze that you were in danger. I-"

"Your fine, buddy." Percy said then glared at Minos. Whoever this kid was Percy was protective of him more than anyone else it seemed. Then Kelli looked to Percy and was ready to attack.

"Percy you don't think the wings would work?" I asked frantically looking at the bronze strap-on wings that I'd been absent-mindedly playing with.

"You've got five seconds, Percy. Luke wants me to give you the chance to see you camp burn to the ground." Kelli said then Percy pulled out his sword and slashed Nico's chains. He tried to strap Nico up in one of the wing sets but his five seconds were soon up and Kelli attacked.

"I can tell more monsters are coming!" I warned everyone. I finished strapping Nico up in his wings and he tried to get them set on me also. A table flipped over then green fire erupted and Annabeth cursed.

"Stay back guys, it's highly explosive and can't be put out like a normal fire."

"So Percy can't handle this?" Nico asked.

"Water wont end this one, I'm guessing." I told him. Minos began chanting and Nico shouted.

"No!"

"Boy, you don't control me. I've controlled you! A soul for a soul and Daedalus will be used to bring me back!"

"No! I am the son of Hades, be gone!"

"You've no power over me, I'm the lord of the spirits. The ghost king!"

"No, _I _am." Nico then forgot about finishing the last of my straps and pulled out his black sword. He stabbed his sword into the ground like a butter knife through butter. The ground shook and rumbled, the windows busted out, glass shattering down, and the spirits along with a protesting Minos sank into the ground. Nico collapsed to his knees and I looked to see if Percy and Annabeth were okay. Percy was on his back with Kelli hovering over him for the kill.

"You'll taste wonderful-" she started to say and I grinned as her body went rigid. "No… school… spirit." she muttered then was a pile of gold gust. Percy looked up shocked to see Annabeth holding her knife.

"Thanks, Annie." he said.

"Call me that again and the blade will take a gander through your intestines." she said then rushed to help Nico up with me.

"Go!" Daedalus said. "Mrs. O'Leary and I have got this under control, go!" he ordered. Percy and Annabeth strapped on theirs with each others help and my aid. We got Nico to the window and jumped hoping for the best.


	26. Chapter 26 Where We Stand

Nico's P.O.V.

"None of us know how to fly!" I shouted after Annabeth pushed me out of the window. I tried to give her a pointed look but it turns out while falling from a window five hundred feet above ground facial expression are hard to have control over.

"I can't see!" the red head announced with a bit of panic. I knew what she met. The wind rushed passed us that our eyes began to water uncontrollably. Percy was falling to my left and looked like an over-sized duck flapping his wings for dear life.

Well if I die right now I can avoid this prophecy stuff Minos talked about and I can be with Bianca. I tried to stay calm and the peacefulness of death wash over me. I spread my arms out wide planning to go out in style. If your gonna die the small things that make you smile still can count right? I noticed the wind was no longer rushing passed me.

"Extend your arms and glide!" Annabeth shouted then looked back at me and smiled. "Just like how Nico is doing." I realized I had a more controled fall and that I was more of gliding in the air than falling. Maybe my dad helped me here? By me excepting death he let me live? No. He doesn't really care and I'm sure the humans didn't exactly make up everything about physics.

We were playing around with our wings until Annabeth took control again.

"Land! These wings wont last forever!" she shouted for us all to hear.

"How long will they last?" the red head asked.

"I don't know but I'm not too keen on finding out." Annabeth answered.

We landed and I noticed our wings would've broken from our backs if we were flying for a moment longer. Percy stuffed all our wings in the trash regretfully. For a kid who's practically a fish he seemed to enjoy the wings. He then started running off without telling anyone where he was going. Annabeth sighed and followed after him and the red head and I followed too. He used the tourist binoculars to look back at where we came and nothing was there.

"The shop already moved." Annabeth figured.

"What do we do now? Go back into the maze?" Percy asked.

"No, Daedalus said his life form was tied to the maze. If he dies then I assumed it would collapse and that wouldn't be helpful to us."

"He isn't dead." I said. They looked at me curiously.

"How can you be sure?" Percy asked me.

"I _know_ when people die. It's this feeling I get, like a buzzing in my ears." I admitted.

"What about Tyson and Grover?" Percy asked hopefully. I shook my head in an apologetic way.

"They're neither human or half-blood. They don't have mortal souls, it's harder." Annabeth pursed her lips then looked at all of us.

"We should go back into town. We've got to get back into the Labyrinth and get to camp before Luke does."

"We could just a plane," the red head said. I paled further and Percy shuddered.

"I don't fly." he said.

"But you just did." she pressed.

"That was low-flying, even that was risky. Flying up really high- Rachel, that's Zeus' territory. I can't do it. Besides we don't have time for a flight. The Labyrinth is the quickest way back."

"Now we just need a car to take us into the city." Annabeth stated. The red head, Rachel, grimaced as if she were about to do something she'd regret.

"I'll take care of it." she declared.

"How?" Annabeth asked.

"Just trust me," Rachel pleaded. Annabeth looked uneasy but nodded.

"I'm going into the gift shop to buy a prism to make a rainbow for an iris message." Annabeth said.

"I'll go with you, I'm hungry!" I said as my stomach growled. Rachel didn't look to happy about being left with Percy which made me think what was going between those two.

Annabeth talked to Chiron as I ate a tuna a turkey and ham sandwhich. We met back up with Percy and Rachel at some car with a driver and Annabeth told them how Chiron said he just needs all the heroes he can get to defend the camp. Rachel then told the driver to drive into the city because we needed to look around. Percy kept trying to ask her how she got a driver in a few different discreet ways. After a while of relaxing while looking for a Labyrinth entrance Rachel sat straight up and shouted at the driver to get off the highway. He swerved onto the exit.

"A museum? An old run-down out of business museum?" Percy questioned.

"There's an entrance." she said in a low voice.

"How do you know?" Annabeth asked.

"_I_ can see it, okay?" she huffed.

We out and began walking and to Percy's utter surprise and my mild one, the two girls began to have a civilized conversation. Annabeth asked about Rachel's background but Rachel didn't offer much to contribute to that part of the conversation. Then they got into talking about architecture which Rachel had some knowledge of through art. Annabeth looked impressed with the amount of information Rachel knew.

Unfortunately that left Percy to walk next to me in smothering silence. Percy looked uncomfortable as well but I knew that I should be the one to break it which made it smothering to me. Yet, Percy surprised me by making the first move.

"Thanks for soming after us." he said. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion he'd had all the world's reason to be angry with me yet he thanked me.

"Well I owed you for the ranch, Percy… plus I wanted to see Daedalus for myself. Minos was right in a way. Daedalus _should_ die. Nobody should be able to avoid death for that long it's unnatural."

"You were after Daedalus at first to trade his soul for your sisters," Percy reminded me which made my heart and jaw clench.

I walked for a while trying to calm myself and think of how to reply to Percy's obvious statement.

"It's never been easy, you know. Having only the dead company, I mean. Knowing I'll never be accepted among the living. The dead respect me only out of fear."

"You could be accept. You could have friends at camp." Percy tried but I knew that'd be a vain attempt. Who would want Hades' son at their happy little camp?

"Do you really belive that, Percy?" I asked him. He hesitated, he wasn't so sure himself." Percy was about to say something but got a mouth full of Rachel's hair.

"Is that the way?' he asked.

"No, not at all." Rachel said with an eerily calm yet shaky voice.

"Then why have we stopped?" he asked preplexed.

"Listen," she insisted quietly. A smell came with a breeze and I recognized it and apparetnly so did Percy.

"California. I can smell the Eucalyptus trees." he said wrinkling his nose.

"There's something very powerful and evil down there." Rachel said

"And the smell of death," I noted which seemed to bring everyone down another notch. Percy and Annabeth did that annoying glance exchange where in the fraction of a second they spoke a whole freaking chapter to each other.

"Luke's entrance." they both said then Annabeth continued. "Mount Othrys, the titan's palace."

Thalia's P.O.V.

An emotional mess is what I could describe myself as. A heartless bitch is what anyone else would describe me as and you know what, maybe I am taking my anger out on everyone.

I'm elated to have Jason back in my life, I honestly still can't believe it. I'm sad because he's upset over the fact our mom is either dead, still in the maze, or under Luke's command. I'm sad because Percy and I broke up. Well, I broke up with him but over what? All I had were suspicions but the innocent and confused look on his face has me backtracking my decision. Then there's Annabeth, who I threw away our friendship. I should have waited and found out first.

But what if I was right? Nah, if I was then I'd still want to have done things differently so I could make Percy slowly pay for hurting me.

We arrived at Camp Half-Blood an hour ago and were now sitting around the ping pong table trying to have a serious meeting.

"I contacted my camp," Jason spoke. "They're watching Mount Othrys and have sensed something but they aren't quite sure what's going on over there."

"Titans preparing for battle?" Malcolm offered. Malcolm. Annabeth's brother and head counselor of the Athena cabin since she joined the hunt. If she were here he'd offer to let her resume her old position because he valued her opinion that much.

"Maybe but like I said they don't know for sure."

"Is there any possible way for them to come and help us out?" Conner Stoll asked with grim hope.

"It's too far plus the Titan's would destroy our camp first then come here to yours. They're already upset I'm not there and the fact that I found two more demigods that could've helped."

"But they're Greek." Chiron said.

"Excuse me?" Jason asked lost.

"Piper and Leo are Greek demigods not Roman. There's no doubt about it." Chiron cleared up. I noticed Jason frown a bit and glance over my should to Piper who stood behind me.

"Sorry you had to come to camp at such a rough time, sis." Silena said with a small smile.

"Sorry I couldn't have been of help any sooner and maybe got trainging in to actually be of assistance." Piper replied.

Looking around the table at all the faces I couldn't help but think three people would leave us into a much better shape but not great against our enemy. Especially one who had powers none of us do. One who had dark hair and eyes like the sea.


	27. Chapter 27 Kronos hit with a hairbrush!

**Sorry it's been a huge long time. My email is messed up so i have no idea how much longer i can use my fanfiction account with it. If it changes the username will be basically the same just maybe with an extra number or two.**

**I don't own PJO!**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"I have to check it out," I said and stepped toward the opening to Mt. Tam.

"Percy, no." Annabeth stopped me.

"Luke or… or Kronos could be right there. I have to find out what's going on."

"Percy-"

"Annabeth, we could help save the camp probably."

"Then _we _will. We'll all go." she concluded.

"No that's too dangerous. If Kronos got a hold of Nico or even Rachel he could use them to his will and we'll all be in trouble." What I didn't add was that I was worried how Annabeth would be after seeing Luke earlier.

"Percy, don't go up there." Rachel pleaded quietly.

"I have to. I promise, I wont do anything stupid." Annabeth took out her Yankees cap of invisibility.

"At least take this and be careful," she told me and I turned to leave before she grasped my arm. "Don't make promises you can't keep." she added referring to my promise not to do anything stupid. I gave her a look then continued.

immediately I heard bark-like voices and one normal voice discussing a presentation of a sword? Ohh, they've still got Kronos weapon from the mount St. Helens. I looked over and saw Ethan Nakamura from the arena, the guy who I let lived turns around and pulls this? He's got to be the last pledge needed to rise Kronos. He started unwrapping a cloth.

"Careful, fool! One touch of the blade and it will sever your soul from your body!"

"Maybe I'll let you do the unwrapping," Ethan muttered and took a step back. I took a moment to take in my surroundings and noticed the top of the mountain was a practically complete palace for the titans. I could sense a large use of magic too, the Mist more than likely. It had to be the Mist since there was a fuzzy veil from the upper and lower half of the mountain. I could barely see through it. In the distance, though I couldn't see him, I could hear Atlas groaning under the weight of the sky.

"There!" One of the telkhines barked. My blood turned to ice thinking they'd seen me then I realized they weren't looking at me and what they were looking at took my blood down a few more degrees. Kronos' scythe was in their hands, ready to be used as a weapon of demigods destruction. The glint coming from both halves of the blade didn't make me feel like I was ready to barge in anytime soon. Mortal steel on one half and celestial bronze on the other. Mortals, demigods, and gods could be killed with the use of one weapon.

"We must sanctify it in blood!" the same telkhine shouted.

I ran through the foyer and into the main room of the palace's front. No guards and no Luke. It was too easy but I approached the sarcophagus in the middle of the room. The same sarcophagus I'd learned Kronos was being piece back together inside. It looked just the same as every time I'd seen it: ten feet long, elaborate designs of gods and their buildings being torn down, burned, and ran over by chariots. The freezer cold temperature still radiated off the sarcophagus causing me to see my own breath.

Whenever I'd approached Kronos before his voice would always speak into my mind but now he's silent. I have no answers to any of my questions not even Kronos' horrible news he'd speak to me would help me now. I do know that Kronos is about to rise and when he does I have to strike him down before he gets his scythe of mass destruction. I took comfort in having the familiar weight of Riptide in my hand.

I stepped forward, so close I was now standing directly next to it. The lid was decorated more intricately than the sides and had a few words written in an old magic language, older than ancient Greek, written. Somehow I could still decipher the language to read: KRONOS, LORD OF TIME. I touch the lid with my hand and my fingertips turned blue while frost gathered on my sword. I lifted the lids and as I was ready to strike I faltered. I just couldn't comprehend what I was seeing.

A mortal body lay inside dressed in grey pants, a white t-shirt, with hands folded over his stomach. A piece of him was literally missing, a black hole in his chest, the size of a bullet wound where his heart should be. I looked higher and saw his face. His eyes were closed, skin pale, blonde hair… a scar running along the left side of his face.

It was Luke. I should've stabbed him then and there, brought Riptide down on his body with all my strength. I didn't because I'm just so confused. The body in the coffin was Luke, who looked very, very dead. Why in Hades is he in the coffin? The voices of the telkhines were right behind me.

"What has happened?" they cried I ran behind the nearest column wondering why they hadn't seen me yet. Then I recalled I'm now invisible and if Thalia were here she'd have hit me up side the head. Thalia. Gods I need to stop thinking about her now.

"Careful! Perhaps he stirs, we'll have to present the gifts now!"

"Oh Lord, you symbol of power has been remade!" he said kneeling in front of the coffin.

"You fool, he requires the half-blood first."

"Whoa, whoa, what do you mean he _requires_ me?"

"Don't be a coward! He doesn't require your death, just your allegiance. Pledge your service. Renounce the gods. That's all."

"No!" I yelled and charged into the room taking the cap off. It was a stupid thing to do and gods was Annabeth right about me not being able to keep that promise.

"Trespasser! The master will deal with you soon enough. Hurry, boy!" the telkhine barked through his teeth.

"Ethan," I pleaded with him. "Don't listen to them Help me destroy it." Ethan turned towards me with an expression of pity.

"I told you not to spare me, Percy. 'An eye for an eye' you've ever heard of that expression? I had to learn that the hard way- when I discovered my godly parent. I'm the child of Nemesis, goddess of revenge. And this is what I was made to do." Then he turned towards the coffin. "I renounce the gods! What have they done for me? I will see them destroyed and serve Kronos!" He yelled.

The palace shook, a blue light came through the floor and descended in the sarcophagus. Luke sat bolt upright and his eyes opened but they weren't blue. Luke's eyes were golden like the sarcophagus. The whole in his chest was no longer there and he leaped straight out of the sarcophagus. Where his feet touched the floor the marble turned to ice. He looked at Ethan and the telkhines like a newborn baby not sure of what they're seeing then he looked to me. A smile of recognition crossed his face.

"This body has been well prepared, like Luke's but not Luke's don't you think so, Percy Jackson?" he asked with his voice seeming like a cold metal scraping against rock. It was like a razor to my skin. I couldn't move or speak. Kronos threw back his head in laughter, the scar on his face rippling like Bruce from Finding Nemo.

"Luke feared you. His jealousy and hatred have been powerful tools to keep him obedient with. For that, I thank you." Ethan then collapsed in terror and the telkhines presented the scythe. Finally I found my nerve and lunged at what used to be Luke with Riptide and aimed right for the chest. His skin deflected the blow like it was made a put steel. He looked at me with amusement then flicked his hand sending me flying across the room.

I slammed against a pillar but rose to my feet blinking the stars out of my eyes but Kronos had already grabbed the hilt of his scythe.

"Ah… much better. Backbiter, Luke had called it. A proper name indeed. Now its been reforged completely and shall _bite back_."

"What have you done to Luke?" I groaned.

"He serves me with his whole being as I required. The difference is that he feared you, Percy Jackson, where I do not."

That's when I ran. No heroic debate like- gee, should I fight the guy and die heroically or blow this popsicle stand in a terrified state. I just simply ran. My feet felt like lead, time slowed around me, like everything turned to jell-o.

"Run, little hero, run!" Kronos taunted. I looked back and saw him approaching leisurely as if he had all the time in the world, which he did. He swung his scythe around like he was happy to be reunited with his old 'toy' and that no amount of celestial bronze could stop him.

"PERCY!" I heard from ten feet away.

Rachel's voice.

Something flew passed me, and a blue plastic hairbrush hit Kronos in the eye.

"Ow!" he yelled only it was Luke's voice, full of surprise and pain. My limbs were suddenly freed and I ran straight into Rachel, Nico, and Annabeth in the entry way of the cave.

"Luke," Annabeth called. "What-" I grabbed her by the shirt and hauled her after me running as fast as I've ever run out of the fortress. We were almost back into the labyrinth with I heard the loudest bellow.

"AFTER THEM!" Kronos ordered, back into the titan's voice.

"No!" Nico yelled and clapped his hands caused big spires of jagged rock to block the path of the telhines pursuing us leaving them behind with the front columns of the palace collapsing from Nico's impact. We ran into the labyrinth with Kronos' bellowing shaking the world behind us.


	28. Chapter 28 The Great God Pan is Dead

**I don't own PJO. **

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

We had no destination in mind we just had Rachel steer us clear from any traps as we ran away from the sound of Kronos.

"I can't go any farther!" Rachel gasped, hugging her chest. Annabeth had cried the entire time we were running, she now collapsed with her head between her knees. Her sobs echoed through the tunnel. Nico and I sat next to each other and he sat his sword next to mine.

"That sucked," he said which I felt was pretty much how to sum it up.

"You saved our lives," I said.

"Yeah, well, blame the girls for making me tag along. We had to go in before you messed everything up." he explained.

"Nice that they trust me so much," I muttered. "Nico, you, um, kind of gave yourself away."

"What do you mean?"

"That black wall, it was pretty impressive. If Kronos didn't know who you were before, he sure does now. A child of the underworld."

"Big deal," Nico said with a frown.

I let that subject drop, I figured he didn't want to let on how scared he was about this. Annabeth lifted her head, eyes red from crying.

"What was wrong with Luke?" she asked. "What did they do to him?"

I'd told her what I'd seen and heard and about how Kronos was brought back.

"No, that can't be true. He couldn't-"

"He gave himself over to Kronos, I'm sorry, Annabeth, but Luke's gone." I told her.

"No!" she insisted. "You saw when Rachel hit him!" I nodded and looked at Rachel with respect.

"You hit the Lord of the titans with a blue plastic hairbrush in the eye." Rachel looked embarrassed.

"It was the only thing I had."

"But you _saw_, he was dazed and for a moment came back to his senses." Annabeth insisted.

"So maybe Kronos wasn't yet settled into the body yet, it didn't mean that Luke was in control." I reasoned.

"You _want_ him to be evil, is that it?" Annabeth yelled. "You didn't know him before, Percy. I did!"

"What is it with you? Why do you keep defending him?" I snapped.

"Whoa, you two," Rachel interveined. "Knock it off."

"Stay out of it mortal girl! If it wasn't for you…" Annabeth yelled. Whatever she was going to say she didn't finnish and just broke into sobs again. I wanted to comfort her but I felt like Kronos' power was having an after effect on my brain. I couldn't comprehend what'd I just seen. He was alive, in Luke, and was armed. The end of the world was probably soon.

"We'll have to keep moving. He'll send monsters after us." Nico said. I agreed with him though no one was in shape to run. I hauled myself up then helped Rachel up.

"You did good back there," I told her. She managed a weak smile.

"Well I didn't want you to die." She blushed. "I mean…you know. Um, you owe me too many favors and I'll need to collect. How can I do that if you die?"

I knelt next to Annabeth. "Hey, I'm sorry. We need to move."

"I know," she said. "I'm, I'm alright." She was clearly _not_ alright but I struggled to her feet and began walking. I turned on my flash light and began to start as well.

"So back to New York-" I started then my light came across a familiar Rasta cap on the ground. The one Grover always wore. My hands shook as I picked it up. It looked like a huge muddy boot had trampled over it. After all I'd seen today I couldn't stand to think something had happened to Grover too- or even Tyson. Then I noticed large feet prints and smaller hoof prints in the muddy ground.

"We have to follow them, guys. They came through here not too long ago."

"What about Camp Half-Blood? There's no time!" Nico urged.

"We have to find them," Annabeth agreed with me. "They're our friends." She grabbed Grover's cap and followed their tracks.

We slipped in slided mainly through this slimy tunnel and I hoped we didn't encounter anything because I doubt we'd be able to stand our ground. No pun intended. When it ended we found ourselves in a large cave with a river. Tyson was sitting at its bank cradling Grover in his arms whose eyes were closed.

"Tyson!" I yelled.

"Percy, come quick!" he shouted back. We ran over and Grover wasn't dead, thank the gods, but he was trembling like he was freezing to death.

"What happened?" I asked.

"So many things," Tyson murmured. "Large snake, large dogs, men with swords. We ran here and Grover was so excite he fell like this."

"Did he say anything?"

"He said: we're close. Then hit his head on the rocks." I knelt next to him I recognized him in this state before.

"Last time Grover was like this was in new Mexico when he felt the presence of Pan." I explained. I looked across the cavern and saw another entrance and something was definitely beyond it…

"Grover, wake up."

"Uhhhhhh." he mumbled. Annabeth splashed the ice cold water on his face.

"Percy! Annabeth!" he shouted then his eyes focused. "Percy? Annabeth?"

"It's okay, you passed out. The presence was too much for you."

"I remember Pan…"

"Yeah I sense something powerful beyond that doorway." I said then quickly introduce Rachel to Tyson and Grover who'd never met her before. Tyson told Rachel she was pretty which she blushed to and made Annabeth's nostrils flare like fire was about shoot out.

"Anyway, come on, Grover. Lean on me." I instructed.

We waded through the waist-high freezing cold water with Annabeth and I supporting Grover. I willed myself to stay dry but it didn't do the others much good.

"I think we're in Carlsbad caverns, an unexplored section." Annabeth said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"It's in New Mexico, it would explain what happened with Grover last year."

We got out of the water and found ourselves crossing the threshold and it no longer smelled of damp underground but of flowers and trees. Grover whimpered in excitement. We were all too stunned to talk then we stepped further into the cave and Rachel spoke.

"Oh wow." The middle of the room had a Roman style bed with gems on the surround cavern walls and plants and animals that I've never seen in real life before- all extinct animals. On the bed lay an old satyr watching us. His sky blue eyes trained weakly on us. His curly white hair made his horns stand out and matched his pointed beard. Grover fell to his knees in front of the bed.

"Lord Pan!" he cried. The god smiled kindly but there was a sadness in his eyes.

"My dear, Grover, I've waited for you for quite a very long time."

"I… got lost," Grover apologized. Pan laughed full heartedly and spring wind swept through the cavern, the animals sighed in content and showed affection for the god. A dodo bird even seemed to be humming "It's a Small World." I noticed Pan shimmer like he was made of Mist and caught all my friends were on their knees in awe. I followed suit.

"You have a humming dodo bird," I said stupidly. The god's eyes twinkled.

"Yes, that's Dede, my little actress." Dede the dodo looked offended and pecked the god's knee while humming something that sounds like it's for a funeral.

"This is the most beautiful place, it's better than any building ever designed!" Annabeth breathed.

"I'm glad you like, my dear. It's one of the last wild places. My realm above is gone only a few pockets of life remain. This one shall stay undesturbed… for a little while longer."

"My lord!" Grover said. "You must come back with me, please! The lords will be overjoyed and you can save the wild!" Pan placed his hand in Grover's curly hair and ruffled it.

"You are so young, Grover. So good and true. I think I chose well."

"Chose? I don't understand." Grover said. Pan's image flickered and the animals skirted around nervously. He re-formed and they seemed to calm down.

"I have slept eons and each times my wakings are shorter and my dreams are dark. I'm weakening and my time is short."

"What? No but you're right here!" Grover cried. Annabeth's eyes widened.

"The old story. A sailor passing by the coast of Ephesos hearing a voice crying from the shore, 'Tell them the great god Pan is dead.'"

"But that wasn't true!" Grover shouted.

"Your kind never believed it. You sweet, stubborn satyrs refused to believe and accept my passing. And I love you for that, but you only delayed the inevitable. You only prolonged my long painful passing. It must end. These nightmares must end."

"No!" Grover shouted.

"Grover, you must accept the truth. Your companion, Nico, he understands." Nico nodded slowly.

"You're dying. You should've died a long time ago… this is more like a memory."

"But gods can't die." Grover insisted.

"They can fade," Pan said. "When everything they stood for is gone. When they cease to have power. Their sacred places are gone. The Wild, my dear Grover, is so small, so shattered not even a god could save it. My realm is gone, that's why I need you to carry a message. You must go back to the council. Tell them, the satyrs, the dryads, and other nature spirits that Pan _is_ dead," Pan instructed of Grover. "Tell them of the passing, how I can no longer be counted on to save the wild it's up to you. You must be your own salvation. Each of you must-" he started then frowned at Dede. "Dede, are you singing 'Kumbaya' again?" Dede looked up innocently and blinked her yellow eyes. Pan sighed. "Everybody's a cynic. As I was saying Grover, every one of you must take up my calling."

"But… no!" Grover whimpered.

"Be strong. You have found me. And now you must release me. You must carry on my spirit, it can no longer be carried by a god. It must be taken up by all of you." Pan looked directly at me and I realized he didn't just mean the satyrs but by half-bloods and humans too.

Everyone.

"Percy Jackson," Pan said to me. "I know what you've seen today. I know your doubts. But I give you this news: When the time comes you will not be ruled by fear." He turned to Annabeth. "Daughter of Athena, your time is coming though it may not be the role you imagined." Then he looked to Tyson. "Master Cyclops, do not despair. Heroes rarely live up to our expectations. But you, Tyson, your name shall live long among the Cyclopes for generations. And Miss Dare…" Rachel flinched and backed up looking guilty of something but Pan only smiled and raised his hand in a blessing. "I know you believe you cannot make amends, but you are just as important as your father."

"I-" a tear traced down her cheek.

"I know you don't believe this now, but look for opportunities. They will come." He turned back towards Grover.

"My dear satyr, will you carry my message?"

"I-I can't."

"You can. You're the strongest and bravest. Your heart is true. You have believed in me more than anyone else ever has, which is why you must bring the message, and why you must be the first to release me."

"I don't want to."

"I know," the god said. "But my name is _Pan_… originally it meant _rustic_. Did you know that? But over the ears it has come to mean _all_. The spirit of the wild must pass to all of you now. You must tell each one you meet: 'If you find Pan, take up Pan's spirit. Remake the wild, a little at a time, each in your own corner of the world. You cannot wait for anyone else, even a god, to do that for you."

Grover wiped his eyes then slowly, he stood. "I've spent my whole life looking for you… now I release you." Pan smiled.

"Thank you, dear satyr, my final blessing." He closed his eyes and enveloped into white smoke, a gentle wisp of him went into my mouth, Grover's and the others. But I think a little more of it went to Grover. The gems dimmed. The animals sighed, lost color, then turned to grey dust. They cavern was now and ordinary cavern. I turned on my flashlight and Grover shuddered a sigh.

"Are… are you okay?" I asked him. He took his Rasta cap from Annabeth, dusted it off, and put it on his curly haired head. He looked older and sadder.

"We should go now," he said. "Tell them the great god Pan is dead."


End file.
